PTA Meetings
by Caridwen Angetueur
Summary: Sans the skeleton decides to join the PTA of the school Frisk goes to. Sassiness, annoyance, and terrible puns ensue.
1. Chapter 1

It was going to be okay. He was totally going to be fine. Nobody would say shit about him being a skeleton; these people were totally too polite to say anything about it, right? He was dressed as a proper human; his hoodie over top a white shirt and shorts with tennis shoes. There was nothing to worry about, he'd be fine.

One look at the massive school building made Sans gulp as he looked at Frisk.

"This it?" Sans asks, faking a smile and confidence. Frisk nods, smiling. Sans lets out a breath of air, turning to face the school building once more.

 _It's just a parent-teacher conference, calm down…._

Sans chastised himself, squaring his shoulder bones and letting DETERMINATION fill him. He felt his blue soul pulsing in his chest, and he focused on its beating before take a deep breath.

"Whelp, let's go then." Sans walked with Frisk up to the front door, holding their hand until they got to the door. The door handle was at San's eye level, but he didn't sweat it; using his magic to hold open the door to let Frisk and another family through. He ignored their looks, smiling at Frisk's giggles.

"C'mon kid, let's find your classroom." Sans walked over to a small map on the wall, looking down at Frisk.

"What room is it?" Frisk thinks for moment before holding up 7 fingers, and then a sign-language sign for C. Sans nods, turning back to the map.

"7C huh? Says it's all the way across the school. We got about 10 minutes before the conference starts… so how about we just take a _shortcut_?" Sans asks, Frisk nodding and smiling excitedly, making Sans chuckle.

"Looks like the music room is right next door, I know where that is so let's just pop in there." Sans murmurs, tightening his grip on Frisk's hand before teleporting through the void. They popped back into existence right next to the music teacher who was leaning against the wall. The man yelps, jumping what looked like 10 feet as he lurched away.

"What is _your_ kind doing here?!" the man shrieks, catching several parent's attentions. Sans smiles, mentally groaning in annoyance.

 _Every time I go to teleport there's an asshole there._

"I'm here for the parent-teacher conference, Sir; did you not know? I thought they have been announcing it during school hours?" Sans questions, sounding as sincere as he could just to put the guy on the spot. Why? Because Sans didn't like this guy, so fuck him.

"W-Well yes… they've been announcing it for a while now, it's just I didn't think that…"

"It seems like you haven't been listening to Frisk's presentations during music, because they've done several of your projects mentioning me if I'm correct." I look down at Frisk, and they nod in conformation, glaring at the teacher. The man sweats nervously, glancing at onlookers.

"w-Well I um.."

"It seems like you need to take better _notes_ next time, after all, the _keys_ to being a teacher are _musically_ difficult to hold up to." Sans smirks, and Frisk giggles. The music teacher pauses, his miniscule brain suddenly catching on to the joke. He took the save, laughing loudly.

"Oh, that's a good one sir!" the teacher laughs, waving them off; "Your class conference is going to start soon, don't waste time on me!" Sans smiles, walking off with Frisk and to the classroom. They were thankfully there on time, and Frisk pulled Sans over to her desk in excitement. There were two seats there, and Frisk gestured to one.

"That one for me?" Sans asks, Frisk nodding and smiling.

 _Ms. Linda said we could set out seats for our parents if we wanted, so I got one for you._ Frisk signs, Sans cracks a grin.

"Why, thanks kid; I wasn't expecting to get any CHAIR-ity today." A choked laugh sounds out from behind them as Sans sits down, Frisk smiling and shaking their head.

 _Don't get too con-seated, Sans._ They sign, and Sans laughs, high-fiving them.

"Nice one kid, you're getting better at those." Frisk smiles, leaning into San's side. Sans smiled, wrapping his arm around their shoulder and pulling them close. He settles his cheek-bone on Frisk's head, nuzzling affectionately into them. Suddenly, a woman walks through the classroom door; Sans winces at the horrible purple-and-yellow dress and terrible makeup and dye-job.

"Hello students and parents alike! I am Ms. Linda, your children's teacher! Please get in a line outside my office and I will talk to each of you in turn." Sans sighs, getting up with all the other parents. Looks like this was going to take much longer then he thought.

Frisk and Sans managed to get the 5th place in line behind an elderly couple and in front of the people who had laughed at San's joke from earlier. The line moved slowly, clearly this teacher was taking her sweet-ass time.

"So… you look new to this." The mother behind us states awkwardly, looking nervous. Sans smiles, nodding and looking down at the human.

"Yeah, Frisk's mother couldn't come, and she's usually the one who takes them; so I kinda have no idea what I'm doing." Sans admits, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. The other mother smiles, looking down at Frisk.

"Why, hello Frisk. It's nice to see you again." The mother smiles, pulling her kid forward; "Say hi to your classmate, Aarav." The little Indian boy hiding behind his mother's skirts peeps out his head, waving shyly and hiding again when he saw Sans. Sans smiled, Frisk waving back.

 _Hello, Aarav._ Frisk signs, and to San's surprise, Aarav quickly replied with his signs.

 _Namaste, Frisk._ Aarav signs, bowing slightly. Frisk smiles, bowing slightly back. Aarav giggles, and Frisk joins him. Sans smile grows, looking back up at the mother.

"Wow, it seems like Frisk and Aarav really get along." The mother nods, smiling as well.

"Yeah, Aarav is so shy that he doesn't speak much at all. He was ecstatic when he met someone who had no problem having a conversation without opening their mouth. And it seems that he has taught Frisk some of our culture, I can assume sh- sorry, I mean _they_ , have taught Aarav some of monster culture." Frisk nods, turning back to Aarav. The two continue their sign-conversation while Sans and the mother continue theirs.

"My name is Sans, it's so nice to meet you." Sans smiles, holding out his hand. The other woman smiles, shaking San's hand warmly.

"My name is Abha, it is nice to meet you as well Sans." Abha smiles, readjusting her bright red headdress. Sans nods, noticing that the line was moving forward once again.

"Well Frisk, looks like it's our turn." Sans says, familiar nervousness crawling up his spine. Frisk nods, bouncing up quietly to San's side. With a deep breath, Sans holds the door open so the elderly couple can get through easily, the old woman smiling and thanking him kindly. Frisk bounces into the little office, and Sans follows inside.

With a quick observation of the room, Sans could tell that he and this teacher might not get along as easily as he had hoped they would. There were crosses and multiple quotes from the Bible on the wall, a little sculpture of the human's… deity?... on her desk. It was uncomfortable for an agnostic like him, and he could only imagine how uncomfortable it would make Abha and Aarav after them.

"A _skeleton_?" a shrill voice asks, and Sans turns to focus his attention on the other woman in the room. She was staring at him like he had the plague, making Sans rather uncomfortable. Frisk was staring questioningly at the teacher, and she lifts her hands from her lap to start signing.

 _Yeah, Ms. Linda; my daddy is a skeleton, I told you, remember?_ Frisk signs, and Ms. Linda glares at them, and Sans felt his eyes narrow when he saw that Frisk instantly stopped.

"What have I said about signing, young lady?" Frisk winces at the wrong pronoun, and Sans comes to the rescue.

"Excuse me, Ms. Linda; but Frisk isn't a girl. Nor are they a boy. Frisk's pronouns are they/their/them; and it would be in your best interest to keep that in mind." Sans growls, and the woman just stares back defiantly.

"Nonsense, Frisk was born a girl, she will be referred to as a _she_ ; and speaking of nonsense, please tell Frisk that _she_ needs to start talking instead of this ridiculous hand-language she insists on using!" Frisk looks down at the ground, clearly uncomfortable. Sans held their hand, trying his best to calm them down as he faced the monster of a teacher.

"Frisk is _mute;_ they do not wish to speak verbally and prefer to sign. And regarding your opinion on Frisk's gender, I yet again tell you that Frisk does not have one. Frisk in not comfortable as a female or a male, and would like to be called by _their_ proper pronouns, not the ones you decide to call them." Sans argues back, enraged at the other woman's views about _his_ child.

"She acts like this because her parents are monsters!" Ms. Linda retorts, confidently, only for Frisk to raise her hand as if asking a question.

"Yes Frisk?" Ms. Linda asks, annoyance dripping from her voice.

 _Is that why Jimmy is a spoiled, bullying, brat?_ Frisk asks, and Sans held back a snicker as Ms. Linda's face turns red.

"Excuse me?! Are you accusing _my_ perfect, darling son as a _spoiled bully_?!" Frisk nods, their facial expression not changing. They continue to sign through Ms. Linda's sputtering.

 _And like daddy said; I don't want to be a boy or a girl. I would like to be called neither, so my pronouns are they, their, and them. I am not a her, or she. I am not a he, or a him._ Frisk's rapid signing ended, and Sans smiled at the kid.

"Well said, kid." Sans smiles, grabbing Frisk's hand and turning to the door.

"Now, if that is all you have to say; Frisk and I will take our leave from your rather unpleasant presence." Sans growls, about to walk out before he heard Ms. Linda call from behind.

"You monsters are all the same! Horrible influences!" Sans sighed, turning back once more to face her.

"Your attitude and manor are unbe-LINDA-ble, teach; I'd clean up your act a little bit, ya 'know, be a little bit CLASS-ier. You specialize in math correct? Well, you certainly don't want this ADDING up to a bad time, now do we? Or will I have to DIVIDE my time and teach you myself?" Sans threatens, lacing puns in there all the same. Ms. Linda shakes her head, and Sans nods; walking out with Frisk. On the way out, he gives a pointed look to Abha and Aarav.

"The woman is a racist, sexist witch. I can also hypothesize that she isn't respectful of other cultures; I'd prepare myself for the worst." Abha nods, looking worried.

"It was nice to meet you Abha." Sans smiles, and Abha nods.

"Same to you, Sans. Goodbye Frisk." Frisk waves, smiling at Aarav.

"Wanna take a short-cut home?" Sans asks, and Frisk nods happily. Sans smiles, tightening his grip on their hand before teleporting them through the void and back home.

He never wanted to go back to that wretched school again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sans, once again, stood outside the school with Frisk holding his hand comfortingly. Why was he here again?

 _Oh yeah, Toriel needed someone to go because she couldn't make it._

Sans sighs, looking down at Frisk.

"So, where's the meeting room?" Frisk thinks for a moment before signing.

 _Next to the office, it's that one room that we pass when you take me in to school after appointments._ Frisk signs, and Sans nods as the destination pops into his head. One thing you learned when you needed to know where you were going when you teleported; you learnt the layout of _every_ building you went into.

"Thanks kid, hold on, we'll take a short-cut there." Frisk nods, grasping onto his bones tightly with both arms. Sans smiles, walking them forward and teleporting through the void; keeping his grip tight. They popped into existence right in front of the door, scaring the utter shit out of a woman who was about to walk out.

"Oh, sorry! Didn't mean to scare you, Ms." Sans apologizes, waving slightly. "I'm Sans, Frisk's father; Toriel couldn't make it today so I came in her stead." The woman huffs, squeezing past Sans and Frisk in disgust before stomping her way down the hallway. Sans lifted an eyebrow in her direction, but brushed her off; he'd have been pissed too if someone scared him half to death.

With a sigh, he turned back to the PTA room door and opened it, walking through with Frisk. He looked around the room, noting that nobody had welcomed him in. Not surprising, Sans was sure these people had things to do as well. With a smile, Sans spotted Abha and Aarav sitting in the corner of the room. There was also a large table filled with desserts; nice.

"Hello Abha! Fancy seeing you here!" Sans exclaims, catching some people's attention as well as Abha's. She smiles, waving him over while Frisk and Aarav raced to each other excitedly. Sans smiled wider, letting Frisk go to their human friend; both of them running to join the other children in the gym next door. Sans sat down next to Abha, ready to talk and gossip and learn stuff before the meeting actually began.

Sans was _such_ a sucker for gossip.

"So, how did your guy's parent-teacher-conference go?" Sans started, and Abha's look told him everything.

"You were correct, Sans; the woman is a witch. She told me to take off my hijab and was very rude to Aarav and our beliefs. She practically threw her bible in our faces." Abha growled, staring worriedly at Aarav. "Aarav was very upset by it; it took hours to make him happy enough to get him to sleep."

Sans nodded in understanding, reaching back behind them and using his magic to pick up a lemon bar. It floated to him and landed in his hand. Sans ignored the shocked looks from the parents around him, staring at the sickly yellow bar in his hand.

"I wouldn't eat that, Sans." Abha warns, and Sans shrugs.

"Hey, I don't know. I might like it." Sans answers, feeling his magic collect in his mouth to create a glowing blue tongue.

"What is that in your mouth?" Abha asks, and Sans turns to stick his tongue out at her.

"I'm a skeleton with no organs, I can use my magic to create stuff so I can taste food." Abha nods, still eyeing the lightsaber-like tongue.

"I still wouldn't eat the lemon bar." She repeats, and Sans shrugs again.

"Well, let's see." Sans pops it into his mouth, his sharp teeth biting down expecting to go through the crust like it was tissue paper. Instead he was met with something as hard as a rock and tasted like shit. Within a second, Sans had teleported to the trashcan and was coughing up the horrible tasting lemon bar.

"What the _hell_ is in that?!" Sans yells, clutching at his neck as he forced his tongue to dissipate to rid the horrid taste from his mouth.

"It's gluten-free, and I don't know why you don't like it! It's healthy!" a familiar, shrill voice answers, and Sans looked up to see someone _very_ familiar.

"Oh, that makes sense; it seems that I even hate your _cooking_ down to the bone." Sans replies, making Linda huff.

"And by the way, I know someone who has Celiac Disease and eats gluten-free; whatever recipe you used was shit. This is a poor representation of gluten-free baking. I could contact her girlfriend and have her give you a decent recipe if you want." Sans pulls out his phone, swiping it open and pulling up Undyne's number.

"Here, I have it right here, we're fixing this _now_." Sans holds out his hand for Linda's phone, and the other mother huffs, refusing to hand her phone over.

"I don't know why you're overreacting, everybody _else_ loves my lemon bars." Linda proclaims, and Sans leans past her to look at the others with a questioning look on his face. Every other parent was shaking their head that no, they did not like those poor excuses for lemon bars. Linda flushed red at the response, and Sans nods his head.

"W-Well anyway, we have to start the meeting!" Linda exclaims, and Sans shrugs, shoving his phone back in his pocket.

"I'll give you her number later then, maybe she can teach you how to make your lemon bars better." Sans shoots, and if looks could kill, Sans would've been dusted by the glare sent his way. "Now, now, Linda; no need to be _sour_." Sans grins, making other parents either groan or chuckle at the bad pun.

And like grown adults, they all sat down at the table and the meeting began.

"So, on the board up front is a written copy of the schedule today." Sans looks up at the board, inspecting the list with a raised brow-bone.

 ** _TODAYS MEETING:_**

 ** _VACCINATIONS_**

 ** _BUDGETING_**

 ** _WINTER PLAY_**

 ** _CAFETERIA_**

 ** _BAKE SALE_**

 _Oh boy… this is gonna take a skele-ton of time, ain't it._ Sans sighs, propping his chin on one skeletal hand in boredom. He wanted so badly to take a nap, but knew that Toriel would have his ass if he did.

"As you can see, first on the list is vaccinations! To start off, I think we should make vaccination's optional-"

"And _you're_ going to sit down and shut the fuck up." Sans smoothly interrupts upon noticing several parents quivering in barely restrained anger. They all give him shocked stares at his interruption, and Linda glares at him with indignity.

"That was uncalled for! Vaccines cause autism, I have several articles saying so-"

"Yet again, sit the fuck down and shut up. Vaccines do not cause autism, the worst that can happen from vaccines is an allergic reaction to the chemicals inside, which by the way, is literally a 1 in a million chance." Sans retorts yet again, "Any article you could've acquired has false information, or is from Autism Speaks; whose president, might I mention, has admitted to wanting to murder her own child."

Linda was red in the face, but crossed vaccinations off the list and sat down. Sans sighed, sitting down as well.

 _Hope the rest of the meeting doesn't go like this…_

"So, the next topic we'll be tackling is how we're going to redistribute budgeting so the drama club can afford their sets for this winter's play." A woman starts, and Linda picks up the topic eagerly.

"Great idea Helen! What do you suggest?"

"I'm thinking we should cut the budgeting for the translators." Sans face-palmed, already seeing where this was going. "I mean, the native language here is _English_ , so why enroll students who don't speak it?"

"That… makes no sense Helen." A teacher interrupts from the side, "This school is not just for English-speaking students; it is a school for people of all cultures and languages. Those translators make it easier for students to communicate and learn English."

Helen rolls her blue eyes, "Well, clearly they're not doing their _job_ ; my son came home just yesterday complaining that there were not only students speaking Spanish, but that there was a child who was flapping her arms and hands around like an utter retard!"

Linda nods, "I'm sure he was talking about Frisk?"

San's eye flashes blue, his magic collecting as he fought to rein in his temper.

"Yes, that horrible autistic-child who pretends she can't talk just for attention!"

"I'm done with your bullshit." Sans interrupts, "for one, the school doesn't pay for those translators; _we_ do. Every one you see in this building is paid by the families, not the school; so that idea was terrible and you have no control over it regardless."

Sans takes a deep breath, reeling himself in before continuing: "And yet again, Frisk is to be referred to as 'they, them,' or 'their'. They have no gender, they are comfortable with that, and you should respect that. And as for the 'not talking' part? It's because they don't like too, yet again, it is not something they are comfortable with. The quote-on-quote 'arm-waving' as you so crudely put it, is called _sign-language_. You're a smart girl, so repeat after me; _sign-language_. It is in fact a registered language, and you can learn it. It's quite easy, if a little slower than verbally speaking if you're unpracticed."

"Nonsense, Frisk is biologically a _girl_ ; she should grow up and act like one! That means being referred to as a girl; and as for her _sign-language_? She should learn to stop acting like an illiterate monkey and more like a sophisticated human! Clearly, her behavior is because of her uprising with you _monsters_!" Helen screeched back, standing up and slamming her badly-manicured hands on the table. Sans raised a brow-bone in response, before taking a deep breath.

"And what does this have to do with the budgeting again? Or was this just an excuse to vocalize your racist, misogynistic opinions and you don't really have this school's best interests at heart?" Sans replies, making Helen recoil and Linda look around awkwardly. Sans glances over at the teacher, and she sighs before standing up.

"As the ruling authority, I'm going to agree with Mr. Dreemur on this topic; this entire topic sounds like it was an excuse for you to express racist, sexist comments on a group of students. And for the record, the drama club has plenty of money to make their sets, so I don't even know _why_ this was brought up for discussion. We will be moving on to the next topic immediately."

Sans nods, watching Linda hurriedly stand up and erase budgeting from the shrinking list. Next was the winter play.

"Okay, so what is the winter play going to be about?" Linda asks, and several ideas are thrown out, including The Nutcracker, Day before Christmas, and The Grinch. Sans sighs, racking his brain for an idea that might be half-decent before Abha gives a suggestion.

"What about the Windigo?"

"What's the Windigo?" Linda asks, and Sans smiles at the suggestion.

"It's a story about a brave warrior who fights an evil creature called the Windigo to save his starving family. It's a Canadian folktale, and it's actually pretty good." Sans answers, and Abha nods.

"Yeah, it would be a wonderful break from the stereotypical plays and would truly be a new experience. Of course, we could make it a bit more child-friendly, but children would certainly like it more than the Nutcracker! Umm, no offense Janet." The other woman nods, smiling at Abha.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Abha! We should do it!"

"Now, now, now, hold up! Who said we were doing the Windigo?" Linda interrupts, "I think we should do the birth of Jesus Christ."

Sans smashes his skull head-first on the table, a loud ' _whump!'_ catching everyone's attention in the room.

"Really Linda? We had a perfect, non-religious idea set in mind that _nobody_ would find offensive, and you just had to bring up something completely religious?" Sans shoots back, raising his head to look at Linda, ignoring the piece of his skull that chipped off.

"Mr. Dreemur! Are you alright?" the teacher stands up and asks, catching San's attention to his lowering HP. He shrugs, levitating a cupcake over to his seat and taking a bite. Instantly, his HP slowly began regenerating.

"How do you even _eat_ that?" Helen asks, and Sans smirks back at her.

"That is a question I don't think is appropriate to address; unless you really wanna see me undress? I won't kink shame you if you do, but I didn't take you to be into necrophilia. Honestly, what _does_ your husband think?"

Helen flushes red and quickly sits down; Sans finishing up the cupcake and watching his 3rd HP return. He sighs, turning to face Linda yet again.

"Now then, I've shut down you last two ideas; so give me your reasoning for this one so I can shut it down to."

Linda splutters, trying to collect herself before replying with "Well, Christianity is the most widespread religion!"

"What about Abha and her son, Aarav? What about Mrs. Miki-haha?" Sans turns to the little Japanese woman at the other end of the table, "Please forgive me if I'm saying that incorrectly, ma'am." The other woman smiles, shaking her fist in encouragement.

"Get the bitch, skeleton-kun." She replies, in a sassy old-woman fashion that Sans found fabulous. He'd have to get her number later.

"What about her daughter, Namika? She's grown up with Japanese culture and folklore, wouldn't it be rude, demeaning, and oppressive to throw your religion in her face and shove it down her throat?" Sans continues, suddenly surprised by the excited adrenaline coursing through him from his pulsing soul.

 _Am I really getting pumped up about a_ PTA meeting _?_

Linda splutters for a reply desperately, coming up with nothing in return.

"We had a perfectly good idea that was original and could easily be altered to more child-friendly; because even I don't agree to children acting out stabbing the other's brain and eyes out with a massive knife. That's a little _too_ far; but can easily be replaced by a simple fake stabbing or beheading; and I _see_ you Helen, about to get up and object that that's too violent, which I will counter-argue with that in The Nutcracker they behead a massive rat, and the Grinch is nightmare-fueling by himself; so sit your privileged white ass down."

 _Yep, definitely getting pumped about a PTA meeting. Toriel will be so proud. Papyrus is gonna be proud, if not slightly confused._

Sans takes a large intake of air, calming himself down and giving his best smile while his eye sockets went black; sucking the light out of the air like the void.

" ** _' , L E T ' ; ?_** "

The reaction is immediate, the parents who agreed with him nodding and clapping quietly, while the ones that didn't cowered in their seats too afraid to object. Sans nods content, levitating the eraser to erase winter play off the list and pulling the file at Linda's seat over to his, along with a pen. Linda yelps as it's ripped from her hands, and Sans clutches it in his bony fingers as he writes down _The Windigo_ _._ He glances at the rest of the topics while he was at it, deciding that he was going to get this done now so he could save himself from committing a felony.

"Let's see, cafeteria; giving the cafeteria gluten-free options so that people who can't eat gluten have an option? As long as Linda's not making it, I'm cool with it. There are kids who can't eat it, and sometimes their parents can't afford to pack their lunches; we should make sure to include better vegan and lactose-intolerant options as well. All in favor?" every hand went up, and Sans nods before jotting down the extra stuff. The eraser rises up, erasing cafeteria from the list.

"And finally… bake sale for fundraising for the special Olympics. Yeah sounds good, perfect actually. The school field trip is next month on Monday, the 2nd, and field day is on the 5th along with career day on the 9th; parents will be scrambling already so putting it on the 3rd doesn't seem like the best option. Why not give the parents a short break and put it on the 16th so they have time to relax and foodie's have time to bake special treats. We should make sure there are gluten, milk, and peanut free options as well." Sans glances up, taking note of the other parents nodding.

"Okay then, so its currently the 22nd, that means anybody who is volunteering to bring anything has… how about until Friday the 13th?" The others smile, and Sans nods before writing down the new dates. "Okay, teach? Make sure you guys announce this and send something home so we can get other parents who couldn't be here tonight to participate; we should try to get as many people involved as possible. Maybe we can donate any leftovers to the homeless facility in the city?" the teacher nods, smiling brightly.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Mr. Dreemur." Sans smiles back, and after writing down the last of the information, sets down the clipboard.

"Well, that's all for today's meeting; so pack up, head home, and somebody throw Linda's lemon bars in the trash because I'm getting sick just looking at them. Good afternoon everybody." Sans waves, teleporting back to the gym to pick up Frisk.

Aarav looks at him in surprise, "The meeting is over already, sir?" Sans nods, smiling down at the little boy brightly.

"Yep, things started moving pretty quickly! Your winter play is going to be the Windigo, and the bake sale is going to be on the 16th." Aarav smiles happily, his black eyes gleaming excitedly.

"I hope _meree maan_ lets me bake again this year! I love baking things!" Sans smiles down at him, nodding.

"I'm sure your _maan_ will, Aarav. I'm taking Frisk home now, good afternoon!" Aarav waves goodbye to Frisk, Frisk signing back happily.

 _See you tomorrow, Aarav!_ Frisk smiles, waving back. Sans chuckles, rubbing their head affectionately.

"You ready to head home, sport?" he asks, and Frisk nods. Sans opens up a shortcut, hopping through and into the parking lot.

 _You loved it, didn't you?_ Frisk signs, and Sans sighs before nodding. Frisk giggles.

 _Mom is going to love this._ Sans chuckles, shaking his head in wonder.

"You'll be the death of me, kid."


	3. Chapter 3

"So… you mean to tell me Sans _enjoyed_ the PTA meeting?" Toriel asks, staring at the two small people sitting at her kitchen table. Frisk nodded, smiling widely as Sans rolled his white pinprick-eyes, trying his best to hide the small grin on his face. Toriel smiled, shaking her head in wonderment.

"You know, after all these years, I think this is the most surprising thing you've done besides proposing to me with a bottle of ketchup and a wedding ring pun." Toriel chuckles, and Sans flushes a light blue at the memory.

"Even more surprising then the time I dressed up as Tsundere-plane and Papyrus dressed up as Vulcan for Halloween?" Sans retorts, making Toriel snort at the memory. She nods, and Sans gives a fake gasp. "More surprising than the T-SANS-dere-plane and the Papy-can?!" Frisk lets out a small giggle, signing at their mother enthusiastically.

 _You should've seen him, mom! He was smiling and giddy! Giddy about something other than a nap! Papyrus is going to die of shock!_ Toriel giggles, gesturing at the cabinet designated for spaghetti.

"Nah, what would _really_ kill Papyrus is if your father suddenly tried to use his _noodle_ and make spaghetti for once." Frisk and Sans both chuckle at the pun, and Sans shoots another couple back.

"That's im- _pasta-_ ble! I'm _alfredo_ that simply can't be right! _Nobody_ can kill Pappy; they don't have the _meat-balls_ to do it!" Toriel shakes her head, and Frisk bangs their forehead into the table. Sans laughs, winking cheekily at the two of them.

"BROTHER?! ARE THOSE MORE OF THOSE HORRIBLE PUNS THAT YOU ARE SO FOND OF MAKING?!" a shriek sounds from the living room, and Sans laughs even harder. The tall skeleton enters the kitchen with a grimace apparent on his face, shaking his head at his older brother. Toriel was still chuckling, but quickly collected herself and turned to Sans again.

"Well, thank you for going to the meeting for me, Sans; I'll be able to attend the next one." Sans nods, smiling wider.

"I'm totally coming again, I had fun."

A solid ' _thwump!'_ caught everyone's attention, and they turned to see Papyrus passed out on the floor. Sans instantly went 'protective-older-brother' mode and crouched down next to him, Toriel crouching down next to him. Frisk, with their never-ending genius, quickly signed out;

 _Well, who woulda guessed he'd pasta-out?_

After getting Papyrus back to conscious, and eating a delicious dinner, Sans collapsed on the couch. He picked up the remote, turning it on, before his vision turned fuzzy. He instantly went stiff, his joints tightening up as his magic instantly reacted to the falling sensation.

 ** _'_** ** _!.,ME./?_**

"Sans! You're going to blast the house to pieces!" a familiar voice calls out, catching Sans' attention. He jolts, the gaster blaster that had instinctively formed out of his distress, his blue eye light flickering out of existence as his vision realigned with itself. He looked up from the floor to see the entire household surrounding him, and with a start he realized that Frisk was looking _behind_ him.

"Kid…? What're you lookin' at?" Sans asks, looking behind him to see nothing. He turns back, and the kid gave him a look. Sans knew that look very well; they'd talk later. For now, Sans had to let Toriel fuss over him.

"Sans, it's okay, Frisk hasn't RESET, it's alright." Toriel stared right into his eyes, and Sans nods slowly, regaining his breath as his gut calmed down.

"I-I'm okay, Tori, I'm okay… just… you know…" Sans trails off, and Toriel nods. She gives Sans a fluffy hug that the little skeleton eagerly accepts. Papyrus rubs Sans' skull comfortingly, the texture of his glove soothing against the bone. Sans sighs, pulling himself up to his feet before facing Frisk.

"Hey, kid, it's about your bed time; lemme get ya to bed." Frisk nods, quickly retreating to their room. Sans readjusted his hoodie before quickly following, flashing a smile at Toriel and Papyrus.

"I'll be back down in a minute." Toriel and Pappy both nod, his brother giving a joyful "Nyeheheh!" and a thumbs up while Toriel sat down on the couch to read. Sans smiles, following Frisk upstairs quickly. He entered their room, closing the door behind him and letting his smile slip off his face.

These conversations were never something to smile about.

 _There was somebody behind you._ Frisk signs, _Somebody who wasn't supposed to be there. At least, I didn't recognize him._ Sans nods thoughtfully, sitting down on the bed next to the kid.

"Can you explain what he looked like? Or draw him?" Sans asks, and Frisk nods, grabbing a piece of paper and a black marker. They quickly scribbled something down, handing it back to Sans. Sans stared at it, his skeletal hands clenching at the paper tightly.

Sans recognized him easily. It would be impossible to forget _him_.

"Aww shit. Looks like I've got something new to deal with on my plate." Sans grumbles, clenching at where his soul was floating in his ribcage; where the small yellow section would be floating. He despised the yellow, but knew he couldn't risk removing it. Even the HP he had recovered over the year they had been above ground wouldn't be able to withstand it.

 _You know who it is?_ Frisk asks, and Sans nods solemnly.

"Unfortunately, yes; but it would explain some recent events that has been happening." Sans shakes his head, setting down the piece of paper as his brain rolled through the last 2 days.

Random blackouts. Pieces of his memory that were blank. It had started in the middle of the PTA meeting yesterday, when they had been talking about the play. One second he was getting ready to tell off the PTA, the next thing he knew he had the clipboard in his hands and was powering through all the topics; at the time his body just continued the actions it was doing while his brain suddenly floundered to keep up; only catching up when he collapsed into bed that night.

This morning, while helping Frisk with their homework, he had blanked again, and next thing he knew they were hugging him around the middle, thanking him for explaining it so well. His brain was shocked for a solid minute before he shrugged it off and started going about his day like normal. At first he had thought it was from the lack of sleep he's been getting, clearly though, this was not the case.

After putting the kid to bed, Sans walked downstairs to see that Papyrus was in the kitchen making something, and Toriel was still reading on the couch.

"Hey, I'm heading outside to get some fresh air. I'll have my phone on me, so call if you need me to _lighten_ the mood." Sans jokes, flicking the lightswitch on and off to Toriel's amusement and Papyrus' utter annoyance. With his own little chuckle, Sans exited the house; his grin not managing to stay on his face despite how pretty the starry night sky was. With a huff, Sans put up his furry hood and walked quietly down the sidewalk.

The suburban area they were in was pretty close to the main central area that the school and all the major jobs were, meaning that Papyrus, Frisk, Sans, and Toriel could all walk to their respective destinations every day, be it school or work. Sans quite liked it, it gave him an excuse to stretch his legs every day.

Police sirens sounded off far in the distance, but Sans just ignored them in favor of walking with his head down. Despite how good of a job Frisk had been doing as an ambassador, there was still heavy prejudice against monster kind that meant "missing-monster" cases weren't uncommon, even where they were at. The sirens weren't anything new.

There was a ruckus coming up from ahead, and Sans begrudgingly lifted his head to observe the possible threat, tearing him from his thoughts as a pickup truck drove down the abandoned street with a cop cruiser hot on its tail.

"Stop! Pull over and release the hostage with your hands up!" a cop yells with a megaphone, and Sans quickly realizes what exactly was going on. His ears picked up on a young child's screams coming from inside the truck, and within a second he had teleported into the center of the road. The truck barreled towards him wildly, no signs of stopping as the driver screamed at him to get out the way. Sans smirks, his right eye socket going dark while his left suddenly flashed blue; bones erupting out of the ground, impaling through the hood of the car and stopping it solidly in its tracks.

Smoke plumed out of the hood of the car, the people inside struggling to get themselves out of the smashed truck. They tumbled out, one holding a large black body bag that was wriggling desperately, the screams coming from inside. He had a pistol held up against what was presumably the head of the child, and Sans tensed.

"Drop the gun and release the child!" an officer yells, pointing his own gun at the criminal. The man refuses, pulling the hysterical child closer to him and pressing the muzzle of the gun right against it.

"Why?! Who cares if another monster goes missing?! Nobody _wants_ them here! If we kill them all, they'll run back to their mountain-!" Sans had had enough, summoning a large gaster blaster, aiming it at the entire group and charging the magic up. Blue and white bones float in the air around him, and he grasps at the man's soul, lifting him up slightly.

" ** _Let the kid go._** " A voice echoes from Sans' mouth, deep and throaty and dark. Sans didn't care, he wanted that child back, _now_. The man screams, dropping the gun and the body bag with the child inside. Sans nods, walking slowly forward, feeling the eye lights in his eyes disappear.

He went blank.

The police officers and criminals couldn't describe the feeling they caught racing down their spines even if they had been coherent and open to rational thought. The air around them seemed to chill them down through their clothes, the dark figure standing behind the small skeleton no less intimidating than the void itself.

It was tall, impossibly tall, clearly a skeleton like the one in front of it; its eye sockets housing two yellow lights, with a crack running through each socket. It was covered in a strange, dripping pitch-black fluid. It seemed to be stuck in a half-solid state; forever stuck between solid and liquid. It's melting jaw opened, a chilling word being spoken through it.

 ** _.'/?FREE,;!_**

The men obeyed, although they felt like the word was not meant in this context. They were not foolish enough to risk it however, and quickly unzipped the bag; revealing the armless, yellow lizard known as Monster Kid from its confines. He quickly darted away, hiding behind Sans because he knew that no matter how terrifying the skeleton looked, he was safer than the humans.

The tall figure wrapped its hands around the smaller skeleton's skull, who was still holding his magic at the ready, revealing the large gaping holes through each palm. Each hole was lined up with each eye socket, revealing something new about the previously-black right one.

There was a yellow eye light resting inside, shining as brightly as the blue one. With the revelation of the other color, more massive skull-cannons formed, shining bright yellow and with more prongs and sharp edges than the now-much-less-scary-by-comparison blue ones. They opened their massive maws, yellow energy collecting and charging up.

And then he flashed out of exhistance, as well as the yellow cannons. The skeleton's eyes went back to normal, and the blue magic popped out of exhistance as well; harshly dropping the criminals. The smaller skeleton smiles a creepy smile, putting one skeletal phalange on the little Monster Kid's head.

"Now then, wasn't that all nice and pleasant? Officers, you can take these guys now." The police instantly snap into action, handcuffing each criminal; who were each to shocked and traumatized to put up much of a fight. They were stuffed into a cop car, and drove away to the local prison. Sans glared after them, replacing his frown with a friendly smile when he turned to face Monster Kid.

"You okay, kiddo?" he asks, bending down to look at the slightly smaller (finally! Someone shorter than him!) monster; who was staring up at him with awestruck eyes.

"Dude… that was AWESOME!"


	4. Chapter 4

"You know Sans; you don't _have_ to come this time." Toriel comments to the little blue skeleton, who just smiles up and winks at her.

"Aww c'mon Tori, you know how _humerous_ I find these meetings to be; and _tibia_ honest, shutting down every one of Linda's dumb ideas is quite fun." Sans replied, chuckling at the scoff that sounded off behind him.

"BROTHER, PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU ARE GOING TO BE MAKING YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS THROUGHOUT THE MEETING?" Papyrus groans, making Sans smile back up at him.

"Probably not, luckily for you; I'll be too busy fighting off soccer-moms, which will be a job in itself, since they always go down _kicking_." Papyrus glares down evilly at Sans, and Sans shrugs back.

"Anyway bro, you sure you wanna come along today? They can get real… uhh… bad in there." Sans warns, but to no avail. Papyrus sets his shoulders, a convenient gust of wind blowing at the right time, making his scarf flutter gracefully in the wind behind him.

"DO NOT WORRY, DEAR BROTHER; FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ABLE TO HANDLE ANY KINDS OF UNPLEASANTNESS THESE HUMANS CAN SUMMON UP! I'M SURE WE WILL ALL BE GREAT FRIENDS IN TIME!" Papyrus exclaims confidently, making Sans chuckle before nodding. His brother had to right; who _couldn't_ be friends with his younger brother? Papyrus was so cool.

"With how cool you are bro? It'll be easy as _pie_." Sans smiles, gesturing at the cherry pie Toriel held in her paws. His wife giggles, holding open the door for the two skeletons to walk through as they continued to the PTA office.

Their lighthearted conversation (with plenty of puns much to Papyrus' disappointment) continued down the hallway until they reached the doorway, going through it and splitting off to their own destinations; Papyrus and Toriel to the table covered with baked goods to deposited their goodies, Sans over to Abha to talk shit about the other parents.

Cause that's what Sans was good at.

"Wow, I didn't think it was possible for Larry to get off his fat ass; you mean to tell me those slabs of meat he has attached to his torso are _legs_?" Sans comments, sitting down next to the Indian woman as she made a choking sound on her tea. She giggled lightly, nodding at Sans as she struggled to breathe properly.

"Oh man, I'm sorry; did my comment leave you _winded_?" Abha bursts into another fit, setting her cup on the table in favor of clutching at her gut.

"Sorry, normally my puns leave people _choking up_ , I guess I'll have to _cough_ _it up_ to my years of experience. But normally, suffocating people with laughter is not their _lung-_ tion." Abha was turning red from her lack of air, and parents around them were cracking smiles or groaning at the horrible puns.

"Th-That last one barely even _made sense_!" Abha gasps, and Sans shrugs.

"Hey, I ran out of material, if I must _cough-_ fess." Sans admits, wincing at his brother's voice from across the room.

"BROTHER, YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T BE MAKING ANY MORE PUNS ONCE WE GOT HERE!" Papyrus exclaims, and Sans winces before chuckling.

"Whelp, guess I better stop; you okay, Abha?" Sans asks, and she nods; pounding on her chest as she let loose a couple more wheezes before her breathing settled back out.

"Yeah, just caught me by surprise there; but you're totally right, how the _hell_ does he walk on those?"

And for the next 10 minutes, the two of them proceeded to talk shit about everyone they hated in that room.

"Holy hell, Heather is _waay_ too old to be wearing a skirt that short."

"Linda's got the Eiffel Tower's worth of makeup piled up on her face again."

"Look at her eyelids! White eyeshadow _does not_ _ **ever**_ work on _anyone_."

"I know right?"

"I personally call them 'crack-eyes'."

"Crack-eyes?"

"Yeah, cause the only reasonable excuse you could have for having them is that you dumped your head in crack, snorted it all up, and left the shit on your eyelids."

"That… actually makes quite a lot of sense."

"Hey, I don't have 7 PhDs for nothing."

"You have _7_ PhDs?!" a voice exclaims from behind the two, and Sans and Abha look behind them to see one of the other fathers looking at the short skeleton in amazement.

"Yeah, all but 2 just got confirmed about a month ago; I have a PhD is Nuclear Physics, Mechanical Engineering, Computer Engineering, Molecular Physics, and Quantum Physics. The ones that can't be confirmed up on the surface deal with magic and time-and-space anomalies." Sans replies, feeling quite uncomfortable from all the sudden attention.

"I-It's not like it's a big deal or anything…" Sans mutters uncomfortably, shrinking into his hoodie as his inner introvert starts to shriek in fear. Thankfully, Toriel comes to his rescue.

"Well everyone! It is time to start the meeting!" the goat-mom announces, and thankfully the attention is taken away from the poor miniature skeleton and towards the front as Linda took her spot as usual. Papyrus placed himself down in the seat next to him, smiling reassuringly to his older brother. Sans smiles back, feeling the anxiety from earlier dying down.

"Well, okay everyone; if you look at the board we have a list of things to discuss today." Linda points to the board, and Sans sighs in relief at the short list.

 ** _FUNDRAISERS_**

 ** _BAKE SALE_**

 ** _BULLYING ISSUES_**

"To start off, lets discuss the fundraisers we're going to be doing for the year. As we… ahem… _discussed_ last time; we plan to donate any leftovers from the bake sale to the homeless facility, and use the money from the sales to fund whatever we need. Now, for the general fundraisers; I'm thinking we should send home the standard packets full of sales and do the same as we do every year." Linda states, and Sans nods thoughtfully, only stumbling across one small problem.

"Ummm Linda? How much money do those fundraisers actually _bring in_? No offense or anything." Sans asks, really hoping that he didn't start up a catfight this early on in the meeting. With the way things have been going on lately, he didn't need another drama-fit on his hands.

"Well, I can't see why that is of any importance! I'm sure it makes quite enough!" Linda protests, and Sans quickly figured out that he would, sadly, not be getting a peaceful meeting.

"I don't know why you _can't_ see the importance; shouldn't we be looking at past successes and failures and adjusting the system accordingly? You know, to find a way that maximizes profit with the least amount of cost?" Sans questions, groaning in embarrassment as the other woman flustered and stammered.

 _She'd rather look stupid than agree with me on something? Is THAT her priority here?_

"Checking on the school files I have available with me… the largest sum of money fundraisers has made in the last 3 years is…." Toriel pipes up, glancing through charts on her school laptop, "$258."

Dead silence.

"And… how large is the student population?" Sans questions, a disbelieving look on his face (which was quite fascinating to the other parents, since it was quite a surprise when someone with no facial muscles used their face to express emotion).

"About… 950 students to a thousand." Toriel replies, catching on quickly.

"We were only able to collect _$258_ from around _1000_ students?" Sans gawks, and Toriel nods; sighing.

"Yes, it looks like I have not been properly informed of the fundraising profits. I have been led to believe we were making much more than this. This is unacceptable, and we must rethink this and try a different option." Toriel sighs, closing the lid of her laptop with an annoyed huff.

"WHY… WHY DON'T WE JUST HAVE EVERYONE COME IN AND DONATE $50?" Papyrus's tentative voice calls out, catching everyone's attention; including Linda.

"Oh god, _another_ one of you skeleton monsters." Linda groans, rolling her eyes distastefully. "Why don't you just go crawl back underneath your mountain?"

Sans saw red.

 ** _"_** ** _You don't talk to my brother that way."_** Sans growls out, his eye flashing cyan blue as he stared down at the woman with his truly menacing height of 5'4. The other parents got the warning signals; it seemed however that Linda truly wished to push her luck.

"And why not? It's not like you monsters actually have _emotions_ ; after all, what are you again? Beings made of 'magic'? It's not like you are actually _physical_ _beings_."

Abha's shocked gasp from beside him did not register to Sans, and his eye sockets went black as he grew still.

"YOU KNOW, MS. LINDA, NOT TO BE RUDE; BUT YOU'RE ACTING LIKE WE ACTUALLY GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR OPINION."

Sans jolted back to reality as he looked over at his brother in surprise. In fact, he wasn't the only one; Toriel stared at the tall skeleton with just as much shock.

Papyrus just cursed. Not only that, but he had said something _rude_ to someone else.

"E…Excuse me?" Linda replies, caught off-guard by the strange reactions of the two monsters she considered to be her bitter enemies. Both looked at the taller skeleton with shock, even Sans; who she was surprised was able to feel surprise at all.

"BY THE WAY, I CAN NOW FULLY UNDERSTAND WHY THERE IS NO 'R' IN YOUR PREFIX. OH, BUT WE DON'T RESPECT OTHERS GENDER-PREFERENCES IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY; AND YOU LOOK VERY MUCH LIKE A MAN, SO I THINK I SHALL REFER TO YOU AS MR. LINDA." Papyrus comments thoughtfully, and Linda splutters in anger.

"SO I GUESS MY EARLIER OBSERVATION WAS INCORRECT, THERE IS INFACT AN 'R' IN YOUR PREFIX. YOU MUST FORGIVE ME, SANS IS MUCH BETTER AT THIS THAN I AM." Papyrus shrugs, smiling at the crowd of gaping faces pleasantly, looking as sweet as can be.

"AS TO YOUR EARLIER COMMENT ABOUT OUR… AHEM… COMPOSTION; I CAN ASSURE YOU I AM PHYSICAL ENOUGH FOR YOU TO BE ABLE TO FEEL ME IF I, YOU KNOW, 'ACCIDENLTY' LET A BONE SLIP."

Papyrus' eye flashed orange for a split second, and Sans smirked; deciding to reel the conversation back in.

"Your earlier idea sounded good Paps, mind elaborating a little?" Sans cut in, catching Papyrus' attention. He nods, a small pink flush brightening up his cheekbones.

"SO SORRY BROTHER, I GOT A LITTLE DISTRACTED." Sans smiles, closing his eyes and calming down, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder pad as he sat down.

"Nah, it's okay bro. Just go ahead and speak your idea." Papyrus nodded, seeming to gain confidence.

"WELL, I WAS THINKING; THE LAST YEAR THAT FRISK HAS BEEN GOING TO SCHOOL THEY'VE TALKED ABOUT ALL THESE FUNDRAISERS AND HOW NOBODY EVER BOTHERED WITH THEM. SO I WAS WONDERING IF PERHAPS INSTEAD OF DOING SOMETHING TIME CONSUMING AND WASTEFUL; WE JUST SEND OUT AN E-MAIL TO ALL THE PARENTS GIVING THEM AN OPTION BETWEEN EITHER DOING THE FUNDRAISERS OR JUST COMING IN AND DONATING $50 AT THE BEGINNING OF THE SCHOOL-YEAR?"

Sans thinks for a moment, before smiling brightly at Papyrus.

"That's… a great idea Paps! Even if only half the student body chose to donate if we're estimating that the student-body is about 970, we'd still get about $24,300! That's _94_ times better than previous years!" Sans exclaims, smiling brightly at his younger brother.

Papyrus' face lights up; "YOU REALLY THINK IT'S THAT GOOD OF AN IDEA?" Sans nods, and the two skeletons smile happily at each other.

The rest of the parents in the room stare between the two in bewilderment.

 _Looks like Papyrus is going to be a frequent companion in this as well…._ Toriel sighs, writing down the change in the folder and smiling at the two extremely-lovable and cute skeleton brothers that had the entire room terrified for their lives not even 5 minutes ago.


	5. Chapter 5

The meeting continued peacefully afterwards, with no conflict between any of the mothers and the monsters. Issues were settled in a grown-up fashion, and Sans found himself sticking around afterwards to small talk with the other parents.

"Hey, how's Michael doing with Algebra?" Sans asks one of the fathers in attendance, an African-American man named Richard. Richard was a single-father, and was almost regarded with a higher level of disgust than Sans by the other mothers. He was quiet, but when he did speak his speech was heavy with an accent. He had his long black hair pulled into a low pony-tail, and Sans had heard the rumors of his police record.

Richard was as much of a standout as Sans was.

"He doin' 'kay; coul' use a bi' o' 'elp every now n' t'en. Honestly, I don' ge' t' much m'self." Richard confessed, looking around nervously as if he was afraid of being judged for something. Sans smiled, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, Frisk has been having a bit of trouble themselves as well. Maybe we could set up a group study session with some of the other kids who're having trouble? I know Abha's kid, Aarav, is having trouble with inequalities." Sans offers, and Richard smiles back.

"I'd li' t'at. It'd be 'elpful." Sans nods, pulling out his blue IPhone and unlocking it, handing it over with the contacts open.

"Here, lets trade numbers real quick so we can sort out a time and date sometime before the next test." Richard hands over his own phone, a Samsung, and Sans quickly inputs his own number and hands it back.

Richard glances down before his eyes narrow in confusion.

"Ummm… Sans? 'ow am I s'pposed to dial t'is?" he asks, catching Sans' attention.

"What do you mean, Richard?" Sans asks, walking over to double check that he had inputted it correctly. The sight he was met with chilled him.

The numbers had been replaced with wing dings. His brain translated automatically, already being fluent in the written and spoken language.

 ** _IM COMING BACK PROJECT S-1._**

"Sans? R' you 'kay?" Richard asks, shaking Sans' shoulder as he stared at the frozen skeleton. His eye sockets had lost the white lights, completely black and empty. Richard was almost afraid the skeleton had lost consciousness.

"Sans! Sans!" Richard yells, catching several people's attention, Linda's included.

"Oh god, what's wrong with him now?" Linda growls, hands on her hips as she turned from her spot to watch.

Toriel and Papyrus rush over, Abha following behind.

"What is wrong with him?" Abha asks, and Richard shakes his head. Toriel grabs the phone in Sans' hands, surprised at the odd writing. Papyrus focuses on Sans, pulling him into a hug.

"IT'S BEEN OVER A YEAR SINCE THE LAST RESET, SANS. THERE IS NO MORE RESETS." Papyrus coos, patting at the back of Sans' skull.

"I don't think it's the resets that set this off, Papyrus; can you read this?" Toriel asks, holding out the phone for the taller skeleton to read. Papyrus instantly smiled, recognizing the language.

"AH, YES, I RECOGNIZE THIS. THIS IS WING DINGS, IT IS THE LANGUAGE THAT BOTH SANS AND I ARE FLUENT IN. OUR FATHER SPOKE IT OFTEN BEFORE HE DISAPPEARED SUDDENLY. SANS NEVER DID TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM."

"What does it read?" Toriel asks, puzzled; the two skeletons had a father? Why hadn't Sans told her this? Why didn't Papyrus know what happened to him?

"IT READS 'IM COMING BACK PROJECT S-1'. I CANNOT PRETEND TO UNDERSTAND WHAT THE NAME S-1 MEANS." Papyrus looks back to Sans, picking him up and shaking him by his arm pits. Richard looks like he was having a panic attack with all the attention on him, and Abha looked just as worried."

"Project S-1? What is he, a _science experiment_?" Linda calls out, catching the attention of the two still-conscious monsters, and unknowingly, the one hidden member of the room nobody could see.

"Of course not! Sans is a sentient creature, not some animal formed from a test tube!" Abha yells out, outraged on the behalf of her friend. Toriel stared at Papyrus, who was quiet. The taller skeleton brightened instantly, smiling widely.

"OF COURSE HE ISN'T! SANS IS MY BROTHER AFTER ALL! HE WOULD TELL ME IF HE WAS A CREATION OF OUR FATHER'S!" Papyrus answers, sounding to everyone who bothered to listen to his tone like he was trying to convince himself more than he was Linda.

.-.

Sorry this was short, got caught up with surgery and I'm setting up stuff with others stories and the next couple chapters. ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

Sans felt like shit, which isn't exactly new. He couldn't remember shit about what happened at the PTA meeting; could only remember the little… _message_ Gaster had sent him.

Sans had woken up in his bed surrounded by Papyrus and Frisk. Both had been in a panic, but Toriel had quickly shoved them out of the room saying that Sans needed rest. With the two gone, Toriel turned towards him.

"You have a hell of a lot to explain, Comic Sans Wingdings." Toriel crosses her arms, and Sans flinches from the use of his full name. He was in for it now.

"Ummm… what do I have to explain, Tori?" Sans asks nervously, knowing _exactly_ what he'd have to explain but wanting to delay for a long as possible. Possibly long enough for the kid to RESET.

Toriel gave him _the look_ ; that look told Sans that he fucked up and if he wanted to save himself he better do whatever she had just told him to do or face the consequences. And since Sans certainly did not want to end up like Asgore, he quickly started to explain.

"Okay! Okay… Gaster was my father. Technically, Papyrus' and I's creator. He made us and took care of us as the Royal Scientist. He made a mistake while making' me, which is why I had such low stats Underground." Sans starts, watching with one eye open as Toriel sat down on the bed facing him; still giving him the look.

"A-Anyway, he taught Papyrus how to fight and got his DEF and ATK up without increasing his LVL. Since I couldn't fight like Papyrus could, Gaster taught me on every subject available. Locked me in the royal library and everything. He helped me implement science into my magic, and eventually helped me form some of my… more powerful attacks." Sans glances up at Toriel, seeing the impatience on her face.

 _Oh shit_ ; "I helped him build the Core as well, and the day we got it working he slipped on something and fell in. The Core was powerful enough to erase his past existence from the time lines, so of course nobody remembered him… except for Papyrus and I."

"Since we were technically a part of Gaster that did not fall into the Core, he stayed alive in those parts; so we could remember him through those pieces. I told Papyrus that he had a royal duty to do, and Papyrus just believes that he's still doing it. Doesn't really understand death quite yet… does he?" Sans chuckles, and Toriel sighs.

"And what is this… S-1 business?" She asks, and Sans flinches at the name.

"God, I've always hated that name. He called me that before he found out we were actually sentient, conscious beings that could understand him and feel pain. He called Papyrus P-1; if you ever call him that he usually has a bad panic attack. He calls me S-1 whenever he's upset with me or really wants my attention." Toriel nods, looking at Sans worriedly.

"Sans… did he ever hurt either of you?"

Sans chuckles, "Did he ever _hurt_ us? Oh no, he only slightly _maimed us_ a bit! He only _injected pure DETERMINATION_ into me! He only _ripped out_ a piece of our _skulls_ and replaced it with the _palms of his fucking hands_! What made you think he hurt us?" Sans replies, magic flashing blue. He _really_ did not want to talk about this. He did not want to talk about what Gaster had done to them before he gathered up enough monster-decency to treat them like actual living beings.

"Sans… calm down. We don't need to talk about that if you don't want to." Toriel puts a large, furry paw on his head, and Sans sighed into the warmth.

"Yeah, sorry Tori, just… don't like talking about it." Toriel nods, rubbing Sans' head before continuing her questioning.

"Anyway… do you think he is upset with you?" Toriel cautiously asks, and Sans sighs, lowering his head.

"I have no idea; I'd hope not, but it seems lately he's been really trying to get my attention."

"Sans…" Sans' looks up, only to be hit by _the look_ again. He quickly curses himself out, because shit he just basically told Tori he's been lying to her about his well-being. Oh fuck… oh god he's so fucking dead.

"Tori…?"

"Explain. Now."

Sans quickly told her about the memory blanks, how it's been going on for several weeks now, and she did _not_ look pleased.

"You're telling me that your father, wait no, the father you _used_ to have before he fell into the Core, who created you… is now trying to get contact with you through this 'Void' thing he now inhabits?" Toriel sighs, and Sans nods.

"And he is possibly doing this by using the pieces of himself he has installed in your skull to communicate by wiping your memories at certain points of the day?" Sans nods again.

"And you just _now_ decided to tell me?" Sans nods. Toriel groans, flopping backwards on the bed.

"I swear to the stars Sans, one of these days…." Toriel looks over at Sans, noticing that he was looking at something behind her.

"Sans…? What're you looking at?" Toriel asks, turning her head around only to be met with a _very_ large figure standing at the foot of her bed. He wore a long, black coat, a gray turtleneck, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He was a skeleton with two large cracks running through each eye.

The palms of his hands had holes in them.

"Hello son." Gaster smiles. "I'm sure you've been expecting me


	7. Chapter 7

" _Expected?!_ Mother fucker what part of this was supposed to be _expected_?!" Sans replies, teleporting in front of the tall man with both feet planted un-intimidatingly on the bed.

"Well, you've been getting my messages, haven't you?" Gaster replies, looking honestly shocked.

" _What messages?!_ All I know is that you've been fucking with memories again!" Sans yells back, temper skyrocketing at the man in front of him. The bedroom door opens, showing Papyrus and Frisk.

"Papyrus?!" Sans yells, unheard as Papyrus quickly screamed out "DAD?!" and tackle-hugged Gaster.

"YOU'RE FINALLY BACK FROM YOUR TRIP! I'VE DONE SO MUCH THAT I NEED TO TELL YOU ABOUT! DID YOU KNOW WE'RE ABOVE GROUND RIGHT NOW? I'VE LEARNT HOW TO DRIVE! AND UNDYNE HAS LET ME ON THE ROYAL GUARD, ALTHOUGH ALL WE DO NOW IS SHOW AROUND TOURISTS! AND-" Gaster settles his hands on Papyrus' shoulders, quieting him quickly.

"That all sounds truly fascinating, Pappy! I've missed you dearly and would love to hear your stories! How about you, Frisk, and Toriel all head downstairs while Sans and I have a small chat about something." Gaster replies, and Papyrus nods; snatching up Frisk onto his back and quickly dragging Toriel out of her bed. Once the room was empty, he turned to Sans.

"Soooo… you haven't been getting the messages I've been sending you?" Gaster starts, wringing his hands nervously as he regarded his son.

"No, dad; I haven't been getting your fucking messages! You _know_ you can't do telepathy!" Sans yells back, and Gaster glares back.

"I was stuck in the Void okay? There wasn't any other way! And it took me forever to muster up enough magical power to do each, so at least give me that!"

"Ah, yes father; congratulations on not being a fucking lazy-ass and just _LEAVING US ON OUR OWN FOR THE PAST 7 YEARS_! How'd you even get out of the Void anyway?!"

"Some goat kid named Asriel and a human named Chara helped me out. They said they had nothing to go back to in the real world, so they did not come with me. I'd rather not talk about it to be honest." Gaster suddenly looked sheepish, and Sans groans in long-suffered annoyance.

He knew that look. Gaster fucked something up.

" _What did you do_?" Sans questions, hands cupping his head as he fought to control his headache.

"I… might have torn an anomaly into time and space…" Sans twitches, looking up at Gaster before exploding.

"GOD DAMNIT DAD! We _talked_ about this before you fell into the Core!"

Gaster looked offended, "It's not like I could help it! I only pulled 3 sets of you and Papyrus through anyway!"

"Ah, yes; " _only 3 sets_ " he says; you do know your track record for these things right?! You probably pulled one of the Fells, stars forbid you pulled Reaper or Horror." Sans glares.

"I know I pulled Swap, Swap Papyrus gave me a death glare as they were pulled through." Gaster adds, and Sans groans into a pillow.

"Shit, Dad- you know how much of a loose cannon Blue is around humans!"

"It's not like I _chose_ to pull them through!" Gaster protests, and Sans screams into the pillow.

"Okay, shut the fuck up; we know it's one of the Fells, Swap, and I'm guessing since there currently isn't screams of terror in the streets- we know you didn't pull Reaper or Horror. The next worse would be Mafia, but you totally didn't pull them."

Gaster looked guilty. Sans felt like his skull was splitting.

"Dad…?"

"Ummm… about that…"

"GOD DAMNIT DAD!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Okay, okay, okay; so things have gone to shit, what else is new?" Sans groans, sitting on the edge of the bed as Gaster stood sheepishly at the end of the bed. Sans looks at him before scoffing and returning to bury his face in his hands.

"We just gotta find them before they destroy something and get them back to their own universes. Simple enough!" Sans says, desperately trying to find a positive side to all of this.

Gaster smiled; "The tear should still be open! It'll be easy to push them back through." Sans glared at him.

"I appreciate the information, but quit the positive/supportive bs; I'm still pissed at you." Sans snaps, and Gaster shrinks back down. Sans sighs heavily, standing up and slipping on his blue hoodie.

"Okay, okay; tell me where you last saw them and while you go catch up with Papyrus, I'll go find them and get 'em back through."

Gaster starts to object, "But I-"

" ** _s, r._** " Sans eyes go black, and Gaster quickly nods, rushing through locations.

"Fells are near a police station, Mafia are in the middle of a warehouse, and Swap is in the park." Gaster blurts, and Sans nods; teleporting through the void.

Gaster sighs, walking downstairs to talk with Papyrus.

Fells

(UF Sans is Red, UF Paps is Fell) (When by themselves they'll call each other by their real names)

" **SANS! WAKE UP!** " Sans groans, eyes cracking open to see Papyrus standing above him with a surprised look on his face. That expression is what wakes him up fully; he hasn't seen that expression on his brother in a long time.

" **Wh-What is it boss?** " Sans stutters, quickly picking himself off the ground when Papyrus gave a sharp tug to his collar.

" **DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHERE IN THE HELL WE ARE?** " Papyrus replies, and Sans notices that he had not been waken up in his room. In fact, they were obviously nowhere near his room.

The room they were in was made of concrete down from the ceiling to the floors. One wall was entirely made of steel bars, and a row of 4 bunkbeds faced him. Red raised a brow, turning to inspect the rest of the room.

The ceiling was way too low for Papyrus, who had to stoop almost in half to fit. In fact, Sans felt like if he jumped he'd be just shy of touching it himself. Which was saying something.

" **I… have no clue boss**." Sans admits, a muffled sound catching his attention. Sans turns towards the back of the room, seeing something hiding underneath the bed. Suddenly fearing an attacker, he quickly grasps at the being's soul and yanks them out.

Sans froze when he recognized the human. Papyrus turned, and saw them instantly.

" **SANS! IT'S A HUMAN!** " Papyrus exclaims, rushing over (as best as he could have bent over as he was) and grabbed the male. " **AND IT IS FULLY GROWN! NO DOUBT, THIS WILL GET ME IN THE ROYAL GUARD FOR SURE!** "

The human struggles in his grip, tears leaking down his cheeks.

"Guards! Guards!" He screams, making Sans glance at the barred-door in concern. Why was the human yelling for guards? Clearly, it couldn't be the Royal Guard he wanted, unless he had an obvious death wish.

So if not the Royal Guard, then what guard?

" **Boss, I don't think we're in the underground**." Sans speaks up, catching Papyrus' attention.

Papyrus stops to think, ignoring the screaming din coming from the hallway. Sans, however, noticed it and was now starting to panic himself.

" **B-Boss! I think we have to get out of here!** "

" **THEN TELEPORT US, YOU IMBECILE!"**

" **I don't know where we are! I very well could put us in the CORE!** " Sans exclaims, and Papyrus rolls his eyes before turning to the human.

" **HUMAN! WHERE ARE WE?"**

The male human stutters, "Y-You're in the W-West Township J-Jailhouse!"

" **WELL THAT WAS UTTERLY USELESS; I'LL JUST BUST US OUT!** " Papyrus exclaims, summoning several bones before a scream of terror tears away his attention.

"What're you monsters doing to my husband?!" a woman screams from the other side of the bars, catching Sans' attention.

The woman had bleached-blonde hair, a ridiculous amount of makeup on, and a rather ugly yellow smock. Like Jesus Christ, Sans wasn't one to judge fashion but holy fuck.

" **Listen, Ms… It's not what you think it is. My brother and I just woke up here and he was-** "

"Sans! You better explain this! And what's with that getup you're wearing?" she exclaims, and Sans looks up at her in surprise.

" **How the fuck do you know me, human? We've never met. And what the hell do you mean by 'getup'?** " Sans growls, making the other shrink back while Papyrus turned to the woman.

" **HUMAN! WHERE THE HELL ARE WE? IT SEEMS THE MALE HUMAN HAS BEEN USELESS IN REGARDS TO ANSWERING OUT QUESTIONS!** " Papyrus exclaims, and the woman only looked more undignified.

"What has gotten _into_ you two?! Oh, I knew all you monsters were savages!" The words cause Sans to laugh; she thought _they_ were savages? Oh, she was in for hell if she really pissed them off.

"There you two are! Fucking Gaster didn't tell me you were _in_ the jail!" a new voice calls out, and another skeleton rushes into the cell. Sans recognizes him instantly.

" **Original! Where the hell are we?** " Sans calls, and the other groans.

"You're in UnderTale universe, Red; all you need to know is Gaster."

(UF Sans and UF Paps are now Red and Fell)

Red groans, face-palming.

" **The idiot tore a hole throughout the universes again?** "

"Yep. He pulled you guys, Swap, and Mafia." Sans grabs them, turning towards the door.

" **Dear stars, not Mafia! Aren't you guys on the surface here? They'll wreak havoc!** " Red exclaims, snatching at the back of Fell's scarf.

" **C'mon Boss! We gotta get back to the Original's house and wait for transport back.** "

" **HAS THEIR IDIOTIC VERSION OF GASTER PULLED US THROUGH AGAIN?!** " Fell exclaims, and Red nods.

" **Yep, the fucker is in for a world of pain once we get back.** "

"Excuse me! I would like an explanation for what is going on!" the woman calls out again, catching Sans' attention.

"Linda? What the fuck are you doing here?" he asks, making the other huff in aggravation.

"You mean before these _monsters_ appeared? I was visiting my husband!"

"…you have a husband?" Sans looked amazed, and the woman looked furious.

"Of course I have a husband!" Sans looked over at Red.

"Was he in there?" Red nods, pointing at the man quivering on the jail room floor. Sans looked past Red and Fell to stare at the dark-haired human.

"You married _her?!_ " the man in the cell seemed too shell-shocked to answer, the woman however, seemed infuriated.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?! You better explain _all of this_ immediately!" Sans groans, rolling his eyes.

"My father tore a hole through multiple universes and I now have to collect up all three of them and shove them back through before the hole stiches itself back together. Now I have to go." Sans teleports them before they could hear her response.

Sans drops them off at their house, and Fell sighs as he stood back up to his full height, his spine creaking and popping loudly. Red looks over at Sans.

" **Where's Gaster.** " Sans smirks.

"Living room with the human child. You know what you're allowed and not allowed to do until I get you home." Red nods, handing his leash to Fell and walking together towards the living room. Sans sighs, teleporting towards his next destination to search.

Swaps 

(Same deal with the Swaps, US Sans is Blue and US Paps is Swap)

" _Pappy! Where are we?_ " Sans asks, looking up at Papyrus as the orange-hooded skeleton looked around the area they were in.

There was grass, trees, and the sky. And given that Papyrus had been woken up rather rudely by Gaster, Papyrus only had one guess.

" _UNDERTALE UNIVERSE IF I HAD TO GUESS, AND IT LOOKS LIKE WE'RE ON THE SURFACE._ " Papyrus responds, and Sans' eyes turned to stars in excitement.

" _Ooh boy! We're on the surface! Let's go exploring!_ " Papyrus groaned, snatching desperately at his brother's scarf.

" _WE NEED TO WAIT FOR THE ORIGNAL TO GET US AND ANY OTHERS PULLED THROUGH AND GET US HOME!_ "

" _He'll find us eventually! Let's see some things before he takes us back!_ " Sans insists, breaking free from Papyrus' grip and dashing off. Papyrus groans, teleporting after him because he was too lazy to walk.

He quickly realized that letting Sans run off was a huge mistake.

" _Look Papyrus! So many humans!_ " Sans calls out, unnerving many people around them; Papyrus groans and rushes over to his brother whilst calling out to the people around them.

" _SORRY! TRUST ME, IF YOU RECOGNIZE US AS SOMEONE; WE ARE NOT THAT PERSON! JUST IGNORE HIM, WE'RE NOT FROM AROUND HERE_." Papyrus quickly scoops up Sans, teleporting farther away.

He sighs, god the original was gonna kill them.

" _Pappy! Look, that guy has candy!_ " Sans exclaims, running towards a large van that had FREE CANDY printed on the side. Papyrus had never seen anything of the sort, and quietly followed behind his brother to inspect the van.

Inside was a fully grown male human who was smoking a cigarettes and had a bag next to him. Sans spots him, smiling widely.

" _Hello human! I saw that you had free candy! May I have some?_ " Papyrus groans, his brother was going to be on a massive sugar high soon, wasn't he? The male human perks up, smiling and nodding.

"Why, I sure do! I haven't ever seen a skeleton child before! You must make some rather nice company!" he smirks, reaching into his bag.

"Hold on, sonny; I got something for you right here…"

"There you are." A new voice calls out, and the original Sans teleports between Blue and the man.

(The Swaps will now use their nicknames)

" _AH, TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH SANS_." Swap calls out, walking over.

" _THIS GUY WAS JUST ABOUT TO GIVE BLUE SOME CANDY_." Sans stiffens, turning around to face the man behind him.

" **?** " Sans questions, and Swap instantly took stock of the situation.

A van that read FREE CANDY on the side, that held an older man inside. Swap's eyes widen as he realized what he almost just let happen. He grabs Blue's soul, yanking him backwards into his arms as his orange gaster blasters form and let loose a cannon of magic.

" _YOU MOTHER FUCKER!_ " he yells, clutching Blue to his chest protectively. Sans quickly teleports out of the way, and the man with his van is quickly evaporated into dust.

"Damn dude, that was a little excessive." Sans states, and Swap huffs.

" _THAT'S WHAT THE FUCKER GETS_." Swap huffs, turning towards Blue.

" _ARE YOU OKAY?_ " he asks, relieved to see that Blue was cross with him.

" _Brother! That was entirely unnecessary! He was just going to give me candy!"_

Swap sighs, shaking his head and turning to face Sans.

" _GASTER DECIDED TO PULL US THROUGH AGAIN, HUH?_ " he asks, and Sans nods.

"Yeah, he finally found his way out of the void and pulled you, Fell, and Mafia along with him." Swap groans, shaking his head.

" _I CAN IMAGINE THE FELLS WERE A MESS, AND I DON'T WANT TO IMAGINE WHAT THE MAFIAS ARE DOING_. _MOB AND PAPS ARE THE 3_ _RD_ _WORST GUYS HE COULD'VE PULLED."_ Sans nods, grabbing the two and teleporting.

"Tell me about it. They're in a warehouse, and the only one I know of is a massive drug and illegal gun hotspot." Swap shakes his head.

 _"_ _SO HE MANAGED TO DROP THEM IN THEIR ZONE; GREAT. EXPECT GANGWARS IN THE NEXT HOUR OR SO IF YOU CAN'T GET THEM NOW._ "

"Yeah, I know. I'm going now. Gaster is in the living room, probably dealing with Red and Fell as we speak. You gonna go save him or watch him suffer?" Swap chuckles, letting go of Blue so that he could dash to the living room.

" _AFTER THE MESS HE JUST PUT US IN? I'M HOPING FELL DRAWS BLOOD._ " Sans smirks, teleporting away. Swap sighs, turning towards the living room and walking in.

This was going to be a long day.

Mafias

(Fair warning; this is my first time EVER writing Mafia. So please give me criticism on how I write them so I can get a basic idea on what to do and what not to do! Until I figure out what their actual fan-names are, UM Sans is Mob and UM Papyrus is just Paps.)

"Want to run that by me again, buster?" Sans growls, holding up his Gaster-Pistol up to the punk human's head. The human spits at him, growling.

"I said that if you and your brother knew what was best for you, you'd leave before my boys and I decided to use your bones as toothpicks." Papyrus guffaws behind him, messing with the rumpled cuffs of his white suit.

"YOU HUMANS SURE ARE CONFIDENT IN YOUR ABILITIES! MAYBE WE SHOULD LET THEM TRY, BROTHER!" Sans rolls his eyes, cocking his gun and letting his magic pour into it.

"I dunno, brother; if this human keeps talking shit I'll rip his dick off and shove it so far up his ass he'll be choking up spank for a month. How's that sound, human?" Sans puffs out a ring of smoke right in the human's face, making him cough.

The other humans behind the first growl, one pulling out his own gun.

"Back off, fucker! Get you and your tweed-jacket brother off our turf!" Sans chuckles, glancing up at the other human under the rim of his blue-trimmed fedora.

"Brother?" A bone erupts from the ground at the human's feet, knocking him directly in the chin and sending him backwards. Papyrus's right eye glowed bright orange, his smile dapper and threatening as always.

"NOW, NOW, HUMAN; THAT WON'T BE NECCESARY. WE JUST WANT TO KNOW WHERE WE ARE."

"You two are in the UnderTale universe, and you better believe you're in a lot of trouble." A new voice calls out from the warehouse entrance, and Sans turns to look at the doors.

The original stood there, breathing heavily and glaring at them angrily. Sans only smiled back at him.

(Mafias are now referred to by their nicknames.)

"Original! Haven't seen you in quite a bit!" Mob exclaims, lowering his pistol from the human's head. Paps turns to see the original, his smile becoming nicer and more real.

"AH! HOW PLEASANT TO SEE YOU, SANS! HAS YOUR GASTER, THE RATHER BRILLIANT YET IDIOTIC FELLOW HE IS, MANAGED TO PULL US INTO YOUR UNIVERSE AGAIN?" Sans glares at him, before nodding.

"Yep, and just so you know; we're on the surface so when I take you back you are hiding the pistols and what you do for a living from the kid."

Mob rolls his eyes, adjusting his blue suit and tie while puffing on his cigar. "Yeah, we know your rules here. We gentlemen know how to act around kids." Mob slides his pistol next to his other one into its holster, wincing as he untucked his shirt and draped it around to hide the weapons.

Sans glares at Paps, who looked appalled at having to mess up his white suit.

"You too."

Paps sighs, untucking his shirt as well and hiding his guns inside. He adjusts his fedora, glaring heatedly at Sans.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW BADLY UNTUCKING THIS SHIRT IS TO MY GENTLEMANLY IMAGE? IF I DIDN'T KNOW HOW BADLY YOU'D KICK MY ASS IF I DIDN'T, I'D NEVER LISTEN TO A WORD YOU SAID." Paps growls, and Sans growls right back; surprising the two because in their lives they had _never_ heard the other growl.

"Just shut up and get over here. I need to teleport you back so I can shove you, the Fells, and the Swaps back through the tear." Mob nods, he and Paps grabbing Sans' shoulders before looking back at the humans.

"Don't think my threat isn't still valid, fuckers. I have no problem tearing a hole through time and space to kill you." The humans nod, and Sans rolls his eyes before teleporting them back.

This was their first time in the house, and Mob and Paps stared around appreciably.

"Cute place you got here, 'riginal. Where can we hang our hats and coats?" Mob asks, slipping his fedora off and placing a hand on the collar of his jacket. Sans glares at the nickname, shaking his head.

"Nowhere; you're not gonna be here for long." Mob and Paps both cringe at the fact that they had to wear their hats and coats while _inside_ ; stars, next he was gonna tell them to attend a bloody bake sale.

Together they walk into the living room, Paps ducking underneath the doorway slightly since he was a bit too tall. Inside the living room was Toriel, Frisk, Papyrus, Gaster, Fell, Red, Blue, and Swap. Toriel and Frisk both looked amazed, Gaster looked terrified, and both Fell and Swap both looked annoyed while Red was dealing with a hyper Blue and Papyrus. All eyes turned towards them when Sans walked through the door with Mob and Paps behind him.

" **FINALLY! YOU GOT THE BONEHEADS!** " Fell exclaims, grabbing Red's leash and stalking over to the Mafia brothers.

" **HOW MUCH TROUBLE DID YOU TWO MANAGE TO MAKE IN THE SHORT TIME YOU WERE ALLOWED TO ROAM AROUND?** " Fell seemed angry, and Sans smirks. This wasn't the first time Fell, or even Swap, had been pulled into their universe. They knew his rules, and they were very punctual about abiding to them; Fell and Blue even more so.

And despite the way he tried to hide it, Sans knew that Fell secretly _adored_ Frisk and would have no problems going on a massacre for them.

"WELL! THAT'S VERY RUDE OF YOU! MY BROTHER AND I MADE NO TROUBLE AT ALL! WE SIMPLY RAN INTO SOME VERY UNPLEASANT GENTLEMEN!" Paps exclaims, popping a large cigar into his mouth. Fell growls, snatching it and tossing it to the trash.

It was kind of an amazing throw, actually.


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay, you two can fight later; but right now we have to get through the tear and get you all back to your universes." Sans interrupts, grabbing Fell and Paps both by the seat of their pants (both of them letting out an embarrassed squawk from being manhandled by someone at least 2 feet shorter them) and dragging them upstairs to the room. Red and Mob both follow, both doubled over laughing from watching their brothers getting practically dragged like children. The Swaps follow right on their tails, and Gaster sighs before heading towards the stairs after them. He's stopped by a paw on his shoulder.

He turns to see Toriel standing there with a determined look on her face.

"After you're done cleaning up this mess; you and your son are going to explain yourselves. And I expect it to be a damn good explanation."

 _Mom! Swear jar!_ Frisk signs, and Toriel sighs before looking down at them.

"I'm sorry my child, let me go do that right now." The two walk to the kitchen, and Gaster shudders before heading upstairs. He enters the room, which was crammed full of skeletons making small talk in anticipation, and got a harsh glare from Sans.

"Okay Gaster, do your thing and let's get these guys home; I have a feeling Toriel is gonna want a lengthy conversation with me after this."

" **Oh! You and Queen Toriel finally got together?** " Red asks, and Sans nods with a smile. Red smirks, he and Swap both clapping.

" _IT TOOK YOU TWO LONG ENOUGH; WE'VE BEEN TELLING YOU SINCE THE LAST RESET THAT YOU TWO NEEDED TO BE TOGETHER._ " Swap jokes, and Sans rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah; I popped the question after we made it out of the Underground. Did it with a bottle of ketchup and a ring pun."

" **That's my man! Wish I coulda been there to see it.** " Red slaps Sans on the back, and Sans smiles back. Gaster smiles as well, before clearing his throats.

"You three ladies gonna gossip and share wedding stories all day or are we getting them back home?" Gaster jokes, only to be met with a glare from everyone in the room except Blue and Papyrus.

"Just hurry it up, old man." Sans groans, and Gaster puts up his hands in a 'don't hurt me' stance. The Void pops open behind him; the colors of the room being sucked away except for the colors of their magic.

Gaster's glowed yellow, Papyrus', and Pap's all glowed orange. Swap's orange had traces of yellow inside. Blue and Mob glowed blue. Red's blood red magic had flashes of yellow, and Fell's glowed blood red. Sans glowed blue and yellow, the two different colors clashing and fighting at each other with sparks and jolts violently. The Swaps and Fells ignore it, knowing that saying anything would result in their immediate dusting.

The Mafias however, did not know that.

"'riginal? What the hell is wrong with your magic?" Mob questions, making Sans freeze and Red, who was next to him, jolt. Red swung around, nearly clocking Mob in the chin before Sans caught him.

"It's fine Red; Mob didn't have to go through it like we did." Sans whispers, and Red glares before calming. He places a hand on Sans' shoulder, the blue and yellow magic calming slightly before continuing their violent clashing.

Gaster looked uncomfortable, but quickly held the Void open wider so that they could all fit through. The skeletons rush through, 3 identical tears in the distance. One red, one blue, and one white. Swap ran towards the blue, Fells towards the red, and the Mafias ran towards white. Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster all hung back; watching to make sure they went through. Fell, Swap, and Mafia all reached out to the tears, barely a fingertip's-length away.

And then they were all spat out of the Void like a tasteless piece of chewing gum.

" _ **Fuck! No!**_ " Gaster yells, trying desperately to rip apart the reality holding him from the Void; his form liquefying in the process. Cracks and tears appear in the air around them, revealing 2 people.

A human and a goat child in matching green and yellow sweaters.

" _ **Chara! Asriel! Let me return them**_!" Gaster yells, and the two shake their heads. The Void slams close, and Gaster screams in frustration. Sans takes action instantly, knowing one of his father's rages when he saw one; he grabs Gaster's soul and slams him against the ground, holding him there.

"Calm the fuck down, Gaster!" Sans yells, his magic holding him down. Gaster takes a deep breath, knocking 5 times on the hardwood floor. Sans nods, recognizing their old 'I've calmed down' signal. His magic deactivates, and Gaster gets up and dusts himself off. Sans takes the moment to assess the situation.

The Fells, Swaps, and Mafias had all been deposited in various places around the room; Fell on top of Swap on the bed (Sans was so gonna tease those two later about that), Blue and Mob smashed together inside the closet, and Red being choked as Paps reflectively grasped and pulled on the first thing his hands had found, which happened to be Red's leash, as he dangled from the fan.

" **Let... go… of my leash!** " Red yells, pulling Paps down from the ceiling fan and accidently on top of him. Paps let out a rather ungentlemanly yelp of surprise as he fell; his white suit ripping at the tail coat. Red let out a wheeze as the newly acquired air rushed out of him before throwing Paps off of him.

" **You nearly killed me, fucker!** " Red gasps, clutching at his collar and holding his own leash protectively. Fell noticed his brother, instantly jumping off Swap to rush to Red and check up on him (like any good Dom would). After checking up on Red, he grabbed his leash and gave a small tug of reassurance. Sans smiled at the two; happy to see their relationship was still under grips since the last time he saw them.

Mob and Blue both wrangle themselves out of the closet, Mob rushing to Paps (not because he cared for him, but because he ripped his damn suit and did he _know_ how much work it would take to fix the damn thing?) and Blue to Swap. Sans himself ran over to check on Papyrus, who had been deposited on the velvet chair next to the bookshelf and fireplace and was enjoying the chaos of the other brothers quite a bit.

"Is everyone okay?" Sans asks, and everyone gave their own ways of saying yes. Fell cursed out Paps, Paps cursed out back (in a gentlemanly way of course), Red rolled his eyes, Mob clutched his nasal bone in hopes of silencing his growing migraine, Blue flashed a thumbs up, and Swap waved. Sans nods, sighing before turning to Gaster.

"Mind explaining what the hell happened?" Sans asks, and Gaster just shakes his head.

"I have no fucking idea."

"So, since we're obviously going to be staying here for a lil' while…" Mob pipes up, picking up his fedora and taking off his suit jacket;

"Where should Paps and I hang up our hats and coats?"

Sans groans, sighing before gesturing to follow him down to the foyer so the priss could hang up his precious fucking coat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Explanation. Now." Toriel demands, and both Gaster and Sans sweat anxiously.

"Well, uh…." Gaster starts, only to be interrupted by Red in the other room.

" **Original! Why is your human child telling me to put 70 fucking dollars in the swear jar?!** " Sans snorts, shaking his head.

"THAT WOULD BE BECAUSE YOU ARE INFACT SWEARING, RED! AND MS. TORIEL HAS STATED THE RULE THAT ANY SWEARING IS PUNISHABLE BY $5! SO, INFACT, YOU ARE NOT PUTTING IN 70 DOLLARS, BUT 75!" Papyrus calls back, and Sans laughs as a slew of curses come from the other room.

"MAKE THAT $125."

Gaster cracks a smirk, Toriel still looked unamused.

"Now, boys; or I _will_ get the other AUs here and embarrass you in front of all of them." Sans freezes, oh shit.

"Ummm, where'd you like to start?" Gaster asks, looking quite awkward. Toriel sighs, putting her head in her paws.

"The beginning. Sans said you stopped operating on them once you realized they were sentient. Start there."

Gaster nods, eyes suddenly going distant.

-.- .-.

 _"_ _C'mon… almost there…." Dr. W. D. Gaster curses, the implantation almost done. The small skeleton strapped to the table was writhing around, most likely due to its curiosity about something. Gaster rolled his eyes, stupid thing._

 _"_ _S-Sto-" a small voice calls out, catching the doctor's attention and nearly dropping the piece of his own bone that he was implanting into the smaller skeleton's skull. He looks around for the voice, seeing nothing. Who could've made that small, raspy noise?_

 _"_ _P-Please… it hurts." The voice calls again, and Gaster looked down at the skeleton._

 _"_ _Is that… you?" he asks, and to his utter surprise, the skeleton's head nodded._

 _"_ _You… you can talk? And understand me?" Gaster questions, and the skeleton nods._

 _"_ _You and your brother?" another nod._

 _"_ _For how long?" Gaster asks, a creeping feeling crawling up his spine._

 _"_ _Whole… time." The skeleton replies, and Gaster feels himself shaking._

 _"_ _S-1… you've felt everything the entire time? You and P-1?" another nod, and Gaster sighs before summoning two hands using magic and preparing a syringe._

 _"_ _Oh stars… okay; I need to finish this, but then I'm going to fix things. I'm so sorry, S-1…"_

 _"_ _Sans."_

 _"_ _What?" Gaster asks, looking down at the skeleton; who had turned his head to look up at him. A single blue eye gazed up at him, looking empty of all emotion._

 _"_ _My name is Sans… P-1 wishes to be called Papyrus." Gaster stares, shakily nodding before inserting the syringe filled with a numbing solution into the bone._

 _"_ _I can't believe I have been experimenting on sentient beings all this time…" Gaster mumbles to himself, feeling guilt ride into his throat._

 _-.-_

 _"_ _Dad!" Papyrus calls, running over to Gaster with a wide smile and his red scarf billowing behind him. Gaster smiled, kneeling down and opening his arms to accept the child's hug. Over Papyrus' shoulder he could see Sans, his book bag slung over one shoulder and his hood pulled over his head._

 _Gaster wasn't surprised when no greeting came from him._

 _"_ _TODAY WAS SUPER FUN! BUT THE TEACHER SAID THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG WITH SANS' GRADES!" Papyrus blurts, and Sans glares at him._

 _"_ _I told you not to tell him that, Pappy!" Sans growls, and Gaster frowns before walking over._

 _"_ _Let me see your report card, Sans." Gaster demands, holding out his hands. Sans crosses his arms, averting his eyes._

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _Sans…." Gaster tries to reason, only to be cut off._

 _"_ _No!"_

 _"_ _S-1!" Sans freezes, and so does Papyrus; Gaster freezing at his slip-up. The skeleton-child's eyes tear up, taking off his bag and shoving it at him before teleporting; presumably up to his room. Papyrus seemed quiet, creeping upstairs and into his room. Gaster sighs, grabbing Sans' bag and plopping on the couch. Inside he finds the report card, wincing at the grades._

 _D's and F's the whole way down, even in class participation and gym! How the hell did the child manage to fail gym?! Gaster groans, shaking his head and holding his naval bone. He walks upstairs to his oldest son's room, opening the door without knocking and sitting on the bed next to the pouting skeleton._

 _"_ _Sans… child, what's going on with you and school?" Gaster starts, and Sans glares up at him._

 _"_ _It's boring! There's no use paying attention, and it's way too easy!" Sans protests, and Gaster smiles widely. He knew how to fix this._

 _"_ _Okay then, let me try to find something harder for you to do." Gaster chuckles, his inner maniacal scientist coming out. He grabs Sans' hand, teleporting to the Royal Lab. Once inside, he grabs a pre-packed bag full of non-perishables and water; walking into the Royal Library._

 _"_ _I've got a list of books I want you to read, and for the entirety of your winter break you're going to be in here, reading and working on whatever I give you. And when you get back, you'll be relieved to have something so easy to do." Gaster chuckles, magic hands pulling out Basic Physics, Algebra, Calculus (1, 2, and 3), World History, Shakespeare, Quantum Physics, Nuclear Physics, Chemistry, Anatomy, Mechanical Engineering, Computer Engineering and Coding, Molecular Physics, and Trigonometry. He also pulled Spanish, Latin, German, Chinese, Hindi, and ASL. In less than a minute, a huge stack of books was piled on a table in the center. Sans looked up at it in amazement._

 _"_ _Why is it mostly science-related?" Sans questions, and Gaster smiles._

 _"_ _Because they're the hardest to read and understand." Gaster replies, dropping the bag and magical hands picking up Sans and depositing him on the chair._

 _"_ _Read World History, Algebra, and Basic Physics by tomorrow afternoon. I'll be there to give you your homework by 2 pm, as well as assign you your next assignment. Have fun." Gaster smirks, closing the door to the Royal Library and waiting._

 _He expected to hear crying and pleading to be let back out, to his surprise nothing of the sort happened. So Gaster went home; he figured Sans knew how to teleport himself home, and he had food and water._

 _What he wasn't prepared for was when he came back._

 _Sans was at the table, World History, Algebra, and Basic Physics piled on the table next to him. He had Shakespeare open in front of him, and from a brief peek over the child's shoulder Gaster saw that he was reading Macbeth._

 _"_ _Humans are horrible, aren't they?" Sans comments, catching Gaster off guard._

 _"_ _W-Why'd you say that?" Gaster asks, and Sans looks up from his book._

 _"_ _In these stories they do all sorts of horrible things to each other. In World History there were wars, murder, slavery, and plague. In these stories there is even more of it. Humans are horrible, aren't they?"_

 _Gaster stared at the child in surprise; "You've read all 3 of those books already?"_

 _Sans nods; "Yeah, they were interesting. I finished Basic Physics this morning, took a quick nap, and picked up Shakespeare. I have a couple more pages of Macbeth, and then Hamlet; and then I'm done Shakespeare as well."_

 _Gaster nods, pulling out the notebook he had filled with questions and equations last night and that morning. He plopped it down in front of Sans._

 _"_ _Finish all of those by tomorrow, as well as an essay on the entirety of North America's history starting from the colonization of the first 13 states and go to the latest time period listed in the book."_

 _"_ _Can I use a computer to type it up? Or just handwrite it?"_

 _"_ _Handwrite, in cursive."_

 _Sans nods, setting down Shakespeare after bookmarking his page and picking up the notebook and a pen. He opens to the first page, and Gaster watched the child instantly start writing down answers._

 _Gaster watches, amazed as he watched the child tackle an algebraic concept in pen._

 _"_ _You know, doing math in pen is a sign of arrogance." Gaster comments, and Sans looks up at him with a cold look in his eye._

 _"_ _And where do you think I got that from?"_

 _Gaster sighs, walking out and locking up the Royal Library after reminding Sans to eat._

 _-.-_

 _Gaster watched in amazement as Sans put down the last book; writing down a couple last words in his final essay. The winter break wasn't even halfway done, but already Sans had read through every textbook Gaster had given him, completed every assignment, every report, essay, and equation, and had even went beyond that to continue reading textbooks in the library. The child was fluent in every language Gaster had given him, plus Russian, Japanese, and French._

 _Gaster suddenly realized that maybe the reason Sans' grades were so low wasn't because he wasn't paying attention, but because what his son had said was true; it was too easy._

 _School started up again, and Gaster walked into the principal's office with every bit of work Sans had done. The principle, guidance counselor, and his teachers had taken one look at it before agreeing; Sans definitely had to be moved up._

 _So, the 6-year-old skeleton was moved up to the high school seniors class. He graduated top of his class, had straight A's in every class (except gym, Gaster was still kind of amazed at the child's ability to nearly fail gym), and was on the watch list of every Ivy league school in the Underground._

 _The graduation had been possibly the most awkward and memorable day of Gaster's life, partially because everyone knew that he was Sans' father, and mostly because the school didn't have a uniform small enough for Sans so it dragged with his every step. He held his diploma in his small hands, struggling to hold it as Papyrus hugged him._

 _"_ _I'M SO PROUD OF YOU, BROTHER! I KNEW THOSE TEACHERS WERE WRONG!" Sans smiles, patting his brother on his back._

 _"_ _Yeah, bro; they were wrong, weren't they?" Sans whispers, and Gaster chuckles._

 _"_ _Well, hey; I think I deserve some partial credit here, I was the one who locked you in the library and gave you books that a child your age shouldn't have been able to understand, much less read." Gaster states, only to be caught in a glare by Sans before he sighs, giving a soft smile._

 _"_ _You give yourself too much credit, Dad."_

 _Gaster smiles, Papyrus squeals, and Sans turns blue when he realized his mistake._

 _"_ _I-I mean-!"_

 _"_ _Nah-ah-ah! I heard a 'Dad' in there!" Gaster teases, picking Sans up by the armpits. Sans growls at him, his eye flashing blue as his teeth unsheathed themselves. Gaster bit down his wince at the two large rows of razor sharp teeth, wishing that he could take them back without risking his son's soul._

 _"_ _Go to hell, doctor!" Sans snaps, and Gaster glares at Sans._

 _"_ _Language, young man! $10 in the swear jar when we get home!"_

 _Sans glares and pouts, crossing his arms; but Gaster couldn't take him seriously because the sleeves of the uniform were at least 10 inches too long for him and his hat was way too big for his small skull. He smiled, chuckling at his oldest son._

 _"_ _Now let's go home, you two."_

 _-.-_

 _"_ _Sans, pass the reports." Gaster calls out, and Sans nods before passing over the reports. Gaster reads them, rolling his eyes at the scientist's drabble. Of course they'd have no problem getting readings off the new human SOUL that had come in; who did he think he was talking to?_

 _"_ _Sans, did you CHECK the guy who gave this to you?" Gaster asks, and Sans nods before replying._

 _"_ _Yep; LVL 5, ATK 20, DEF 20, SERIOUSLY DOUBTS TWO BAGS OF BONES, ESPECIALLY AN 18-YEAR-OLD, COULD POSSIBLY BE SMARTER THAN HIM." Sans recites, and Gaster groans._

 _"_ _Of course; Jared I'm guessing?"_

 _"_ _Got it in one."_

 _Gaster sighs, setting down the reports and turning back to his monitor. More numbers and damn time anomalies to sort through; Gaster was still horribly annoyed that only Sans could remember the little time rewinds and he couldn't._

 _"_ _You're getting a lot better at those CHECKS, aren't you?" Gaster calls over his shoulder, and the sound of something dropping and scattering caused him to chuckle._

 _"_ _Y-Yeah; speaking of that, Asgore asked if I wanted to apprentice myself to the Judgement Hall." Sans whispers, and Gaster pauses._

 _The Judgement Hall? That was the third highest job behind Royal Scientist and the King himself. Sans was already destined to take over Gaster's place as Royal Scientist, and Papyrus was set to take over the Royal Guard at around the same time. But if Sans took the apprenticeship, and continued working for Gaster at the same time…._

 _"_ _We'd become the most influential monster-family in the entire Underground…" Gaster mumbles, recognizing the effects._

 _To be the Royal Scientist and Royal Judge, as well as being the brother of the head of the Royal Guard; Sans and Papyrus could possibly become the true power of the kingdom, turning Asgore and Toriel into simple figureheads while the two took full control of the kingdom._

 _Gaster stands, walking over to Sans and grasping his shoulders._

 _"_ _You must take the apprenticeship, take it and excel like you always do. CHECK everyone, anyone, and everything, become the best in the practice." Gaster insists, and Sans stared at him in shock._

 _"_ _Y-You sure? I won't be able to do both Judgment Hall and Scientist, will I?" Gaster shakes his head, smile wide._

 _"_ _Don't worry! I can give you some medication to give you energy so you don't have to sleep! Listen, becoming the head Judge will grant you power that can become extremely useful; it's a chance you shouldn't pass up! And you're already set to become the Royal Scientist after me; to be both would make you the most powerful monster next to Asgore himself!" Gaster lets go, whirling around the room to the whiteboard in the back._

 _"_ _Your brother will be the Head of the Royal Guard, you will be the Royal Judge and the Royal Scientist; with you two together you will control the entire kingdom!" Gaster announces, turning back to Sans._

 _Right as he was going to say something, however; he felt the floor beneath him give away._

 _"_ _DAD!" Sans yells, dashing over to the guard rail in time to watch Gaster fall into the CORE._

.-. -.-

"And that's where my part ends." Gaster sighs, looking up at Toriel. Toriel glares sharply at the two.

"Wait… so right before you died you suddenly had the realization you could overthrow Asgore and I and urged Sans to do it?" Gaster looked sheepish, and Sans groans, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but as you can tell… we ran into complications. Of course, when I became Royal Scientist and Royal Judge, it was impossible to constantly bounce between the two and do a decent job without someone just as smart helping me. And no offence to my brother, but he ain't the sharpest tool in the kit.

"NONE TAKEN, BROTHER!" Papyrus calls from the kitchen, and Sans smiles and shakes his head.

"So yeah, I kept the title of Royal Scientist but hired Alphys to do the main work while I gave her the occasional order. I mainly focused on Royal Judge, and when you disappeared I was tasked with CHECK-ing everybody in the kingdom. Rumors went around you were in Snowdin, and so Papyrus and I moved there while I continued to search and CHECK."

"What about Papyrus? Gaster said he was set to become the head of the Royal Guard?" Toriel asks, and Sans sighs.

"When you disappeared, Asgore flew into a blind rage. At the time, Undyne was already a guard since she was of legal age, and Asgore liked her 'kill-all-humans-and-traitors' policy and hired her instead. And Undyne felt that Papyrus was too innocent to be in the guard, and was kinda afraid the dogs would have a bone to pick with him; so she kept him out."

" **ORIGINAL! STOP WITH YOUR GOD-DAMNED PUNS!"** Fell calls, and Paps calls back from somewhere upstairs.

"THAT'S ANOTHER $5 IN THE SWEAR JAR, FELL! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD ENOUGH GREEN IN YOUR POCKETS TO SUPPORT YOUR SWEARING HABITS!"

" **GO TO HELL, YOU MONGRAL!"**

"That's another $5, pal." 

"Would you all quite down?! I'm trying to have a conversation with Sans and his idiotic father!" Toriel calls out, only to hear twin whistles from the living room.

" **Man, I didn't know you were into threesomes with your own Dad, Original!"** Red calls, laughing loudly. 

" _YOU SHOULD REALLY TELL US THESE THINGS!_ " Swap follow-ups, and Sans flushes before hearing a loud 'smack!'

" _No lewd talk while Frisk is here!"_ Blue scolds, " _and you shouldn't interrupt when people are busy! No ruining the mood between Original and his wife!"_

Red and Swap's laughter causes a bright blue flush to raise on Sans' cheeks, a bright yellow one on Gaster, and an unamused look on Toriel's face.

"Don't make me come in there, boys." Toriel calls out, and the laughter abruptly cuts off.

" **S-Sorry ma'am.** " Red apologizes, and Sans shakes his head.

"So, resuming our conversation…." Toriel looks back at Sans, who quickly wipes the expression off his face.

"But, um, yeah. Undyne kept Papyrus out of the Royal Guard completely, which meant Papyrus never had full reason to actually ever use his full power that Gaster had completely installed in him. And as you heard, Gaster fell into the CORE and was ripped from time and space. Because of the pieces of him installed in our skulls however, we were able to retain memory of him. I taught Papyrus to lie about him, and to lie about our origins. It seems that when Gaster decided to try to contact me, Papyrus thought that telling you would be better than staying silent." Sans finishes, and Toriel nods.

Frisk walks into the room, catching all 3 monster's attention.

 _Mom, don't we have to go to the PTA meeting in 5 minutes?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Okay, we've gone over this now, and you have all gotten time to think about it in the car; now then, what's Rule 1?" Toriel asks the van full of skeletons.

" **WE MUST BEHAVE.** " Fell answers, followed up by Red.

" **This includes the following: no threatening, maiming, throwing, raising our voices above a '5', or just generally killing or scaring the humans no matter how annoying or stupid we find them."**

Toriel nods, pleased. She turns to the Swaps, eyeing Blue. "Rule 2?"

" _No jumping, surprise hugging, or trying to capture the humans as well."_ Blue pouts, crossing his arms; which held no affect whatsoever and just made him look cuter when couple with the large blue bow tied around the back of his neck. Toriel nods, looking up at Swap.

"And?" Swap sighs, flicking out his cigarette.

" _NO SMOKING, AND I CAN ONLY ATTACK IF THEY THREATEN ONE OF US PHYSICALLY._ " Toriel nods, smiling before turning to the Mafias.

"And finally?"

"NO THREATENING TO RIP OFF THE OTHER MALE HUMAN'S GENITALIA,"

"and no talking about our profession."

" _And…?_ " Toriel pushes, her glare sharp. Mob sighs, pulling his twin pistols out of their holsters and handing them over. Paps begrudgingly gave over his bone-bat. Toriel finally turns to Gaster.

"And you?"

Gaster nods, sitting very straight as he regarded the absolutely _terrifying_ goat-woman in front of him.

"No ripping apart space and time and shoving the idiotic humans into the VOID to rot and die while completely separated from the plane of time and space."

"There you go, now then; everybody be nice, polite, and yes that _is_ including you two," Toriel points at Sans and Papyrus, who both flush in embarrassment, "and let's all try to at least partly enjoy our afternoon."

With those final words, 9 skeletons, a goat, and a child all entered the school.

 _Hey, I see Aarav! Can I go play, Mom?_ Frisk asks, and Toriel nods.

"Go have fun, my child." Frisk nods, running off to greet with Aarav. The boy smiled and signed at them rapidly about how his baking was going, and Sans smiled.

" **Ah? That's the kid's friend, eh?** " Red asks, and Sans nods. Red and Fell both scrutinize the boy from afar, reading his sign language and mannerisms. Red and Fell both nod in approval, and Sans relaxes and smiles.

" **We'll allow it. But if he breaks their heart, I'm gonna take them out back and teach him how to have a** ** _great_** **time."** Sans nods, agreeing to the terms; he found them fair after all.

"I'm cool with that, just allow me to give him a bad one first."

Sans took a deep breath when the PTA room came into their sights, Paps rushing ahead and holding the door open for them like a proper gentleman since Mob was too short to do it. Mob instead took Toriel's coat and hung it on the hook using his magic, hanging up his own hat and jacket next to it. Paps followed suit, and Sans watch him instinctively grab at his belt-sheathe before remembering that Toriel had taken his bat. Paps looked thrown off at the change, but quickly brushed it off.

Sans did a quick CHECK by habit.

PAPYRUS (PAPS)

HP: 680/680

LVL: 9

ATK: 20

DEF: 20

CAN INSTINCTIVLY SUMMON ATTACKS AND DEFEND HIS BROTHER IN AN INSTANT IF NECCESARY—SOMETIMES UNNECCESARILY. HE ENJOYS PUZZLES AND MINDGAMES, AND IS A MASTER CHEF AND BAKER.

Sans looked over at Mob, CHECKING him as well.

SANS (MOB)

LVL: 7

HP: 1/1

ATK: 10

DEF: 10

SOMETIMES GOES BEHIND HIS BROTHERS BACK TO DISPOSE OF THOSE WHO INTEND TO HARM THEM—PROTECTIVE, BUT SEEMINGLY LAZY, HE IS WILLING TO PLAY THE PART OF A GENTLEMAN UNTIL HE DEEMS THE SITUATION TOO DANGEROUS.

 _Great, both are on hair-sensitive triggers_ Sans thinks, concentration being broken by Gaster's hand on his shoulder.

"I see you did train up your CHECK; those two didn't even realize you were doing it." Gaster comments, and Sans freezes before pushing Gaster off him.

"Yeah, whatever, old man. I didn't do it for you if that's what you're thinking."

"Sans! What is going on! Are you alright?" Abha calls out, running over to him. Sans smiles, waving at the other mother and walking over to meet her halfway. Upon a quick notice, he saw that the other parents looked curios, some of them staring at the new people.

"Yeah, I'm fine Abha; don't _crack a rib_ over it." Sans jokes, and Abha chuckles.

"That one was horrible; so, you gonna tell me why you and your brother have suddenly multiplied by 3?" Abha asks, and Sans chuckles and nods; walking over to the table and sitting down.

"Yeah, so, my dad; the tallest guy here with the two huge cracks through each socket; ripped a hole through time and space so he could escape this thing called the VOID and managed to pull 3 other alternate versions of my brother and I along with him." Sans explains, and Abha stares at him blankly.

"Okay… so your dad escaped from another world and while doing that he pulled 3 different versions of you and your brother? And I'm guessing you can't get them back for some reason or another?" Abha asks, and Sans nods. The mother stares at him for a moment before shaking her head and laughing.

"I swear to god when I was little I wanted to be an astronaut. How did I end up in the suburbs on the PTA with a skeleton for a best friend?" Sans laughs as well, patting the woman on the back.

"Hey, when I was 18 my father came up with a way to overthrow our kingdom and relayed the whole plan to me before he managed to be a clumsy ass and trip over his own two feet and get himself killed." Sans jokes, and Abha looks up at him in surprise.

"You're joking right?"

"Nope; he really did trip over his own two feet."

"I heard that Sans!" Gaster calls from the snack table, a lemon bar in his hands. Sans chuckles, he was _not_ about to warn Gaster about Linda's lemon bars.

"Your king and queen couldn't have taken that plan well." Abha comments, and Sans shrugs.

"Yeah, Toriel told me off when I told her." Sans comments, and Abha stares at Toriel.

"Wait, she was…?"

"Yep, you're looking at the Queen of all monsters. The school gardener, Asgore? He used to be king, but the two divorced, and I married Tori when we got up here." Sans explains, and Abha stares at him.

"So… you're technically the King?"

Sans pauses, brows furrowing. Toriel had _always_ been the leading monarch in the kingdom before she left, so Asgore only became leader due to him being married to her and there being no suitable replacement. Now that Toriel was back, she was the leader again; and Sans was married to her.

"Yeah… yeah I guess so." Sans admits, chuckling lightly. "And I guess Papyrus would be our 2nd Commanding Head of the Royal Guard. Frisk would be the Royal Heir. And I guess the new versions of us would be Dukes and Earls of whatever we gave to them."

Abha smiles, clapping Sans on the back. "Guess you didn't have to overthrow your kingdom after all, _mera dost_." Sans laughs with her, the two exchanging jokes until Sans heard a familiar, shrill voice at the doorway.

" _You!_ What're you two doing here?!" Linda cried, and Sans groans before standing up and walking over to her. She was pointing at the whole group of them, and Sans' figured she meant Fell and Red; but wanted to toy with her anyway.

"If you haven't noticed, Linda; there's 3 copies of my bro and I now, so you'll have to be a little bit clearer on who you're talkin' to. And if you're talking to who I _know_ you're talking to, you're gonna want to be a politer about it." Sans warns, noticing by Linda's expression that his words were unheeded. He sighs, watching in interest and preparing to intervene in case Fell and Red decided to rip off her head.

"I should call the police on you! You clearly were going to kill my husband!" Linda shrieks, stomping over in her purple flats and pointing her finger in Red's face. Red glares at her, his eye flashing red and his sharp teeth gritting. Inside he felt himself quivering and shaking as he felt his legs lock up and fear build up as his brain went back; remembering his time in the underground where if someone was angry at him he'd be at risk of being dust.

A tug on his collar brings him back to reality, and he looked up at Fell who nodded encouragingly. Red nods, remembering his brother's lessons on self-confidence and turning back to face the soccer mom.

" **Now you listen here you wit-!"** Red starts, only to catch Toriel's gaze from over Linda's head. Red quickly changed gears, looking for a non-violent way to tell this crazy soccer-mom to piss off. His eyes caught a flash of ugly yellow, and he noticed that Linda was still wearing that _horrific_ yellow smock.

Red smiles wider, bingo. Fashion was something he could pick apart as easily as he could machinery.

" **Listen, even if my bro and I** ** _were_** **intending to do your husband harm, which we weren't, I don't think he would've been too upset about it."** Red comments, catching Linda off guard with his sudden switch between anger and quiet-smugness.

"And why do you think that?" she smarts, and Red smiles menacingly at her.

" **Cause then he'd never have to look at the ugly yellow smock you got on.** " Linda stares at the other in surprise, looking down at her smock. Red chuckles to himself, pointing at her shirt and crossing his other arm underneath it, standing in the classic 'sassy girl' pose.

" **I mean, that shade of yellow? That is horrific on so many levels. And you're shoes? My stars, we're not even gonna** ** _start_** **on the shoes. I mean, purple and yellow? As well as that wrinkled thing hanging from whatever hips you** ** _do_** **have called a skirt? Honey; blue-jean skirts went out of style** ** _before_** **we went into the underground. They were never** ** _in-style_** **, and never will be. You also got a bad case of crack eyes, and you look like a clown with all that blush and lipstick. If you're gonna pack it on, at least** ** _try_** **to make it look decent.** "

Linda stared at him in shock, the rest of the room quiet. She suddenly glares at Red, looking at his outfit until she spotted his jacket and collar.

"W-Well at least they look better on me than that sweat-bag hoodie and that kinky collar you have on! Are you even _safe_ to be let around children! You and your brother are both terrible influences!" She retorts, looking smug with herself before she caught sight of Red's shit-eating grin.

" **Hon? How much did that piss-shit of a smock cost you?"**

Linda looked skeptical. "Around $15… why?"

Red chuckles, gesturing at his jacket.

" **Lady, my hoodie, which is cleaned every other night mind you, is made of leather, and lined with silk and laced with fur. It's insulated, can keep out heat when needed to, includes body armor, and has several hidden pockets inside. In total, it costed about 520 g."** Red points at his collar, " **Got this at an Underground store that sold stuff from your guys' Hot Topic and Spencer's; this collar is made of leather, and as you can see, has 24 carat gold spikes sticking out of it. With the attachable leash, which is of similar design and also inlayed with gold, this cost a total of 450 g."**

Mob and Paps chuckle in agreement, seeing where the other was going with this. Fell, by habit, gave a small tug on Red's leash. Red smiled up at Fell, and Fell gave a rare smile back. Fell was glad to see his brother standing up for himself, no matter how… strange of a way it was.

" **In total, the two articles of my wardrobe you just pointed at cost a total of 970g, just short of 1000g. And I'm guessing since you're a dimwit, you don't know what the difference in value g's are to your American dollar?** " Red questions, and Linda shakes her head. Red smiles, calculated in his head, and then answered.

" **Well, g's in American dollars are worth $1,318; and I said my two articles of clothing were worth 970g, so in total with a system your primitive brain can understand, the two articles of clothing you just pointed at are worth $1,278,460."**

Silence. Linda stared at him slack-jawed, as did the other parents. The other monsters in the room shrugged it off, knowing the price difference and used to it.

" **So, to conclude; my fashion sense is better, it costs more than your shit, and the fact that you're judging my anxiety-relief is low. Some people didn't live the privileged surface life you got, and some of us had to deal with some horrible shit in the underground. Trust me, if this leash wasn't on me right now…** " Red chuckles, eye lighting up as he stepped towards the mother.

" ** _I_** ** _'d be having a great time using you for magic practice_** **.** "

Linda didn't waste time staring at Red, instead scurrying off towards her friends on the other side of the room. Red watches her with a smug grin before whirling around excitedly to Fell.

" **I-I did it, bro! I s-stood up for myself!"** Red smiles, and Fell nods.

" **YES YOU DID, AND YOU DID WELL FOR A MISERABLE STUTTERING WHELP. WE STILL HAVE TO WORK ON IT.** " Sans smiles at the two, translating Fell's words in his head.

" _Good job, I'm so proud of you and I'm going to treat you later"_

Sans chuckles; he'd have to put those two in a sound-proof room or risk having to explain to Frisk why Red was screaming in the middle of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The meeting started, with Sans and his friends on one side of the table while the rest of the mothers were on the other side. Linda looked like she had regathered herself, sitting at the head of the table properly and looking perfectly prim. Sans was kinda amazed at her ability to brush off the last 5 minutes so completely, but he kept his smirk on his face.

 _She must have a ton of practice; I wouldn't be surprised_. Sans chuckles, linking his phalanges together and raising a brow at her. The blackboard behind her read:

 ** _RECESS_**

 ** _GYM UNIFORMS_**

 ** _SOCCER TRYOUTS_**

 ** _BAKE SALE DIVINATIONS_**

 ** _SCIENC FAIR REGULATIONS_**

"Okay, so today's first topic is safety at recess, specifically the playground. Lately there's been a significant amount of injuries, and the school has asked that we come up with a way to decrease them." Linda starts, and "Do any of you have any ideas you'd like to share?"

Helen's hand raises, Linda nodding toward her.

"How about we ban physical contact?"

Sans blanks, they wanted to ban _what_?

"We could also ban running as well, so that nobody trips over anything. With no physical contact, no one can be pushed. That would lessen injuries." Helen continues, and Linda nods.

"Yeah, that would work."

" _Yeah, but um… what would the kids do during recess?_ " Blue pipes up next to Swap, and Linda and Helen glare at him.

"Oh god, which one is he?" Linda snears, and Helen scathes.

"I saw him and his brother this morning at the park; he was running around like an absolute terror. Scared my children an awful bit." Blue flushed a light blue, his glare intensifying.

" _Well if you were torn from your universe that morning you'd also want to explore the new one you're in! And anyway, that didn't answer my question; what else would the children do during recess if they couldn't run or touch each other?_ "

Linda scoffs, rolling her eyes. "Oh, they could play tag or something."

" _But you just banned physical contact and running._ "

Helen pipes up; "They can play basketball."

" _Basketball includes running, and physical contact is inevitable."_

"Football."

" _Ummm, have you ever_ seen _a game of football?_ "

"Soccer."

" _That will be a rather slow and boring game if they can't run; and also, physical contact._ "

"4-squares!"

" _That's the most boring game every invented, Ms. And plus, what're you going to do? Make 50 4-square fields? And what about the kids who don't want to play 4-squares?_ "

"Fine! Clearly we need running and physical contact; how about we separate the genders?" Helen responds, and Swap stands up for this one.

" _WHAT ABOUT YOUR STUDENTS WHO ARE NON-BINARY, GENDER-FLUID, AND AGENDER?_ "

Helen seethes, knowing not to pick this fight but unwilling to back down "They don't count, they can switch between sides if they want."

" _BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR TO THE REST OF YOUR STUDENT POPULATION. WHAT IF A BOY HAS ONLY FEMALE FRIENDS? THEY WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO PLAY TOGETHER. AND VICE-VERSA._ " Swap replies, calmly taking on the other woman.

"That's impossible! A boy can only be friends with boys, and girls can only be friends with other girls!" David, an incredibly fat man who was apparently the football coach, calls out. Swap stares at him in utter disgust.

" _THAT HAS TO BE THE STUPIDEST THING I'VE HEARD ALL DAY. WHY DO YOU THINK THIS?_ " Swap asks, and David scoffs.

"Any girl who hangs out with boys is obviously a lesbian, and any boy who hangs out with girls is obviously gay. We can beat the queer out of them if we keep them separated!" Linda looks at David in distain.

"That's a bit _too_ far, David. Love is love, and being interested in another gender is alright." Linda rolls her eyes, "if you're not going to contribute anything _valid_ ; then please don't talk."

"Wow, you and I agree on something for once." Sans chuckles, and Linda glares at him. Sans shrugs, smiling widely at her.

"So, we've ruled out banning running and physical contact, and separating genders; what now?" Helen groans, and Sans beams.

"Hey Tori? How many injuries has there been in the last 2 months?" Toriel opens her laptop, going into her files and searching.

"Let's see… about 57." Sans winces, clearly there was _something_ wrong.

"Okay, what're the kids saying caused them?" Sans asks, and Toriel digs a little bit deeper.

"Apparently, you have kids skidding across the concrete, falling from the monkey bars onto the concrete, and the jungle gym is having the same problem."

 _"_ _WHY DON'T YOU JUST BUY SOME GYM MATS AND PUT THEM UNDERNEATH THE JUNGLE GYM AND MONKEY BARS SO THAT IF A KID FALLS THEY HAVE LESS OF A CHANCE OF GETTING INJURED?_ " Swap asks, and Toriel nods.

"Buying a couple gym mats is within our budget, and most of these injuries are concrete related. We can't stop a child from tripping over their two feet and falling on their knees, but we can keep them from landing on hard concrete if they fall from those heights." Swap smirks, looking over at Helen.

" _PROBLEM SOLVED._ " Linda nods, going to cross off recess when Helen speaks up.

"I still think we should at least _temporarily_ ban running at least; just to see if it works." Blue groans, burying his head into his hands. Sans face-palms, but keeps quiet; he was determined to let the other versions of him and his brother assert themselves in a non-violent way. Swap sighs, shaking his head.

" _FINE. BUT IT SHOULD ONLY LAST A WEEK; THERE'S NO POINT BORING THESE KIDS TO DEATH FOR ANY LONGER._ "

Helen smiled victoriously, and Linda suppressed a groan before writing it down in the folder and crossing off recess.

 _Man, what Red said must've really shook her. She's been quiet this whole meeting. Maybe I should go easy on her._ Sans thinks, glancing at the board. What was next on their list of hell?

 ** _GYM UNIFORMS_**

 _Oh stars, here we go…_ Sans groans, preparing himself for the Waterfall equivalent of bullshit that was about to spew from Linda's mouth.

"As you know, the state is now requiring our students to have a gym uniform for gym. However, it is up to us to decide what it is, what it looks like, and whether or not the students are responsible for keeping it clean." Linda starts, pulling several pictures out of a binder and pushing them to the center of the table.

"I have two uniform ideas; red sweat pants and a simple white tank top for the boys, and red shorts and a white t-shirt for the girls."

" **WHY NOT JUST HAVE ONE UNIFORM FOR THEM ALL TO WEAR?"** Fell suddenly asks, and Linda sighs.

"Because girls are not allowed to wear tank tops to school, it's part of the dress code that all the parents agreed on several years ago."

" **BACK WHEN? 1965? WHY AREN'T FEMALES ALLOWED TO WEAR TANK TOPS BUT MALES ARE?** " Fell asks, leaning across the table; using his gigantic height to his advantage.

"Because when women show their skin it's a distraction to men! When a female shows her skin, she's asking for men to stare at her!" David answers, taking a swig of coffee. Fell looks at the fat man, a sharp brow raised.

" **EXCUSE ME? DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU MALE HUMANS LACK SELF-CONTROL AND DECENCY? THAT MALE HUMANS CAN'T BE IN THE PROXIMITY OF A FEMALE WITHOUT HAVING THE OVERWHELMING URGE TO MATE WITH THEM IF THEY'RE SHOWING THEY'RE** ** _SHOULDERS_** **?** "

"No! Men have extreme self-control! With how much skin females show on a normal basis, a man must have the self-control to not screw the whole lot-of-em' like they're asking us to!" David retorts, and Mob snorts.

"Hey, uh, buddy? No offense meant, but how many women ask you to, ahem, _fornicate_?"

"What the hell does fornicate mean?"

"It means your answer is 'zero because I'm an irresponsible teenager stuck in a fat, 40-year-old-virgin's body'."

"They are though! Right now, Linda's legs are bare and I can't help but stare at 'em!" Linda shudders, glaring at them man in indignity.

"Now David you listen here-!"

Suddenly, David was lifted by his front, put face to face with an _outraged_ Fell who was backed up by an even more outraged Paps and Mob.

" **NOW YOU LISTEN HERE YOU FILTHY, ILL-MANNERED HEATHEN!** " Fell starts, quieting anything David had to say before he said it.

"WOMEN, MY REPULSIVE FELLOW, ARE TO BE RESPECTED. AS ANY GENTLEMAN SHOULD KNOW, BUT CLEARLY YOU DO NOT, IS THAT A FEMALE SHOWING SKIN IS HER CHOICE AND A MAN WITH ANY SENSE OF MANNERS CAN STARE YES; BUT IF SHE IS UNCOMFORTABLE YOU ARE TO IMMEADITLY STOP AND APOLOGIZE." Paps growls, a sharp bone club brandished in his right hand.

"Yeah buddy; we don't know how it is in your universe, but in ours a woman could go down the street topless and nobody would say shit; much less someone like _you_. **_So why don't you go apologize to the lady in her horribly ugly yellow smock and then kindly_** **_remove yourself_**? " Mob suggests, and David stutters out an apology before Fell dropped him to the ground. The fat man scrambled, grabbing his coffee with fumbling hands and spilling it down his already-sweaty-and-stained shirt and rushing out of the room.

The 3 skeletons nod in satisfaction, Fell sitting down while the two Mafias smiled and nodded their heads politely to Linda.

"We're very sorry about the interruption, Ms. Please continue the meeting."

Linda nods, shaking slightly and staring at them in utter shock.

"Y-Yeah… okay." Linda regathers herself, and Diana speaks up.

"I think Mr.… ummm, what's your name?"

" **YOU SHALL REFER TO ME AS FELL, HUMAN.** "

"Ah, yes; I think Fell here has an idea we should at least _discuss_ , why don't we just have a universal uniform? That would make it easier for everyone involved. We can make the uniforms a pair of red shorts and a simple thick-strapped white tank top. That way, the previous male and female uniforms are combined, and they can keep cool easier than if the boys were wearing sweatpants and the girls were wearing t-shirts in 100-degree weather."

Helen nods, and Linda smiles.

"Yeah, that could work. If the tank-tops are thick-strap, then they are within school-regulations. Will the kids be responsible for getting them washed?"

"I think so." Sans answers, "It'll get them started on learning responsibility and _uniformity_ and maybe teach those who don't know how to use a washing machine." Sans chuckles, some people groaning, others smirking with him.

" **Nice one, original.** " Red laughs, elbowing Sans in the ribs. Sans elbows him back, the two getting into a childish elbow-fight that they always did together.

"Boys, be serious." Toriel whaps the top of Sans' head lightly, and Sans laughs before brushing her off.

"Sorry, Tori. I'll _elbow_ my behavior back into shape." Sans winks, and Red snickers.

" **Yep! I'll make sure he keeps his** ** _backbone_** **and behaves properly!** "

Toriel smiles, her paw lighting up in fire.

"I'd hope so; or else this meeting will take a _burn_ for the worst and I'll make you behave."

Both short skeletons freeze, instantly turning around and sitting still. Red slightly nudged Sans with his elbow. Sans nudged back.

" _Boys…_ "

" **Sorry Ma'am.** "


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sans glances up at the board, reading off the list of things they still had to talk about.

 ** _SOCCER TRYOUTS_**

 ** _BAKE SALE DIVINATIONS_**

 ** _SCIENCE FAIR REGULATIONS_**

"Okay, while Linda is writing down the changes for the uniforms, our next topic is the Soccer Tryouts next month. We need a time, a day, uniform designs, and team names." Diana smiles, "Any parent who wants to try their hand at designing the uniform can grab a template after the meeting."

The Mafias and Red all stare at each other, breaking out into triplet-smiles. Sans smiled, chuckling to himself. They were going to become fashion parents, weren't they? Sans saw tons of shopping trips in the future with those 3.

 _Hell, maybe Papyrus can get Mettaton to come along and we can get Frisk some new clothes. They're starting to outgrow everything they got._

"So, since that handles uniforms; we need to decide a day for tryouts, a time, and the team name." Linda picks up, pulling up a large calendar and pointing at the 2nd.

"Okay, so the field trip is tomorrow, and we got a ton of things packed for the next couple days. The actual bake sale is on the 16th, with forms due on the 13th; with that break in the center is time for the tryouts." Linda speaks, pointing in a flurry at different dates. Sans sighs, raising his hand. Linda groans, pointing at him.

"Yes, Sans?"

"Ummm, I don't know if you recall this, even though it was only about 3 days ago; but we put the bake sale stuff on the 13th and 16th so parents had that 4-day break between career day and turning in the form, and then another 3 days to bake. Putting soccer tryouts in the center of that undoes that break time we had put in." Sans says, glaring at Linda dully. Linda glared back, her hands on her hip.

"Yes, but that's ridiculous! Parents should be able to keep up with all this! Those who don't obviously don't love their children enough!" Linda retorts, and Sans face palms.

"Linda, has it ever occurred to you that some people actually have _jobs_? They don't just stay home and clean house all day? Hell, I'm not sure how _you_ handle doing all of this, with you being a teacher and all. Although it must be pretty easy lately, since you apparently having been teaching jack-shit in your classroom lately." Sans comments, and Linda flushes.

"Excuse me! We've been working on verbs, nouns, pro-nouns, and characterization for the past couple weeks!"

"You handed them a massive packet that says where in the textbook to read and has a couple of problems inside. Linda, unlike you, I _help my kid with their homework_ ; you know, because I _care about them_." Sans retorts, "But that's getting off topic; the point is that no, not all parents can keep up and we need to consider them before packing a schedule so tight they're scrambling to kick their own balls into the net." Sans winks, and Linda suppresses a growl.

" **The rest of your month is free, right?** " Red speaks up, and Helen nods.

"Yeah, we don't have anything scheduled for the rest of the month." She affirms, and Red continues.

" **So what's the rush? The bake sale is on the 16** **th** **right? So put tryouts on the 23** **rd** **so parents have 7 more days to reorganize and deal with other things."** Red finishes, and Helen nods.

"Yeah, that would work. The 23rd is a Monday. Any objections?" Linda raises her hand, and Helen points at her.

"Okay, what's your reasoning?" Linda scoffs, crossing her arms.

"It can't be on the 23rd, my son has something to do that day." Linda protests, and Toriel sighs.

"Linda, this PTA does not revolve around you and your son's needs; personally, I like the idea of having the tryouts on the 23rd. It's supposed to be a sunny day, while the rest of this month is supposed to be rainy, and quite honestly this month is already going to be exhausting." Linda gaped at Toriel, looking outraged.

"B-But I can't take my son between his football practice and to the soccer tryouts! It'd be an hour long drive, and I don't have the time!"

" _I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT QUOTE-ON-QUOTE—"_

 **"'** _Parents should be able to keep up with all this! Those who don't obviously don't love their children enough'?"_ Blue and Swap interject, Blue doing an amazingly dead-on impersonation of Linda's high-pitched, nasally voice and snooty stance.

"B-but-" Linda starts, only to be cut off by Mob.

"LINDA." Papyrus cuts her off, a darling smile on his face.

"DO YOU WANT A REPEAT OF LAST MEETING?"

Linda shuts up.

"I BELIEVE THAT CLEARS UP MRS- WAIT NO, I'M SORRY- _MR_. LINDA'S OBJECTION. MAY WE CONTINUE ON?" Papyrus asks, and Toriel nods. Red glances over at Sans in surprise.

" **What did your bro do to terrify that woman so badly?** "

"He cursed at her."

" ** _Holy shit_** **."**

 **.-.**

Sorry, the next couple chapters are gonna be a lot shorter than normal while I deal with some things regarding the end of summer and dealing with shitty relatives. Please stay patient with me, I'm trying to get these out before I'm absent for a week starting next month. ^-^''


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Okay, and we're just going to blanket agree that the teams can just choose their own names?" Diana asks, and she writes it down when she got affirmation from most of the room. After a long, bloody battle over team names it seemed a better idea to just let the kids choose.

"Okay, now for the Bake Sale Divinations. We've brought up a map right up front so we can sort out who goes where." Linda points, and thus started the battle of getting a half-decent space to sell bake goods.

"We should take the gym; there's a lot more room there." Toriel points out, and Helen shakes her head.

"Can't, theater is doing rehearsals in there that day." Toriel hums, nodding. Linda pipes up;

"What about the schoolyard?" Helen checks, nodding.

"Yeah, that could work."

"DO WE HAVE TENTS OR SOMETHING TO SET UP AROUND EACH TABLE?" Papyrus asks, and Linda glares at him.

"Why would we need tents?"

"SO THAT THERE'S SHADE IF IT'S VERY HOT, AND SHELTER IF IT STARTS TO RAIN! MAYBE WE CAN ALSO HAVE WATER AND LEMONADE STATIONS SO WE CAN MAKE SURE PEOPLE STAY HYDRATED AND COOL?" Papyrus explains, and Linda rolls her eyes.

"Why would we worry about it being too hot? It'll be before school starts for the day." Linda scoffs, waving her hand dismissively. Sans furrows his brows, his left eye-socket twitching slightly.

"Ummm… you do know the kids have to be in the school by 7:30 am, right?" Sans asks, and Red raises an eyebrow.

" **7:30? Dear stars I'm not even** ** _awake_** **until 9 am and 6 cups of coffee."** Red grumbles, sensing his innate sleeping schedule to be ruined in the future. Swap cringed as well, and Mob just sighed in disappointment (looks like he'd be staying up all night and crashing in the afternoons due to work. If he and Paps could even find any here.)

"Well, what does _that_ matter? It'll only be an hour long anyways, so it can just start at 6 am and go on to 7."

Now, even Fell, Papyrus, Paps, and Blue cringed.

"WHILE I DO NOT NORMALLY OBJECT TO AN EARLY START TO THE DAY, THAT SEEMS A LITTLE BIT RIDICULOUS MS." Paps speaks up, and Linda regards him.

" _That, and as well as that nobody will have lots of time to buy things if they only have an hour! Time flies with stuff like that!"_ Blue protests, his eyes wide and sparkling. Swap smiled down at his brother, fixing his lop-sided scarf really quickly. Blue glared lightly back up at him, tugging his scarf back lop-sided stubbornly. Swap rolled his eyes, smiling and chuckling to himself.

 _D'awwwww…_ Red and Sans both think, smiles big. Linda however, didn't pay attention to the display of cuteness and rolls her eyes.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. That's why I opt we put me, Helen, and Diana in the very front and _the spider_ , you guys, and Abha's son in the back." Gaster's eyebrows furrowed, speaking up for the first time this meeting.

"But wouldn't that mean your lemon bars are right up front?" Linda stares at Gaster like she just noticed him, interest in her eyes.

"Well yes, but everybody loves my lemon bars."

Gaster sighs, a purple-hand formed out of magic popping into existence and grabbing one of the yellow bricks of cement from the table, bringing it over. He raps it against the table, a cringe-worthy ' _chink!'_ sounding out.

"Texture and consistency of cement…" Gaster starts, popping it into his mouth. He winces, his face scrunching up in utter disgust.

"Taste a bit of pre-made powder, not much of a lemon-flavor is coming through, could honestly confuse it for a cardboard brick with lemonade powder sprinkled in it if I had my eyes closed. This is probably gluten-free and vegan, am I correct?" Gaster raises an eyebrow, swallowing down the bar as best as he could. Linda had an embarrassed flush across her cheeks, and she nodded.

Gaster 'hmms', "You used a bad recipe, that I can tell you. As for the powder, it usually tastes better if you just home-make it. Use fresh lemons and gluten-free bread mix; as for vegan I don't know much about that. There is probably an alternative to eggs you can mix with the bread-mix, but I do not know of any." Gaster finishes, and Sans glares at the other.

"Doctor…" Gaster rolls his eyes, looking down at his son.

"I accidently messed with your memory several times over these last few days, Sans; I happen to _know_ your opinion on them so don't bother arguing." Sans doesn't relent with his glare, huffing and turning back to Linda.

" _YOU HAVE GOT TO GET OVER YOUR DADDY ISUES, MAN._ " Swap whispers, and Sans punches him lightly while Red guffaws.

"So to conclude, why is this vaguely-lemon-flavored cement brick being put up front when you have Muffet, or as you called her, _the spider_ with several baking awards and bakeries despite us only having only been up here for around a year in the back where she won't make any business?" Gaster asks, and Diana scoffs.

"Because she's a _spider?_ Spiders are unsanitary, honestly I would never eat anything that she made; much less have my child eat it! She probably fills it with _bugs_ for heaven's sake!" Diana sounded disgusted, and Fell raised an eyebrow.

" **UMM, LAST I CHECKED; BUGS ARE FULL OF PROTEIN AND SEVERAL CULTURES UP ON THE SURFACE CONSUME THEM DAILY. I'VE EVEN BEEN TOLD THAT THEY TASTE RATHER GOOD.** " Papyrus stared at Fell, curiosity clear in his eyes.

"HOW DID YOU COME ACROSS THAT KNOWLEDGE? I ONLY LEARNT THAT FACT A COUPLE DAYS AGO!" Fell smiles at his double, gesturing with his gloved hand.

" **SEVERAL COOKBOOKS FELL DOWN INTO MY UNIVERSE'S WATERFALL. I HAVE MEMORIZED MOST OF THE RECIPES INSIDE, BECAUSE MY MEMORY OF COURSE IS EXQUISITE. I CAN PROBABLY WRITE A COUPLE DOWN FOR YOU.** " Papyrus smiled widely in excitement, and Fell chuckled at the other's excited antics.

Sans smirked, Fell secretly doted on Papyrus almost as much as Sans himself did (Fell kinda had a protective, doting streak for those innocent/cute.)

"I WOULD LIKE ACCESS TO THOSE RECIPES AS WELL! THEY SOUND VERY INTERESTING!" Paps exclaims, his own glimmer in his eyes. Mob had a calculating look, a contemplative look on his face. Fell glared at them.

" **FU-!** " Fell saw Toriel, and quickly reversed himself.

" **FINE.** " Fell snapped, turning back to face the gob smacked expression on Diana's face.

"People actually eat _bugs_?!"

Abha steps up for this one, an annoyed look on her face.

"Yes, they do. They're quite delicious if you give them a try; I'd recommend crickets if you're brand new to them, cooked of course. I always preferred my food to not crawl off my plate. But anyways, I have met Ms. Muffet and she quite frankly is the neatest person I've ever had the pleasure to meet. I was almost afraid to touch anything because it was so perfectly pristine." Abha finishes, pulling out her cellphone and opening up a browser.

("Ooh, what's new in the tabloids?" Sans leans over, looking at Abha's phone with interest.

"Another rumor that you're actually Frisk's lover but posing as her father to avoid scandal." Abha boredly replies, and Sans groans in annoyance.

"Dear god, not again. I have to be several _centuries_ older than Frisk at least.")

"Yes, it happens to be that Ms. Abha is correct; Muffet is very clean and has stated already that she will refrain from putting bugs in her food for the bake sale. She also will have gluten-free, vegan, and nut-free options; all in separate containers and stands to avoid contamination." Toriel states, "Now, may we get back to the topic of how _unreasonable_ it is to not only have your bake sale be an hour long, but at _6 in the morning?_ "

Linda scoffs, Diana huffs, and Helen rolls her eyes.

"Honestly, we're not sure why you're _opposed_ to having it at 6 in the morning; the teachers have to be at the schools by then. It should be simple for other parents to-"

" **Ah, ah! There you go again with your "every parent should be able to do this" bull. So, lets repeat this for you. Not. Every. Parent. Can."** Red growls, magic flashing.

" **I am done with your stupidity, hand me the clipboard."** Red's magic snatches the clipboard, flipping through.

" **Okay, so the bake sale is** ** _not_** **going to be at 6 am in the bloody morning. Vote?"** 9 skeletons, a goat, Abha, and many other parents who were too terrified to speak raised their hands. Red nodded, writing it down.

" **Instead, it is going to take place at…?"** Red questions, looking up at the rest of the room.

"How 'bout from 4 pm ta' 7 pm?" Richard shyly suggests, and Red smiles friendly at him; noting the shyness instantly.

" **That sounds perfect, sir; please excuse me, but what's your name?"** Red asks, smiling patiently at the shy man. Some of the other parents stared disapprovingly at the man, and Sans noticed them. He shot Papyrus a meaningful look, and Papyrus nodded; shooting a _terrifying_ glare throughout the room while Sans smiled and nodded encouragingly at Richard.

"M-My name's Richard, m-might I ask yours?" Richard asks, and Red smiles brightly at him.

" **Name's Red. Nice to meet'cha, Richard."** Red writes down the new time, turning back to the meeting.

" **Next, we have confirmed it's going to take place in the schoolyard, and how about instead of this whole areas business we got going we just set up when we get there? Vote?"** Hands go up, another woman piping up.

"Ahh… how're we going to manage to make sure that cross-contamination doesn't occur?" the woman asks, and Red thinks before looking back up.

" **I'm… actually not entirely sure. I'm not real good at that stuff, to be honest."** The other woman smiles, pushing her black owl glasses farther up her nose.

"I specialize in culinary-health and hygiene. I can probably figure out an arrangement that will minimize the risk of cross-contamination." Red smiles, nodding and floating the clipboard over to her.

" **Nice, you can take control of that aspect then. Might I ask your name as well?"**

"Name's Juliana." She replies, writing down her name and several things down quickly. "I can probably have this sorted out by the 3rd."

Red smiles, nodding. " **Excellent."**

" **And finally, as for the reason this long hellish argument was started; there** ** _will_** **infact be tents and water stations for people to rehydrate or take shelter from possible rain. Vote?"** Hands went up, Red wrote stuff down. He sighs, setting down the clip board.

" **There, on to the next topic."** Fell tugs on Red's leash approvingly, and Red smiles up at him. Red felt giddy, his confidence soaring as he felt himself enter his comfort zone; verbal fighting.

" **YOU'RE DOING VERY WELL TODAY."** Fell offhandedly comments, and Red's jaw almost dropped.

Fell never complimented people directly, you always had to read between the lines to glean his true meaning… to be complimented directly….

Sans smiled as Red flushed his namesake, figuring at this point he'd have to lock those two in the basement tonight. He glances up at the board, reading the final category.

 ** _SCIENCE FAIR REGULATIONS_**

 _Boy howdy here we go…_ Sans groans, glancing up at his father. Gaster looked _livid_ ; and Sans knew exactly why.

Gaster _hated_ scientific restrictions, even if they were reasonable.

 _This next one is going to be hell_. Sans plops face first on to the table, preparing himself to explain to Toriel why Gaster had shoved the entire room into the VOID to rot.

.-.

Hi! Sorry for the late update! I got back from Indiana Swim Championships Sunday morning, slept through all of Sunday, woke up feeling like hell on Monday, struggled through updating my other two stories, and woke up feeling like hell today. And due to a schedule change, I will be absent all of _next_ week instead. Updates for this week will pick up quickly, I hope. ;-;''


	15. Chapter 15

"Doctor, they don't approve of experimentation on living beings up here; what a _shame_ , you can't finish what you started I guess." Sans growls, and Gaster stares back indignant.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I have learned my lesson!" Sans growled, the joints holding his jaw together popping out and sliding back into their slots due to anger and mirth; revealing his 2 massive rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Tell that to the _2 fucking rows of shark teeth_ you put in my jaw!" Sans yells, grumbling as he had to manually reset the joints back into place and re-sheathe the massive fangs.

"I at least knocked you out for the installation that time!"

"Ah yes doctor, _thank you_ for your kindness by smashing a club into the back of my skull!"

"Are you _still_ upset about that?" Gaster huffs, and Sans snarls back; turning to face the rest of the table.

"Listen Linda; I agree with you, if only because I hate this guy—experimentation on humans beyond simple testing and questions should not be allowed, and animal experimentation should be regulated and approved." Sans answers, temper apparent. It was not made any better when he saw the reaction of the other residents in the room.

Red was leaning as far away as he could, Fell staring at him in amazement and slight fear. Blue was hiding behind Swap, who was in turn hiding behind Toriel. Paps and Mob were watching them argue like their favorite TV show had just turned on, and Papyrus was cupping his face in his gloves. The humans were cowering, save Abha.

"ARE YOU TWO _STILL_ FIGHTING ABOUT THIS?" Papyrus groans, and Sans snaps back at him.

"Yes, Pappy! _2 fucking rows!_ It couldn't have been just one, no, fucking W.D. Gaster had to install _two_ ; you _know_ how hellish braces had been!"

Gaster rolled his eyes, "Give me a little credit, I gave you pain medication."

"The side effects made me a severe chronic insomniac!"

"You were having trouble keeping up with your school schedule! I figured it was all a little much for a 7-year-old and injected some energizers into the pills!"

"You _drugged_ me?!"

"Stop getting hung up on the little details! Anyways, restricting experimentation for children at this age imposes restrictions to those who wish to learn more about their bodies, world, and mind! These traits carry over into their careers, and cause them to hit moral-roadblocks that limits the expanse of their discovery!"

"Disallowing dissection and drug-testing in a _school science fair_ is not a morally-restricting rule! The project _Papyrus_ did as a kid wouldn't be allowed up here!"

"What?! But it was a perfectly educational and safe project!"

"You taught him how to make a _cobalt bomb_ and then had him diffuse it in front of the whole underground!"

"It would've been perfectly fine if it set off!"

"It would've contaminated the entire underground with radioactive waste and sent the mountain toppling down on top of us!"

"Let me reiterate; _we_ would've been perfectly fine."

"The entire monarchy was there!"

"IT WAS _MY_ PROJECT! DON'T _I_ GET A SAY IN THIS? I HAD IT PERFECTLY HANDLED, DIDN'T I TORIEL?" Papyrus protests, and Toriel nods warily.

"Yes you did, Papyrus, but at the same time it was a rather… excessive project."

"YOU THINK SO? I THOUGHT IT WAS RATHER TAME! BUT GASTER HAD RULED OUT MY FIRST IDEA OF AN ELECTROMAGNETIC BOMB, SINCE HE DIDN'T WANT ME ACCIDENTLY SHORT-CIRCUITING THE CORE."

"Yes, but Papyrus dear, you were _7_."

"YES, I WAS! HONESTLY IT WAS A SHAME THAT I DIDN'T DO BETTER!"

"You got second behind your brother out of the _entire_ underground."

Sans smirks, poking Papyrus playfully.

"Yep! You couldn't beat my VOID and time manipulation project! It was pretty close though." Sans teases, and Papyrus rolls his eyes.

"YOU ARE GOING TO HOLD THAT OVER ME FOR THE REST OF TIME, AREN'T YOU?"

"You bet'cha."

"But back to the original subject! There shouldn't be scientific restrictions on these children! Especially for something so _small_ —they even restrict fire, miniature explosives, and experimentation with sound and brain waves! What're these kids gonna make; a _paper-mache volcano?_ " Gaster exclaims, and Sans sighs.

"Yes. Science fairs up here are frequently full of paper-mache volcanos and solar-system models. Occasionally you get something on magnets. The best I've ever seen was a self-made, self-programmed remote-control robot made out of Legos that fired plastic balls at different trajectories with a cannon at around 25 mph. It's something we deal with and sigh boredly at."

Gaster looked appalled. And then slightly interested.

"Out of Legos?"

"Yeah, it was actually kind of cool. The girl who did it gave me the schematics, Alphys wants to make a larger version out of real materials. Figure I'd help her."

"Where is this going to be happening?"

"City lab, I could probably get you and the others registered and hired."

" **Sweet!"** Red exclaims, his fear of interrupting the fight forgotten. " **Count me in, I haven't built a decent cannon since kindergarten!** " Fell grimaces down at Red.

" **YEAH, YOU BUILT A LASER CANNON THAT BLASTED A HOLE IN THE SIDE OF THE ROYAL LAB. FATHER WAS PISSED AT YOU FOR WEEKS AFTERWARDS.** " Red rolled his eyes, gesturing loosely.

" **Nah, the old man was proud of me. He didn't hit me hard enough to break a bone for a month afterwards."**

" **THAT'S BECAUSE HE WAS TOO TIRED FIXING UP THE LAB TO GIVE A SHIT.** "

" **What do you know, Boss? You helped me build it."**

 **"** **YOU DUMPED TOOLS ON ME AND TOLD ME WHEN TO HAND YOU SHIT. YOU ALSO USED ME FOR TARGET PRACTICE.** "

" **And you say I did nothing to help you get stronger."** A harsh tug of his leash got Red to shut up, and Gaster picked up on his previous argument.

"I still rest my case; there should be no scientific restrictions on the school science fair! And if there must be, they should _at least_ be reevaluated to give children more of a chance to explore the world around them!"

"Fine. We'll put it up to vote. All in favor of reinstating and rewriting the science fair restrictions?" Sans glares, but to his infinite surprise, lots of hands went up. Enough to win the vote. Sans shot a menacing glare at the rest of the room, glaring at Red particularly.

"Dude, I thought you had my back in this."

" **Hey, he has a point; some of those restrictions are** ** _really_** **stupid.** "

"Traitor."

" **At least I don't have hellish daddy issues.** "

Sans rolls his eyes, crossing his arms childishly while Gaster smiled down in victory at him.

"You know you can never win an argument against me, Sans." Gaster teases, and Sans suppressed a growl at the other.

"Lay off old man; tell us what you're thinking." Sans decidedly grumbles, and Gaster chuckles before starting.

"Well, as stated; several things are unreasonably banned from the science fair, such as chemicals and the animal testing. While I agree that certain chemicals should be handled with extreme care and by adults, chemicals like food coloring, bleach, and lighter fluid are perfectly safe for children in 6th grade to handle."

"As well as that, simple animal testing should be simple and safe. Things like testing what food is more likely to gain attention, or what music a group of animals prefer compared to how they feel about it when alone are experiments that are perfectly acceptable. And experiments dealing with things such as frequencies and flame are completely safe to have as long as the youngster uses the correct safety mechanisms." Gaster finishes, and Sans felt himself pout when he realized the other had a point.

Not that he'd ever admit it.

"Y-Yeah, you make sense…" Linda pipes up, a strange look in her eyes. Sans stared at her in shock; she was _agreeing_ with someone- with Sans' _father_?!

 _Everybody is against me…._ Sans pouts, and Swap snorts at his expression.

"So, final vote for the day; all in favor of rewriting the regulations in Mr. Gas—"

"It's doctor, Linda. Refer to him as _Dr._ Gaster." Sans grumbles, and Gaster looked down at him in amazement.

Linda stutters, rewording herself. "Ah, yes, sorry; all in favor of rewriting the regulations in Dr. Gaster's favor?" Hands go up, and Sans grudgingly raise his own.

The meeting ended there, and Sans ignored Gaster's prodding as they walked out.

"Ah! I see you still carry around that little pet-peeve of yours! How caring of you to be concerned about others showing your _father_ respect!" Sans gritted his teeth, snapping on the other.

"You are _not_ my fucking father!" Sans exclaims, magic grabbing the other and throwing him away from him. Mob and Paps rush to catch Gaster, Swap and Blue rushing after so they could make use of their healing, and Fell and Red dealt with Sans.

" **Dude! What the fuck are you doing?!"** Red yells, and Sans pushes away from him.

"Get of me! Leave me the fuck alone." Sans teleports, and Red growls but doesn't follow. Red didn't know the layout of the surface, and it was unsafe to teleport in areas he didn't know. He sighs, turning to look over and see Fell helping Papyrus.

" **IT'S ALRIGHT, ORIGINAL-ME. YOU KNOW HE DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT.** " Fell reassures, and Papyrus nods.

"YEAH, I KNOW. HE'S BEEN LIKE THIS ALL OUR LIVES TOWARDS GASTER, I'M NOT SURE WHY I EXPECTED IT TO CHANGE SO RAPIDLY." Papyrus replies, walking with the others to the van with Toriel and Frisk.

Toriel glanced over at the distressed skeleton, deciding enough was enough and she needed to figure out what was wrong.

"Papyrus, can you tell me what's wrong with Sans?" Papyrus glances up at her, and his eyes brighten up slightly.

"YEAH, LET'S JUST GET HOME FIRST."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"SANS AND I WERE NOT CREATED WITH… HAPPY INTENTIONS." Papyrus starts, looking awkward while sitting with the others in the room. Frisk had been sent up to bed, leaving Toriel and all the other skeletons save Gaster to listen.

"OUR FATHER CREATED US WITH THE INTENTIONS OF DOING SEVERAL PAINIFUL EXPERIMENTS ON US IN THE HOPES OF FINDING A WAY TO CREATE A HYBRID MONSTER-SOUL TO BREAK THE BARRIER. HIS INTENTIONS WERE TO CREATE US AS NON-SENTIENT AND MINDLESS, LIKE A DRUGGED-UP COW AS SANS ONCE SAID." Papyrus looked down at the floor sadly,

"AS YOU CAN SEE, HE FAILED AT THAT QUITE SPECTACULARLY. I'M NOT EXACTLY COMFORTABLE WITH SAYING OUR ORIGINAL NAMES, AS SANS AND I NAMED OURSELVES, BUT AS SOON AS SANS AND I WERE BOTH CONCIOUS GASTER STARTED TO …EXPERIMENT."

At this Papyrus shivered, magic subconsciously making his eyes glow. Fell and Blue shuddered with him, _knowing_ the other's perspective through the ordeal.

"Wait, so you guys are all failed science experiments?" Mob asks, making 3 pairs of angry eyes turn to him.

" **Don't just fucking say that! You think** ** _we_** **asked to go through that shit?!"** Red yells, and Mob quickly puts up a bone shield, and Paps steps in front of him with his bone club already drawn.

"I SUGGEST TONING YOURSELF DOWN, RED." Paps growls, and Red growls back, eye glowing.

" _You guys! Calm down, let Original-Pappy talk!"_ Blue protests, putting his considerably smaller body between the two. Red pauses, but Paps looked unfazed.

"DEPENDS, WILL THE VOILENT FELLOW BACK DOWN OR DO I NEED TO GIVE HIM A TALKING TO?" Paps retorts, re-releasing Red's wrath.

" **Sure, and I'll be sure to have a** ** _great time_** **during it!"**

Both get pulled back by their respective brothers, Fell yanking Red back by the leash and Mob pulling back Paps by his belt. Paps calmed down instantly, reprimanding Mob in a whining voice about his treatment towards his clothing.

"BROTHER! YOU _KNOW_ NOT TO PULL ON MY BELT! IT'LL CHAFE THE LEATHER!"

" **THAT'S ENOUGH RED. REMEMBER ORIGINAL HAS A STRICT RULE ON NO VIOLENCE INSIDE THE HOUSE.** "

Red pouts, glaring heatedly at the Mafias, while Paps gave him side-eye. Clearly, the Fells and the Mafias would have difficulty getting along.

" _IF YOU'RE ALL DONE; I WOULD LIKE TO MENTION THAT DURING YOUR OUTBURSTS ORIGINAL-ME HAS NOT BEEN PLEASED."_ Swap suddenly pipes up, catching both of the other AU's attention as they turn back.

Let it be known that there's a reason Paps, Blue, and Fell had an explosive temper.

After a _very thorough_ repeat of the house-rules, Papyrus continued.

" _AS I WAS SAYINIG_ , AFTER OUR CREATION GASTER STARTED HIS EXPERIMENTATIONS. I HAVE TO SAY I WAS THE LUCKY ONE BETWEEN US, MAINLY BECAUSE I WAS 'THE SPARE'; SANS WAS NOT AS LUCKY. SANS RECEIVED THE BRUNT OF THE EXPERIMENTS, INCLUDING A NON-CONSENTAL SOUL-MERGE WITH OUR FATHER. THAT WOULD BE WHY HIS MAGIC IS SO… VIOLENT ON OCCAISION." Papyrus sighs, and Mob, having learnt his lesson, phrased his next question carefully.

"Ummm, Original earlier mentioned his fangs?"

Papyrus groaned, rolling his eyes. "AH, YES; SANS' FANGS. THAT IS A RATHER SORE SPOT FOR BOTH GASTER AND MY BROTHER. SOMEWHERE IN THE PROCESS OF EXPERIMENTATION, OUR FATHER GOT AHOLD OF SOME GREAT WHITE SHARK TEETH THAT HAD FALLEN FROM THE SURFACE. AND SINCE HE ALREADY HAD SOMETHING PLANNED FOR SANS' MOUTH, HE WENT AHEAD AND INSTALLED TWO ROWS WORTH OF THEM."

Toriel winces, so that is why Sans was so against kissing people.

"AS SANS HAD MENTIONED, IT HAPPENED TO MAKE THINGS A LOT MORE DIFFICULT FOR HIM AS A YOUNG CHILD. HIS MOUTH AND SHEATHES WERE NOT FULLY GROWN WHEN THEY HAD BEEN INSTALLED, MEANING HIS JAW WAS NOT BIG ENOUGH TO HOLD THEM ALL COMFORTABLY. SO GASTER THEN DECIDED THE BEST IDEA WAS TO EXTEND HIS JAW, AND CUT LARGE SLOTS THAT SANS' JAW JOINT COULD SLIDE BACK INTO TO MAKE HIS MOUTH BIGGER. HIS SHEATHES EVENTUALLY GREW, AND THE ONLY TIME SANS USES THE SLOTS NOW IS TO RELEASE HIS FANGS; WHICH HE NEVER DOES UNLESS BY ACCIDENT."

Red nodded, " **Yeah, Original is one of the only universes that have it. My fangs are always unsheathed so my head and jaw grew to fit them, and the one Swap got are from piranhas, so his are considerably smaller."** Swap nodded in confirmation, opening his mouth (since his was big enough he never had to get the slots) and released them. They were razor-sharp, but not long enough to prop open his jaw any wider than normal.

"BUT EVEN SO, AFTER GASTER RELIZED WE WERE SENTIENT CREATURES AND NOT JUST MINDLESS HUSKS, HE STOPPED HIS EXPERIMENTATION. HE GAVE US A PARTICULARLY NICE CHILDHOOD, SOMETHING THAT WAS PRETTY MUCH CARRIED THROUGH WITH EVERY UNIVERSE THAT IS IN THIS ROOM, SAVE THE MAFIAS." Papyrus finishes, and Toriel felt a question well up in her chest.

"Papyrus, I can understand why Sans might've been distrusting and angry at Gaster at the start, but I've never known him to hate someone so thoroughly as he does Gaster." Papyrus sighs sadly, looking at Toriel with a sad smile.

"WELL, YES. BUT WHAT SANS REFUSES TO ADMIT IS THAT GASTER SERVED TO BE A KIND AND CARING FATHER, DESPITE HIS… QUIRKS. BUT SOMEONE WHO SEES THEIR PAST EXPERIENCES NEGATIVLY ARE DOOMED TO SEE THEIR ENTIRE PAST BADLY; AND SANS HATES GASTER SO MUCH THAT HE HATES ANY PART OF OUR PAST THAT INCLUDES HIM IN IT, NO MATTER WHAT IT IS."

Toriel nods, a strange feeling welling up in her. She never knew this side of Sans, the side that could hold a grudge or be so cold towards others.

" _JEEZ-US, NO WONDER THE GUY HAS DADDY ISSUES. I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, RED, BUT I DON'T HAVE THAT STRONG OF A GRUDGE AGAINST_ MY _OLD MAN."_ Red shakes his head, no, he didn't have that strong of a grudge against the other.

" **It seems there's a lot more separating us from the Original then we first thought."**

Papyrus nods, a little smile on his features.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA, RED. YOU HAVE NO IDEA."

.-.

Ah jeez, what's with the short-yet-important chapters I'm churning out lately? Sorry it's so short, I'm currently working on a new story. ^-^''


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Sans was currently sitting on a tree branch with an angry finch pecking at his skull.

Sans had his arms stubbornly crossed as he watched the others inside the house, most of them inside the living room while Gaster was hiding out in the kitchen. The window to the living room was open, and Sans listened in on the conversation inside begrudgingly.

Of course his brother had to be reasonable, of all things. Why couldn't he just be unreasonable for once in his life and take Sans' side on this?

The finch dug her beak sharply into the side of Sans' head, making him yelp and jerk, swatting at the bird. The finch dodged, chirping at him in what had to be a mocking tone. Stars, even the _birds_ were against him on this.

"Well, can you _blame_ me? I think you chipped my skull!" Sans whisper-yells back, and the bird just chirped back in response. Its head seemed to gesture at the window towards Gaster, and Sans sighs.

"What do _you_ know? You know nothing about him." Sans answers, and the finch chirps louder. Sans rolls his eyes, glaring at the bird.

"Yeah, yeah. _It's been over 7 years, and he stopped being an abusive ass when he realized you could feel it._ But he was still an _ass_ afterwards; I mean, he fucking locked me in the royal library for a week with books a kid my age wouldn't have understood!"

The finch stared at him, and Sans could feel its judgement rolling down his spine.

"Don't give me that look! Are we not going to mention the fangs? And the forced soul-merging? And the fact it took me this long to get _3 HP_? And you know, the whole plan of overthrowing our monarchy to take control? He didn't ask _me_ how I felt about that plan, or if I wanted the apprenticeship from the Royal Judge!"

 _Then why'd you do it?_ The finch seemed to ask, and Sans glare harshened at the bird questioning his hatred.

"I don't know! He literally died right afterwards, I guess I felt obligated to at least try? As you can see, it didn't exactly _work._ "

 _You still tried, even if you only felt obligated. Doesn't that mean something?_

"It doesn't mean shit! Wouldn't _you_ fill out someone's last wish?"

 _Not if I disliked them as much as you claim. Why'd you even work with him if you hated him so much?_

"Because being assistant Royal-Scientist paid for my tuition, apartment, food, and books! And then I had enough money to pay for my brother and I for several years, even after Papyrus was old enough for the Royal Guard! Of course, he never made it in, and I had to take up a job as a sentry and a hot dog stand to make sure we had a steady supply of money coming in, but it still paid well!"

 _Ah-huh. What if you don't hate him and you just missed him but you're too sour about it to admit it?_

"…shut the hell up, you're only a fucking bird!"

"Son, who're you talking to?" Gaster suddenly calls from the kitchen window, catching Sans' attention from up in his tree.

"The goddamn finch that's questioning my morals and emotions!" Sans snaps back, currently too invested in his one-sided argument with the stupid bird to feel bothered about his father.

"Do I want to know?" Gaster asked, and Sans crossed his arms.

"Fuck you, Dad!"

There was silence as Sans realized what he said, and Gaster took in what his son had called him. Gaster suddenly teleported to sit on the tree branch next to him, scaring off the finch. They sat on the branch together in silence, Sans with his arms crossed and staring down at the ground, Gaster staring straight ahead and kicking his feet in the empty air.

"You know I missed you guys, right?"

"Yeah, we missed you too, asshole."

"Forgiveness?"

"You got a _lot_ of ass to kiss before that happens."

"Fair enough. How about a truce?"

"That's manageable."

Gaster nodded, turning to look up at the stars in the sky. Sans looked back up to see his family and the AUs gathered around the dining room table, playing cards. The Mafias were clearly dominating, Red, Swap, Toriel, and Mob all looked like they were engaged in a bloody pun war, and Paps, Fell, and Blue groaning and rolling their eyes as they played their cards.

A small smile spread over his face, his eyes going soft.

"You know, I could probably remove your fangs and replace them with normal teeth if you wanted. Your HP has increased enough it take it."

"Nah, they come in handy." Gaster stared at him in annoyance.

"Then why do you still give me a hard time over them?"

"I don't know; I find it amusing." Sans answers, and Gaster chuckles, shaking his head.

"We're very alike, you know that?" he asks, looking over to see his son had fallen asleep against the tree. Gaster smiled, gathering the other in his arms and teleporting inside to their bedroom. He tucked Sans into the bed, rubbing his skull affectionately before going back downstairs.

" **Gaster? I thought you were in the kitchen?"** Red called out, puzzled to see the other coming down the stairs. Gaster shrugged, a secretive smile crossing his features.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"We're talking about this." Toriel states to her husband, plopping him down on the couch.

"We are not talking about this." Sans replies calmly.

" **You're talking about it.** " Red yells from the kitchen, and Sans yells back.

"Gaster and I have _already_ talked about it, and don't you and the Mafias have a shopping trip with Frisk planned?" Sans yells back, and Red pops his head out of the doorway with a wide, toothy smile.

" **Yep! And it's gonna be** ** _fantastic!_** **Do you** ** _know_** **how long I've been waiting to get into some of the surface-stores?"** Red looks down at Frisk, who was dressed in their normal blue and pink-striped sweater and jeans, ruffling their hair.

" **Your little one is gonna walk us around the mall and we're gonna get them some new clothes, and uh, well, if we walk out with a couple extra things you wouldn't** ** _mind_** **, right?"** Red asks, and Sans chuckled before shaking his head.

"Nah, go wild. Just make sure Frisk gets new clothes and the Mafias stay in line."

"Sans…" Toriel starts, and Sans freezes before looking at Red pleadingly.

"…and maybe take me with you?"

" **Nope! You're gonna suffer and I'm gonna go shop like the sassy little gay boy I am."**

"…I never thought I would hear those words from you of all people."

" **Shut up, I'm having a real connection with my spiritual side."**

"As Moriarty from Sherlock Holmes crossed with RuPaul Charles?"

" **Yes, actually; that sums me up just about perfectly."**

 _Reeeeed! Can we leave now? Mob and Paps are waiting at the door!_ Frisk signs, and Red smiles down at the child before ruffling their hair again lovingly.

" **Yeah, yeah; we're going. Have fun, Original!"** Red winks, walking with Frisk to the front door. Mob and Paps were waiting there with slightly pained expression on their faces.

"…do we want to hear the explanation behind the 'sassy little gay boy' tidbit?" Mob asks, and Red chuckles while shaking his head.

" **Nah, it'll be better if you don't. Boss! Frisk, the Mafias, and I are heading out! Behave yourself!"** Red teasingly yells upstairs, Fell's face contorting into something akin to annoyance before Red grabbed Frisk and teleported before he could hear his reaction.

They had spent the morning familiarizing themselves with the above-ground landscape via map for the trip, figuring being able to teleport back and forth would be easier because they could just drop off bags when they got too laden down and then come right back.

Red popped into existence right in front of the Forever 21, scaring the hell out of several other shoppers. The Mafias popped up right next to them, both holding a hand on their hats to prevent them from falling off in the VOID. Red looked down at Frisk, pulling a single g out of his pocket.

" **First stop kid, I expect you to spend all of this in there and I'll be disappointed if you don't."** Red winks, and Frisk nods before rushing in.

"YOU THINK THEY'LL BE OKAY SHOPPING FOR THEIR OWN CLOTHES?" Paps asks, following Red and Mob inside. Red smiles, shrugging nonchalantly.

" **Frisk can handle themselves."** Red answers confidently, making his way over to the men's wear section in the back. Mob and Paps follow, Mob smiling at his brother.

"Yeah, the kid is only 10, but they're also the ambassador for an entire species. I'm sure Frisk can manage to buy themselves jeans and t-shirts."

Paps nod, renewed confidence filling his form.

"WELL THEN, DEAR BROTHER! LET US SEE WHAT THE SURFACE SHOPS HAVE TO OFFER!"

It turned out, Forever 21 didn't have much that the 3 older skeletons didn't find tacky or in Red's words, " **trying to hard"**. Frisk had just grabbed a couple pair of jeans, some dress clothes, and a couple trendy tops. Together with the couple of things Red, Mob, and Paps had found, it took up about half of their first g; which had been a pain to stand there as the cashier counted out numbers and carried it over to Red's debit card.

" **Okay, so that was a bust. But Frisk got what they needed, so now it's time for joy-shopping!"** Red smiled, hiking up Frisk's bags on his shoulder as they headed to a nearby directory.

"LET'S SEE, THERE'S A PLACE FOR FORMAL WEAR JUST A LITTLE BIT AWAYS FROM HERE; AND THE SHOPS YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO LOOK AT ARE ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE MALL, RED." Paps reads, and Mob spots the suit-place.

"Yeah, I see our shop right up ahead. Due to our heights we'll probably have to be specially-measured, which may take a while since we need a couple new suits since _someone_ , I don't know who, ripped their tailcoat the other day."

" **Okay then, I'll take Frisk and head to the** ** _fun_** **part of the mall to shop. Meet back at the Forever 21 in about 2 hours?"** Paps and Mob nod, calmly walking. Red smiled down at Frisk, grabbing their hand and walking in the opposite direction.

 _Why don't we just teleport?_ Frisk asks, and Red shakes his head with a wide smile on his face.

" **You're missing the point, sweetheart; the whole point of walking around the mall is finding stores you didn't know were there. You never know what you're missing."** Red smiles, and instantly spots a Lush.

" **See, lookie there! Wonder if they got anything for bones, wanna go see?"** Red jokes, and Frisk nods with a joyful look on their face at the prospect of adventure. Together they walk into the store, an assistant spotting them and scurrying over.

 _I swear to the stars if your opening sentence has the word 'daughter' in it this is not gonna be a fun trip._ Red tenses as the woman smiles friendlily at them.

"Hello! Is there anything I can do to help you and your-"

 _I swear to god if you say daughter!_

"-child?"

 _Good human_.

" **Yeah, actually; I was wondering if you guys got anything for skeletons?"** Red asks, in a good mood now that the initial possible-misgendering-threat was out of the way. The woman winces, shaking her head sadly.

"Sorry, we don't. We got things for scales, gills, fur, and any other manner of monster-needs; but we don't have anything for skeletons." She looked apologetic, but Red shrugged it off. He wasn't expecting any different; the Originals were the only skeletons up here on the surface, and would be until Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster got around to repopulating.

 _And who knows how long it'll take them to do that._ Red mentally rolls his eyes, smiling reassuringly at the woman.

" **Ah, that's alright. If you don't mind then, where can we find the fur-stuff and bath bombs?"** The woman looked happy to lead them the way to those, and Red grabbed a bag.

Red happened to know Toriel was about to run out of her fur cosmetics, and bath bombs were _awesome_. They had a pretty awesome side-effect of temporarily dying bones a lighter hue of the bomb itself, which was pretty cool. Red grabbed a couple of his favorites, grabbed Frisk some hair conditioner because their hair was starting to split at the ends, and grabbed Toriel some of her fur products so the goat mama wouldn't have to do any sudden running.

That little digression had cost another quarter of their first g, and Red sat Frisk down on a rest area couch.

" **Stay. Don't move. I'll be right back and we can keep going, just let me drop off these bags."** Red winked, looking around to memorize his surroundings before teleporting into the living room where Sans and Swap were sitting on the couch watching TV.

" **Drop off! I grabbed Toriel some fur stuff from Lush, and don't you** ** _dare_** **touch my fuckin' bath bombs."** Red deposited the bags in Sans' lap, who's eyes widened at the prospect of bath bombs.

"Oh, sweet! Dude, which did you grab?"

" **Original? Who the hell do you take me for? I grabbed 2 of each, duh.** "

Swap smiled, reaching into one of the Lush bags and confirming.

" _Why only 2 of each?"_

" **That's obvious; I get one of each and you guys dole out the rest of them amongst yourselves."**

"Wha- Why do you get one of each?" Sans protests, and Red winks.

" **My money, my bath bombs. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta get back to Frisk. Peace losers."** Red waved, teleporting back to the spot he was at a minute before, smiling widely to see Frisk still sitting there.

" **Ah, good; you weren't kidnapped to be held for ransom. Let's continue on before the Mafias get their boring shit done, why don't we?"**

Speaking of boring shit…

Paps couldn't believe how unprepared these people were to fit skeletons of his and his brother's size. Yes, they advertised that they were able to fit any monster to any size and shape; but clearly things were considerably more difficult when you had Paps and Mob's two starkly different builds.

For one, Paps quickly realized that their chests were shaped and built differently from a normal human ribcage, theirs were more closed off to protect their vulnerable SOUL inside, creating a more barrel-like shape that made it difficult to measure. The sudden cutoff from their ribcage to their spine and pelvis also made measurements jutty and awkward, meaning they needed more time to figure it out. And dear stars, don't even start him on his hip measurements!

Mob had it slightly easier, due to his smaller size. They figured out a kid's 8 fit him pretty perfectly, and just set about figuring out how to work with measuring his chest. Next was the task of colors, styles, and extras such as hidden pockets and the option for added body armor. In total, it came out to around 50 g. It was nothing to the two skele-bros, but to the humans it seemed like a formidable amount and they were surprised when Paps just shelled it out of his pant pocket like loose change.

"There ya go, keep the change. When should we come in to pick these up?" Mob asks, and the cashier looks down at the calendar with a calculating look.

"Well, given how many we're making with the add-ons… 2 to 3 weeks? You're both fully grown, correct?" Paps and Mob nod, and she writes it down in her notes.

"Yeah, at best you've got to wait about 3 weeks. Do you need these relatively soon?"

Mob stifled his sigh; he'd _prefer_ to have them as soon as possible, he quite liked the ones he had designed out, but he could stand to wait to make sure they were properly done.

 _Stars, humans sure are slow with making their products._ Mob thinks, looking over at Paps who decided to answer.

"NO, WE HAVE PLENTY OF SPARES; TAKE YOUR TIME AND WE WILL COME IN ON WHATEVER DATE THEY ARE DONE!"

The cashier nodded, and Mob gave his phone number so they could be contacted. With that, two sharp raps on the doorway of the shop caught their attention.

Red stood in the doorway of the shop with Frisk, staring around at the many suits and mannequins placed strategically around the room. He looked back at the Mafias, his normal shit-eating grin permeating his features as always.

" **You two done with your shopping from the 1940's? Frisk and I are planning on getting ice cream and wanted to know if you'd like some."** Mob smiled, slipping his hat on his head and walking over to the two calmly.

"Ah, yes; ice cream would be perfect. We just finished getting our measurements and orders." Red nods, and Frisk bounds up to Paps.

 _Can we maybe get a suit for me too?_

Paps laughs, picking up the child and swinging them onto his shoulders.

"WHY SURE! SADLY, NOT TODAY. BUT I'M SURE YOU'D LOOK DASHING IN ONE OF MOB'S BLUE VESTS AND WHITE SHIRTS!"

Mob inspects Frisk with a small smile, tilting his fedora upwards to give him a better look.

"Yeah, they could pull it off. We might just have to try it when we get back." Red smiles, spotting the Dairy Queen and letting Paps grab a table. He and Mob ordered, balancing the ice cream on the way back.

It had been a good day, Red decided; even if he only spent 3 g. He'd have to find somewhere else to ridiculously splurge, it seemed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Sans teleported them into town square, keeping a careful eye on Red, who was liable to have panic attacks if surrounded by as many people as there was in the capitol, and Gaster, who was liable to go nuts over all the technology that was in the capitol.

"C'mon, the lab is right up ahead. They have anti-teleportation fields in there, so we need to manually enter." Sans comments, grabbing Red's hand to comfort him. Swap grabbed his other hand, and Red clung to them as he nervously took in the crowds around them.

" _Well that's no fun. And why're you freaking out Red? The mall had to be about this crowded when you were there."_

" **Yeah, but I'm comfortable at the mall! And the section I was at was full of** ** _my_** **kind of people, who all had the similar purpose of buying shit! I don't know what the people here are doing! There's taxi cab drivers, you know how much I hate taxis!"** Sans rolled his eyes playfully, elbowing Red lightly in his side.

"What is with you and taxi cabs? It's a respectable job."

" **Do you know how easy it would be for a taxi cab driver to** ** _dust you_** **? You get in the car, trust them to take you where you're going, and nobody ever fucking pays attention to them! What's stopping them from driving to an empty lot, killing you, brushing out your dust, and taking all your money?!** ** _Nothing!_** **And** ** _nobody_** **ever thinks of the taxi cab driver!"** Red protests, and both Swap and Sans snort; they both had heard the same spiel before.

 _"_ _Don't worry, we'll protect you from the big, mean, murderous taxi cab drivers named Carl and Bob."_ Swap teases, Red ignoring him as he continued on.

" **And bus drivers! Bus drivers are creepy as fuck! What it you're the last person on the bus? They can just fucking drive off and kill you in the back! If you press the stop thing they'll just stop and kill you then! Back me up, Dings!"** Red calls out for Gaster, who was too busy inspecting the anti-teleportation machine imbedded in the wall.

"This is some amazing technology; obviously I was in the VOID for a very long time! I can't wait to get my hands on some of the new toys!" Sans shivered, the words _new toys_ bringing back bad memories.

 _"_ _Stop struggling will you? Stars, for non-sentient creatures you make very troublesome toys, don't you?" S-1 continued to struggle against the straps, tears beading up in his eyes as he felt the scalpel cut the last bit of bone in the circle he had drilled and cut out of the back of S-1's head. The bone crumbled to dust once it was cut off, the dust falling into the inside of his head and choking him as it fell out of his eyes, nose, and mouth._

 _His vocal chords were shot from screaming, but that didn't mean the pain had stopped. The injected DETERMINATION flowing through him keeping him conscious as the doctor picked up another piece of bone, roughly the shape of a circle. It fit perfectly in the hole the doctor had cut into S-1's head, and the doctor nodded before the sounds of a blow torch lighting up sent new waves of panic through S-1._

 _"_ _Hold still, little toy… this may hurt a bit." W.D. Gaster mumbled, using his magic hands to hold the bone in place while his other two melted the bone around it to fuse to the palm of his right hand._

 _"_ _Guess this makes you my right-hand-man, eh?" W.D. Gaster chuckled, ignoring the renewed screams of the skeleton strapped to the table._

 _"_ _Too bad you can't understand anything… well it was a decent joke while it lasted, wasn't it, little toy?"_

" _-ans? Sans?!"_

 _"_ **Snap the fuck out of it!"**

Sans jolted back, head jerking as Red bitch-slapped him across the face. He let out a yelp as the sudden pain jerked him back to reality, hand cupping his cheek as he stared at Red in shock and indignity.

"What the hell was that for?"

" **You were in the middle of a flashback, so I slapped you."**

"You do know that can be dangerous, right?"

" **It worked, didn't it?"**

Sans flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder, his head turning around to look at Gaster. Gaster peered down at him, eyes wide.

"You okay-"

 _"_ _-Sans?" W.D. Gaster asked, and Sans sighed before nodding his head. His jaw ached, he had trouble breathing through the smiley-bandanna he had wrapped around his mouth to hide his new… attachments._

 _"_ _How're those slots doing?" he asked, keeping his eyes facing forward as he walked through the capitol market while holding his 4-year old's hand. Sans grumbled, rubbing at his joints when a particurlarly strong ache built up._

 _"_ _Isshh… ish hursh docshur…" Sans tries to speak, his t's slurring to a 'sh' sound despite his best attempts to clearly articulate his speech. Gaster nods, used to his oldest son's new speaking problem._

 _"_ _I imagine it does, your jaw isn't used to opening that far. You'll get used to it, until then, let the bone around the slots heal over naturally and form the covers." Gaster starts to barter for prices on fish and thick slabs of meat until he got his desired price, the food going into his inventory._

 _"_ _Tonight you're eating fish, steak, and beef jerky. I want to test how well your fangs can cut through different materials. Tomorrow we'll be testing your jaw strength on wood, copper, and steel. Expect it to be a daily exercise to work on your jaw strength."_

 _Sans nodded, small tears welling up in the corners of his eye sockets as the 10-inch shark teeth installed in his jaw forced his jaw joints to pop out again. He picked them up from the ground with one hand, cleaning it as best as he could. His other hand grabbed his now-dangling jaw, pushing it back up into place before slipping both joints into the slots and reconnecting them, soft sobs escaping him._

 _It hurt so badly._

" _Original! Dude, you're okay!"_ Swap pulled Sans back again, Sans shaking too much to protest. Gaster stared at him with worry and hurt in his eyes. Red looked panicked himself, Swap shooting glares at anybody who tried to stare.

Sans didn't waste time staring, breaking free of Swap's hold and teleporting, landing in his old room in Snowdin. He sat in the corner, his hood drawn up over his head to ward away the cold.

Like old habit, he rubbed at his jaw joints, feeling the paper-thin covers hiding his slots from the outside world.

 _It hurts so badly._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"FOLLOW ME, BLUE AND FELL! I WILL HELP YOU GET ENROLLED ONTO THE SURFACE'S VERSION OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" Papyrus announced, walking briskly and excitedly towards the police station where he worked.

When monsters had come to the surface, the Royal Guard had joined forces with the police force to better protect all the citizens, monster and human alike. The police chief and Undyne had trouble getting along at first, but Papyrus had served to be the perfect bridge to connect the two with his enthusiasm and positive outlook paired with his peaceful way of resolving issues.

Fell and Blue had both expressed interest in joining the police force with Papyrus during the extent of their stay in his universe. Toriel had been rather supportive of it, if only to get them out of the house. Blue was excited, Fell was his own version of excited, and Papyrus was excited while secretly apprehensive; what if the other two skeletons were seen as too odd for the humans to handle?

That apprehension melted away when he saw his human friends Amal and Lucy.

"Hey look! Big P finally arrived!" Amal laughs, setting his hand of cards face down on thr table to keep Lucy from cheating.

"We just started up a game of Go Fish; you and your… friends wanna join?" Lucy calls out, blue eyes taking in Fell and Blue. Papyrus nods, a wide smile on his face.

"YES! THAT SOUNDS WONDERFUL, BUT MY FRIENDS, FELL AND BLUE, HAVE TO GO IN TO GET REGISTERED TO JOIN." Papyrus answers, Undyne coming out to see what the ruckus was before spotting them.

"Papyrus! I see you brought Fell and Blue along; shouldn't they both be in their universes?" Undyne asks, and Papyrus shrugs.

"SANS TRIED TO RETURN THEM, BUT SOMETHING WENT WRONG AND THE VOID REFUSES TO LET THEM THROUGH. THUS, THERE ARE CURRENTLY 9 SKELETONS IN OUR HOUSEHOLD IF YOU ACCOUNT FOR SANS' AND I'S FATHER THAT DECIDED TO FINALLY COME BACK FROM HIS ROYAL DUTIES." Undyne nods, unquestioning; she had learnt ever since Frisk had freed them that there was more to the two skeleton-monsters than what met the eye, and no longer questioned things in case she brought up a… sore subject.

"Well, I'll take 'em in and see if Bill will take them in. I'm sure it'll take some explaining, but it'll get sorted." Undyne gestures for them to follow, and Amal lets out the breath of air he'd been holding.

"Phew, she's been on edge all day; lots of threats on monsters came in today, she's been stressed out so much her gills are starting to flare. We've all been treading of eggshells around her." He states, dueling out 7 cards to Papyrus. Lucy nods, staring contemplatively at her hand.

"Yeah, Amal here even took the liberty of dropping off an extra cup of triple-expresso coffee in her office for her. She really appreciated it." Papyrus nods before looking down at his hand.

Papyrus had lousy luck with card games normally, even with simple ones such as UNO or Go Fish; but he felt his eyes bug out as he looked down at his hand. 3 matches, meaning he only had a black 9 of hearts to get rid of. Amal clapped as he watched Papyrus set his 6 cards into the discard pile, an excited look on his face.

"Ah man, looks like P is all set to beat us! Hope the gods of cards don't forsake you like normal!" Amal jokes, and Lucy lets out a whoop of excitement.

"You got this buddy, now then, either ya'll gotta 5 o' diamonds?" The game continued until it was finally Papyrus' turn, having to draw when neither had the card he needed.

And then from the pile he drew it, a red 9 of hearts.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS WINS!" Papyrus smiles, showing off his matching cards. Lucy and Amal laugh, clapping for their friend's first card game win.

"Nice job buddy!" Lucy smiles, clapping Papyrus in the middle of his back, the other too short to reach his shoulder. Amal laughed as well, shaking his hand.

"Figured it would have happened soon, but still, in two turns P won!"

Papyrus froze.

 _P won._

 _P-won._

 ** _P-1._**

.-.

 _Papyrus wasn't usually called by his original name, more often he was called Papyrus or sometimes younger brother. His original name was dead to the world and forgotten, unless for one specific occasion._

 _When their father wanted him to fight._

 _Papyrus remembered the painful procedures performed on his body, the injected power, the injected magic, the injected steel to reinforce his bones. All in the hopes of creating and unstoppable war machine when the name was uttered._

 _"_ _P-1." The name left Gaster's jaw as his 4-year-old skeleton looked up at the violent rebel members about to barrel him over. The rebels were looking to destroy the lab and everything inside, everything Gaster and his employees had worked so hard to create._

 _Did this extend to his sons? Gaster wasn't sure; but he knew that he didn't want to risk it._

 _Papyrus, (no, Gaster reminded himself; not Papyrus, but P-1) stood stock still, eyes suddenly flaring up bright orange before locking onto the massive lizard man standing in front of him._

 _It was a fight that was over before it even began._

 _Bones ripped the man in half, his body dusting before he even hit the ground. P-1 grabbed the leg of a massive table covered in replaceable equipment, hoisting it up and swinging it around, nailing the other rebels with enough force to dust them upon contact._

 _Gaster watched in awe as P-1's stats popped up as EXP racked up._

 ** _EXPERIMENT P-1_**

 ** _LV:20_**

 ** _HP: 999999/999999_**

 ** _ATK: 999999_**

 ** _DEF: 999999_**

 ** _A MACHINE OF WAR AND DEATH. DON'T BOTHER REASONING WITH IT, IT'LL ONLY KILL YOU._**

 _"_ ** _FINALLY, LV. 20. THE OTHER IS CONTENT WITH BEING WEAK, I MEANWHILE, WANT TO BE STRONG. WHAT DO YOU SAY, DOCTOR GASTER?_** _"_ _P-1 crackles, and Gaster shudders at the other's voice._

 _It sounded too similar to his own, too dark and gravelly to fit the usually loving and bright child standing in front of him. Yet, the piles of dust scattered around him, paired with the eerie glow of his orange eyes told him that this creature was his doing._

 _He had done this to the young child. He had created a war machine meant to kill humans on the surface with ease._

 _"_ _Sleep._ _"_ _Gaster sighs, the order being followed instantly as P-1's eyes went dark and he crumpled to the ground. His stats changed._

 _PAPYRUS_

 _HP: 680/680_

 _ATK: 20_

 _DEF: 20_

 _AN INNOCENT LITTLE 4-YEAR-OLD. LOVES PUZZLES, SPAGHETTI, AND HIS OLDER BROTHER, SANS._

 **.-.**

Papyrus felt his head fog up, vision going black except for blotches of red, green, and blue a familiar voice whispering to him.

" ** _ATTACK ALL THE RED BLOTCHES, PAPYRUS. THEY WANT TO HURT US._** ** _"_** The voice told him, and Papyrus couldn't see and couldn't think straight, and gee it was sure _nice_ to let someone else take over for once.

A red figure was in front of him, and a bone club formed in his hand. The end was sharpened, and his arms flipped it and brought down the sharp end. The red figure moved quickly, dodging. The voice in his head expressed its anger, and Papyrus turned around and swiped at the red, nailing it and launching it through a block of blue.

" ** _GOOD. THERE'S ANOTHER BEHIND YOU, GET THEM TOO._** " Papyrus' legs spun him around, bone club striking the other red blob before it could touch him. Several green figures rushed over to him, clutching at him.

" ** _DO NOT ATTACK THE GREEN! THEY ARE ON OUR SIDE, DESPITE THEIR UNWILLINGNESS TO LET US DO OUR JOB. JUST SHAKE THEM OFF, THEY WILL PROVE TO BE NO MATCH FOR US._** "

Papyrus' arms peeled off the green figures, carefully putting them on the ground. More red figures ran out of the blue block next to him, including 3 more green figures.

One of the green blobs was slightly taller than him, and ran towards him. Papyrus continued to stalk towards the red figure his bone club had sent flying, surprise filling him when he was tackled to the side.

" ** _OUR ALLY HAS TURNED ON US! HE PROVES TO BE A FORMIDABLE THREAT, IGNORE THE OTHERS AND TAKE HIM OUT!_** " Papyrus' body fought against the green blob, it's green quickly fading out to a deep blood red. He felt magic hit his head, his HP dropping slightly.

 ** _HP: 999998/999999_**

The red blob quickly dodged when Papyrus' arm swung at him, giving him time to get back up onto his feet. His bone club had dematerialized upon impact, his eyes glowing brighter as it reformed. He sent magic through the ground beneath him, more bones sprouting out of the ground.

A spear flew towards him, and his body didn't bother to avoid it.

 ** _HP: 999997/999999_**

More spears, more bones, it did nothing but take off 1 HP at a time. All three green figures that had walked out before had turned to red, joining the crowd of other enemies.

He landed a weak back-handed blow to the enemy in front of him, knocking them to the ground. Papyrus felt a crazed grin spread over his face as he flipped the club point-down, ready to shish-kabab the other on it and roast them in hell.

Then something yellow appeared in front of him.

The yellow figure was short, its outline making it look quite stout. Its voice was the only one that broke through the black fuzz around him.

" ** _Sleep, P-1._** "

And with that, everything faded as Papyrus passed out cold.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

3 skeletons sat on the couch, facing 3 other skeletons, and a goat. One sported a recently-healed crack when he took a tumble towards the concrete. The second figured out that the Mafia's were out doing something, apparently trying to find a job. The third sat rather uncomfortably as he was torn into by an enraged Toriel.

"What the _hell_ did you do to Sans and Papyrus?! They've _never_ had these problems before you suddenly popped up into existence! Now Sans is having panic attacks, and Papyrus just attacked and nearly killed two humans and Fell!" Toriel yells at a petrified W.D. Gaster.

"It's not like _I_ know what sets off my oldest son! But I do know what caused Papyrus to snap—someone must've said something along the lines of… umm… letter 16-1."

" **Letter 16-1? You mean P- mmph!"** Sans slapped his hand over Red's mouth, who caught on to his mistake at the last second. Papyrus shuddered, rubbing at the crack. Blue smacked at his hand.

" _Don't rub at it! Let the magic heal it properly!"_ Papyrus nods apologetically at the other, lowering his hand.

"HOW… HOW BADLY HURT IS AMAL AND LUCY?" Papyrus asks, and Toriel is quick to soothe.

"They're okay, and both are still happy. Amal says that if he set something off then he understands, and with how fast healing magic works he didn't have long to feel unpleasant." Papyrus nods, and Sans sighs, glancing at the time.

"Hey, can we talk about this later? I need to go pick up Frisk from their field trip."

" _Oh! Swap is taking care of it! My brother finally decided to do something and chaperoned the young-human's trip to the museum!"_

Sans and Red froze, looking at Toriel with a strange look on their faces.

"You… you let Swap chaperone a trip to the museum?" Sans asks, and Toriel nods; her face screwing up.

"Yes, why? Is it a problem?"

Sans glanced over at Red, and Red sighed.

" **Where do you guys keep the fire-extinguisher?"**

.-.

Swap stared up at the building in front of them, still stretching out his legs from the 3-hour bus-ride full of hyper-active children; half of which didn't really know how to keep their hands to themselves. His ribs had survived, luckily; and he ruffled Frisk's hair as they signed excitedly.

 _The museum is supposed to be full of dinosaurs!_ They signed excitedly, and Swap nodded, a smile stretching across his mandibles as he sucked determinedly at the lollipop in his mouth.

" _Sounds real cool kiddo. You ready to head inside with the rest of the group?_ " Frisk nods, rushing forward to meet their friends. Monster Kid and Aarav rushing inside after them with excited yells. Swap sighed, teleporting to the top of the massive staircase and startling several other chaperones.

Swap looked over at a sign on the side, wilting in disappointment; **_TELEPORT FREE ZONE._**

" _Dang, these people have no concern for convenience."_ Swap grumbles, replacing his frown with a patient smile when Frisk and the other children reached the top of the staircase; barely a drop of sweat trailing down their brows.

" _Man, you three have a lot of energy, don't you? We gotta get through security, so be good. MK, follow me to the monster check."_ Monster Kid nods, tail grabbing at Swap's outstretched hand while Frisk and Aarav made their way through human security.

Swap ran through the monster check procedures that the Originals had taught him.

 _They'll check your magic and X-ray you, it'll be uncomfortable and they'll ask some rather… personal questions, but once you're used to it, it ain't that bad._

Swap and Monster Kid were met with a bored looking human, who ushered Monster Kid through first.

"Arms up, lizard."

Swap winced, that wasn't gonna strike well with the kid.

"Uhhh… I don't have arms." Monster Kid answers, looking uncomfortable. The officer looked up, taking notice. He shrugged.

"Whatever, lift up your tail then." Monster Kid does, the X-Ray and magic-check forcing his white soul out into the open. Swap bristled at the blatant exposure of the child's most private part of his body, but refrained from comment. Monster Kid stared determinedly at the ground, ignoring the pressing stares from others around them.

"Okay, question time; what's your purpose in the museum?"

"I'm here on a field trip with my friends."

"What school?"

"Monster and Human Alliance Elementary."

"What grade?"

"6th."

"What type of magic do you possess?"

"Physical; tail attacks and magic claws."

"Any origins or links to any terrorist group that you know of?" Swap had enough.

" _I'm sure that's enough sir, he's only a 12-year-old. I don't think he'd be a part of a criminal organization when_ _ **we're not even allowed to leave the city.**_ _"_ Swap speaks up, gaining the other's attention.

"Papyrus? What're you doing here?"

" _Not Papyrus. Although, to you humans, us skeletons all look the same, don't we?"_ Swap retorts, the other flushing pink before turning back to Monster Kid.

"You're clear, next."

Swap followed Monster Kid through, lifting his arms to his side; his wingspan was almost too big for the machine. The machine started up, and Swap winced as his orange soul was pulled from his chest.

The cavity where the orange heart would normally be resting throbbed as the officer regarded the orange heart with interest.

"It looks different from a normal monster's?" He asks, and Swap gulps.

" _Yeah, I'd rather not disclose information about why mine's different, if you don't mind. It poses no threat, if that's what you're worried about; all skeleton monsters have a specific colored soul."_ Swap answers, and the officer nods, writing down on his clipboard.

"Why're you here?"

" _Chaperoning the children of Monster and Human Alliance Elementary on their field trip."_

"What children are you in charge of?"

" _Human child Aarav, Human Ambassador Frisk, and Monster child MK, official name Monster Kid."_

"Type of magic?"

" _Mainly bones; but also includes blue magic."_ Swap leaves out his blasters, recalling Sans' insistence on leaving that particular part of their arsenal _private._ Something about human science not including monster rights against experimentation up on the surface.

"Level of Education?"

" _PhD in Biochemistry, Molecular Physics, Mechanical Engineering, Nuclear Engineering, Quantum Physics, Space and Timeline Theory, and VOID Physics."_

"Jesus, you're just like Papyrus' older brother. Anyway, any links or origins to terrorist groups?"

Swap winced at the probing feeling that he got from the lie detector latching to his magic, answering quickly.

" _None. Haven't been here on the surface for very long."_

The machine didn't beep, and the officer nods; waving him through.

"Have a good day. Any suspicious behavior will result in your immediate removal."

 _Sheesh, these people are high-strung._ Swap watches his soul snap back into his chest like a stretched elastic band, pounding the air out of his chest for a second before he regained it. He quickly rejoined MK, who was standing with Frisk and Aarav.

 _Are you alright, Mr. Swap sir?_ Aarav signs, and Swap realizes that his eye sockets were pitch black.

" _Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm alright. You have 3 hours to get through everything, so we better start huh?"_ Swap reassures, re-summoning his white eye-lights and giving his best, most glaringly fake smile.

Of course, the 3 children bought it like $0.05 chocolate from a candy store; just like everybody always did.

 _Everybody except for Original, Red, and Mob._ Swap thinks begrudgingly, walking behind the 3 ecstatic children as they approached the dinosaur section.

Swap looked up, expecting pristine bones arranged in the shapes of T-Rexes and Triceratops, instead, he was met with _robots_.

Massive robots swung their heads back and forth, their arms moving and legs making small steps. They didn't move farther than a couple steps back and forth-but compared to the limited technology in the Underground this was amazing! Swap felt excitement course through him, building up in his ribcage. Frisk stared up at him with a smile on their face.

 _You're just like Dunkle Sans._ They sign, and Swap disregards them as he calmly walks over to a plaque showcasing a Titanosaur Argentinosaurus Huinculensis, the robot's head reaching the ceiling as it robotically chewed on leaves at the top of a massive fake tree.

 _Most of the largest herbivorous specimens on record were discovered in the 1970s or later, and include the massive_ _ **Titanosaur Argentinosaurus Huinculensis**_ _, which is the largest dinosaur known from uncontroversial evidence, estimated to have been 96.4 t (106.3 short tons) and 39.7 m (130 ft) long._

 _Bones are in the next hall._

Fuck excitement, Swap was fucking _ecstatic._

"Oh? Is there any questions you have about the exhibit?" an informant asks, catching Swap's excitement in the face.

" _What'sitmadeoutof?Howlongdidittaketobuild?Whatprogrammingmethoddidtheyuse?Aretheblueprintsavailabletolookatorevenreplicateonasmallscale?"_ Swap rapid fires questions, the informant looking quite shocked and overwhelmed.

"U-ummm… I don't quite know the answers to your questions; but I'm sure I can contact someone who would be able to. Do you mind waiting here for a bit?" Swap nods, eyes still excited. Frisk, Aarav and MK come over to look at the exhibit, MK watching the informant walk away.

"Who was she?"

" _An informant! They're going to go get someone to answer my questions on this exhibit! Frisk, you didn't tell me there were_ robots!" Frisk giggles, and Aarav pointed as the informant came back with an official-looking man in a suit.

 _She is coming back with a security guard. I hope you're not in trouble._ He signed, and Swap instantly tensed up.

 _Any suspicious behavior will result in your immediate removal._

"Here you are, this security guard will take you back to the build rooms, and you can ask the people who make the robots your questions yourself!" The informant smiles, and Swap stared at her in shock.

" _Th-Thank you!"_ He smiles, and the security guard laughed as Frisk, Aarav, and MK all started to excitedly sign or talk.

"Dudes! We're going to see how they make the robots! This totally beats looking at old dinosaur bones!"

 _I've never seen robot dinosaurs being made before! I bet it's really interesting!_ Aarav signs, and Frisk smiles widely.

 _I wonder if they're made like Mettaton was!_ Frisk signs, following behind the guard excitedly.

Swap just chuckles, happy to see the kids expressing the excitement he was now repressing down in a very low place in his gut.

The guard takes them to the back of the building, and opened a door labeled _'STAFF ONLY'._ Swap felt giddiness build up in his chest, manifesting itself in his eye sockets. Like twin orange stars erupted in his eyes, replacing his normal white pupils. He didn't bother hiding what he would've normally claimed was his embarrassing habit when he got excited, too amazed by the sight in front of them.

Engineers and scientists raced around the room, working on massive metal limbs. There was a separate room for programming, showing hundreds of computers and hundreds of workers all churning out code that Swap _didn't know_.

Frisk, Aarav, and MK all stared in fascination as they veered their heads up to stare up at the _huge_ Dunkleosteus being constructed, and Swap's eyes instantly started mentally tearing apart the beast of a machine; mechanisms being picked apart and put back together as he muttered potential improvements as his eyes took in materials.

" _Shouldn't use that kind—depending on what they use to create the outside it'll look choppy. I could understand if… maybe inlay it and lay some—no, no, that would interfere with that joint and they'd have to re-weld the frame to fit it…"_ Swap continued to ramble, one of the scientists who was taking a break on the side noticing them and smiling brightly.

"Ah! We have visitors! How're you doing today, friends?" She asks, pushing up her wire-framed glasses with her pointer fingers while she readjusted her work-overalls. She walked over to them, height nearly matching Swaps—which was amazing given he was _7'5_.

"Yeah, Marlene found this big guy eyeing the robots, and he bombarded her with about 50 questions about the robots and not the dinos. She figured it'd be easier to send 'em over to you guys to answer anything—they're on a field trip so we were able to let it slide. And if not, well, you never saw us, right kids?" The guard winks at Frisk, Aarav, and MK; all three giggling and nodding.

Marlene chuckled, leaning down with a wide smile.

"Didn't see a thing." She waves off the guard, turning to Swap with a friendly smile.

"So, what questions you got?"

Swap fired question after question, the stars in his eyes dimming slightly as he calmed down while having his questions answered. The other scientists got involved, hoisting the kids up to look at the insides and explain how they worked. Frisk, Aarav, and MK were having a blast, even helping with certain parts like screwing in screws and bolts and hammering nails or holding pieces.

" **Swap! How much did you destroy! You** ** _know_** **you're bad at museums!"** a voice suddenly cuts through Swap's and Marlene's conversation, and Swap looked over at Red; his starry-eyes coming back full force in his excitement to show the room to the others.

" _Original! Red! Come look at these!"_

"Come look at what, Swap? We came here to pick you guys up, the time for you guys to leave was _hours_ ago and—holy _shit_ is that a _Kronosaurus!?"_ Sans suddenly races forward, shedding his hoodie and tossing it back to Papyrus; who yelped as his head was enveloped in a giant fluffy hoodie. Swap chuckled as his white pupils flashed into white stars, his smile stretching so wide Swap was afraid his jaw joints would start to pop out.

Red raced forwards as well, and Swap noticed that Gaster was nowhere in sight. Neither was Toriel.

" _Where's Tori and Gaster?"_ Swap asks, and Papyrus unburies his head from Sans' coat.

"TORIEL AND FATHER ARE AT HOME, SHE IS GIVING HIM A VERY FIRM TALKING TO. IT'S A VERY STRANGE ONE, HOWEVER; I'VE NEVER SEEN A CONVERSATION TAKE PLACE IN THE BACKYARD WITH FIREBALLS BEFORE!" Swap raised a brow at the other, his natural innocence amusing.

" _Ah yes, well there are certainly lots of ways to have a conversation."_ Swap noticed that Fell wasn't there either.

" _Where's Cap'n Edgy?"_ Papyrus seemed confused before making the connection.

"OH, FELL? HE'S OVERSEEING THE CONVERSATION! HE PROMISES TO BE A CALMING FORCE IF EITHER GET TOO HEATED, WHICH I THINK IS A VERY NOBLE THING FOR HIM TO DO! BLUE DECIDED TO STAY HOME AS WELL TO HELP HIM!" Papyrus set Sans' hoodie down on a table, being careful to avoid putting it in a still-wet coffee ring on the table and not stain it.

" _Well, I'm gonna go nerd out with your brother and Red. Mind holding Red and I's hoodies so they don't get caught in the machinery?"_ Papyrus smiles brightly, taking Swap's orange hoodie and Red's black one without argument or complaint. Which was good, because Swap was instantly dragged off by Sans to help settle a debate between Red and one of the scientists about which was better for the frame of a Livyatan Melvillei; microlattice or graphene.

Next was a quick (as in another 70 minutes) of going through code, calling up Alphys and Mettaton (who unsurprisingly was a master of all kinds of code, given that he repeatedly had to make sure his own was in working order) to help make changes and upgrades and changes.

They spent all night there, Aarav and MK having to leave halfway through. Abha found what they were doing fascinating, and would've stayed if it hadn't had been 8 at night. MK's mother also found it interesting, and inquired to Alphys about the possibility of creating special, soul-compatible arms for her son to use so he could pursue his new interest in mechanical engineering.

Gaster, Toriel, Blue, and Fell all eventually arrived, meeting with Papyrus while Gaster rushed off to join the flurry of scientists and now 4 skeletons as they worked and engineered. News reporters and several interviewers had shown up, already headtitles going through the news.

 _GROUP OF MONSTERS HELP REVOLUTIONIZE LOCAL MUSEUMS DINOSAUR COLLECTION, SCIENTISTS BAFFLED AT THE PREVIOUSLY UNDISCOVERED FOSSILS HIDDEN IN THE UNDERGROUND!_

" **SO, I'M GUESSING EVERYTHING WENT FINE AFTER ALL?"** Fell asks, and Papyrus nods while watching his older brother happily. Fell and Blue joined, staring at their respective brothers.

None of them had seen their brothers this energetic and happy for a long time.

Toriel was holding Frisk in her lap, stroking the child's hair lovingly while they slowly nodded off. It was obvious that Sans, Swap, Red, and Gaster would be at the museum all night.

"I'm going to take Frisk home so that they can sleep. They _do_ have school tomorrow, and it will be impossible to rouse them if they stay up any later." The goat mom smiles, the 3 skeletons at the table nodding and waving as she left.

"WAIT, WHERE'S MOB AND PAPS?" Papyrus suddenly asks, and Blue looks up at him.

" _WE DON'T KNOW! THEY SAID THEY HAD A PLACE ON THE SURFACE TO VISIT; APPARENTLY THEY THINK THEY FOUND AN OPPURTUNITY FOR A WELL-PAYING JOB, ALTHOUGH THEY WON'T TELL US WHAT!"_

" **WHATEVER IT IS, THEY BETTER PULL THEIR OWN WEIGHT! US THREE WILL BE OCCUPIED WHIPPING THE WIMPY HUMAN-GUARDS INTO SHAPE, AND OUR BROTHERS AND GASTER WILL BE FREQUENTING THE CITY LAB AND PROBABLY THIS MUSEUM QUITE OFTEN."** Fell answers, and Papyrus nods; watching Sans and Red work together in holding up the frame of a Megladon so that Swap, Gaster, and several human scientists could work on the bottom.

"WELL, I HOPE WHATEVER JOB THEY'RE TRYING OUT FOR, THEY WILL DO SPLENDIDLY!"

And you wanna know the funny thing? **_None of them had no idea what they were in for._**

.-.

Article-stuff

Metal stuff: /articles/582787/metal-light-styrofoam-strong-titanium-5-other-amazing-new-materials

Dinosaur stuff: www. /top-10-terrifying-prehistoric-sea-monsters


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Mob cocked his gun, pointing the muzzle at the back of the man's head.

"I don't particularly recommend doing that." Mob warns, the human dropping the knife he had been planning on burying into Paps' spine. Paps swung his club, catching the human in the neck and sending him flying into the wall.

Mob sighed, holstering his pistol and sliding his hands into his suit's pockets as he took in the scene in front of them.

They had just been walking down into the drug warehouse that they had found themselves in a little while ago when some stragglers decided they had a _bone_ to pick with them. They were each dressed in a similar uniform, which meant that they had to be a part of some gang.

"Oi! What're you doing to my men?!" A gruff voice sounds out behind them, and Mob chuckles darkly.

 _Speaking of the devil…_

"OH! ARE YOU BY ANY CHANCE THE LEADER OF THIS GROUP OF THESE MEN?" Paps asks, bone club dispersing with his friendly smile. Mob didn't say anything, adjusting his fedora so the brim didn't block his vision as much.

The man in front of them wore a dress shirt, a pair of dress pants, and some black shoes. On terms of dress, he was barely passable in Mob's books; back in their universe Mob would've chewed him out and then sent him home to get properly dressed for work. Here though, clearly the rules were relaxed enough to allow careless attire like this.

They'd have to fix that. Another thing to add to the long list of things they'd have to fix of repair when they took control.

"Yes, I am! And you're in for hell ya sack-o-bones!" The man pulls out an assault rifle.

"Imma fill ya with holes!" Mob teleports, his pistol drawn and positioned right next to the man's head.

He pulled the trigger, the built-up magic beaming out of the pistol right next to the man's head. His hair singed off, leaving the whole side of his head bald while the blast of magical energy destroyed a stone wall behind them; vaporizing it.

"Not your best idea, bud." Mob chuckles, eye sockets going dark as he looked at the man in front of him.

"In fact, it'd be best if you just drop the gun and give us what we want." The man instantly complied, the gun clattering to the ground. Mob kicked it, magic grabbing the pistol that was also in the man's belt, as well as his pocket knife, and chucking them to the side. The weapons skittered far out of reach.

"Wh-What do you t-two want? Money? Weapons? Drugs? I g-got all 3!" Mob chuckles, shaking his head. Paps smiles, striding over.

"NONSENSE! WE JUST WANT TO TAKE OVER LEADERSHIP! WE GOT A LOT OF EXPERIENCE IN THIS LINE OF WORK YOU SEE, AND EVER SINCE WE'VE BEEN RIPPED FROM OUR UNIVERSE WE'VE BEEN OUT OF WORK. IT SEEMS LIKE YOU HAVE THE BEGINNING OF A DECENT SIZED FORCE STARTING; ALLOW US TO ASSIST!"

"Y-You want to take over my men?! Where will that leave me, bucko?"

Mob pressed the muzzle against the other's head, his smile chipper as ever.

"Is that any way to talk to your new boss'? Listen here, bud, you're gonna spend the next couple hours giving over any names, companies, and people you work with, as well as where you gain your supplies. After that, you'll give us all the phone numbers, and you're gonna go out and explain the new situation to all the men. Capiche?"

The man nods frantically, desperate to get away from the skeleton. "Y-Yeah; just follow me back to my office." Mob nods, letting him go and backing off. The man quickly turns on his heel, walking to the back of the warehouse. Mob and Paps followed, Paps seemingly carefree while Mob's eyes searched their surroundings for any possible ambushes. It's what he would set up if he and Paps were ever pinned down in this situation.

There was none, how defenseless were these humans? Yet again, another thing he and Paps would have to fix.

The man led them to a back room, unlocking a heavy-duty steel door.

"I gotta warn ya; business around here is pretty difficult. You have'ta build up a pretty good rep' ta get anywhere with some of these guys. And we're out in the outskirts of the city, so shipments are difficult and need to be done late at night where nobody in their right minds are awake. Hope ya like the dark, cause this place ain't got electricity either."

Holy shit, they had a lot to fix.

"THAT'LL BE FIXED IN NO TIME; FOR NOW, GIVE US YOUR INFORMATION, UPCOMING SHIPMENTS AND ORDERS, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DEEM IMPORTANT. IF YOU CHOOSE TO HIDE SOMETHING FROM US…" Paps' bone club forms, the sharpened point pressing against the man's throat.

"YOU AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE A NICE. LONG. CHAT. ARE WE CLEAR?"

"Crystal." The man rasps, rubbing at his throat. Paps nods, smiling brightly.

"THAT IS GOOD! I HOPE WE DON'T HAVE TO RESORT TO UNPLEASANTRIES, FOR I WISH FOR US TO BE GOOD FRIENDS!"

Mob smirks, his bro would always try to befriend anyone they come across. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that his bro wasn't cut out for this work.

Of course, he knew a lot better.

"So, uh, starting off we got Matt on the corner of-"

"Don't bother listing them off, just write it all down. Remember, names, addresses, phone numbers, deals, shipments, and orders. Write down any rivalries, any allies, other known groups, and any plans or heists you've been planning." Mob lists, watching with a close eye as the man nods, scrabbling for a pen and a notebook as he started furiously writing down names, numbers and notes.

After a solid 10 minutes, the man hands over the notebook to Mob, who grabbed it and read through it.

15 names, around 23 numbers, and around 35 other gangs. 2 allies, 33 enemies. 4 orders of drugs, and 3 orders of weapons. 5 shipments of crack and meth, and 3 in firearms. 0 heists planned.

They had their work cut out for them, it seemed.

"Well, it seems like you weren't doing a very good job of running this place, huh? Surprise you haven't been crushed like a bug yet. We'll sort through this shit, you go to your men and tell them the new arrangements. How many men do you have?"

"Ummm, you beat them all up." Mob's eye socket twitched slightly at the admission.

"You have _10 men?_ _"_

Paps sighed, pinching at his nasal bridge.

"BROTHER, IT SEEMS LIKE WE HAVE QUITE A BIT OF WORK TO DO." Mob nods, gesturing with his hand for the man to get out of the chair. The man complies, rushing out of the room hurriedly.

"Yeah, bro. Guess we better get started or we'll never get this done in time to get back before one of the others get suspicious. Swap said he's takin' the kid out for their field trip, so we can assume they're back and had dinner." Mob replies, plopping down in the chair.

"You wanna start working on the wiring in this place while I sort out all this diplomatic shit? Things will get rather annoying if we're constantly, heh, _in the dark_ about things." Mob jokes, Paps groaning.

"BROTHER! DON'T START WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU'LL TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY?!" Paps scolds half-heartedly, knowing that despite his joking around, Mob took his job seriously.

"I dunno bro, but it'll probably be as easy as a piece of _pap-pie-rus_. " Paps groans again, walking out of the room and closing the door.

Mob lets out a stray snicker, propping up his feet on the desk as his magic pulled an old-fashion rotary phone that was a dark blue. How fitting.

Mob looked down at the first number; Jared Montgomery, drug trafficker and dealer. 1 of 2 allies, quarter of our profits regarding drugs go to him. Mob's fingers work the phone masterfully as he turned the dial. It rang for a total of 2 rings before someone picked up.

"Whaddya want, Matt? If this is about the next shipment, I've already told you it's coming in tomorrow, and won't be at your place by-"

"Now, now; I ain't calling for your shipment, which by the way, according to this, was supposed to be here _2 days ago_." Mob cuts him off, "Jared Montgomery, right? We gotta lot to talk about."

The conversation went on swell, in Mob's opinion. A meeting with the man was set up for tomorrow night, with him coming to them. Hopefully by then Paps would have the electricity working and the warehouse decently clean.

Oh yeah, and he'd been informed that Jared would be bringing the shipment with him because _magically_ he happened to just receive it during their phone call.

The rest of the 15 calls were similar, company, rival, and ally leaders shocked that the gang had been taken over. An official meet and greet was set in a month's time—enough time for Paps and Mobs to get the business up and running, as well as make renovations to the honestly _filthy_ warehouse they were in.

Orders had been rectified, all 7 all of a sudden available to be shipped and at their receiving bay by tomorrow night. All 8 of their own shipments were moved back to be shipped by next week to give Mob and Paps time to sort through things. After the 3 hours-worth of phone calls, Mob finally got up from his chair with a sigh and a groan as vertebra all down his spine let out a satisfying _'pop!'_ His neck and knuckles were cracked next, loosening up as Mob checked the clock, 11:27, before checking the news.

 _GROUP OF MONSTERS HELP REVOLUTIONIZE LOCAL MUSEUMS DINOSAUR COLLECTION, SCIENTISTS BAFFLED AT THE PREVIOUSLY UNDISCOVERED FOSSILS HIDDEN IN THE UNDERGROUND!_

"Hmmm, looks like the others have been busy in our absence. Looks like we have a little extra time yet." Mob rolls his shoulders, rebuttoning his jacket and adjusting his tie before exiting the room.

The 10 men from earlier, as well as the supposed "Matt" from earlier were dutifully mopping the floors and cleaning the walls and windows. Shipments were being piled and sorted neatly against the far wall, clearing the large warehouse out.

In terms of a base, it was _huge._ Much larger than Mob's and Paps' back in their universe. Design and floor layouts laid themselves out in Mob's head; he and Paps were going to have a _field day_ turning this beat up base into their very own.

Paps was standing on a very tall ladder as he observed a circuit box up at the top of warehouse wall; around 200 feet up in the air. There was a ceiling support standing near his head, a clear wedge on it where Mob would safely be able to lean against. With a hand on his fedora, Mob teleported up to the top, surprising Paps.

"BROTHER! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO DO THAT WHILE I'M SO HIGH UP! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Paps scolds, and Mob laughs lightly.

"I woulda caught ya, bro. Anyway, finished up the phone calls; we're meeting a guy tomorrow night here, we're getting all 7 shipments, and the orders are scheduled to head out next Monday. All the gangs in the city will be coming here for a massive meet-n-greet next month." Mob informs, and Paps nods with a wide smile on his face.

"WOWIE! THAT'S PLENTY OF TIME TO FIX THIS PLACE UP! I WAS THINKING, AFTER I FIX THESE LIGHTS, ABOUT GETTING SOME NICE CARPET, PUTTING UP SOME WALLS, AND ADDING A COUPLE MORE FLOORS SINCE IT SEEMS WE HAVE THE ROOM! THINGS UP HERE ON THE SURFACE ARE SO CHEAP, IT SHOULD COST ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!"

Mob nods, quickly counting up the money in his head.

He and Paps always had _all_ of their money on hand; and despite being in another universe their debit cards would still be eligible and work. In change, they both easily had a collective 2,765 g in their wallets. That would most likely be enough, so they wouldn't have to dip into their debit cards quite yet.

"Yeah bro; I was thinking after our meeting with Montgomery of hitting up one of the rivals; figured they don't know what I look like yet so it'll be a piece o' cake to take them over and add em' on to us. We need to start building up our own men."

"ALRIGHT BROTHER! I'LL MAKE SURE TO FILL IN THE MEN WE HAVE ON THE REGULATIONS AND RULES OF BEING IN AN OFFICIAL MAFIA, ALTHOUGH, SPEAKING OF THAT…" Paps suddenly looked worried.

"WE DO HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE UNPLEASANT FACT THAT NOW THAT ORIGINAL-ME, FELL, AND BLUE ARE ALL 3 COPS. AND THE RULES LIST THAT ONE DOES NOT HAVE RELATIONS WITH THE POLICE."

Mob sighs, feeling a twinge of self-loathing at the fact.

Rule 3: Never be seen with cops.

Rule 10: No relations with police, no relations with unfaithful spouses, no misbehavior.

Already, 2 rules had been broken; 3 if Mob decided to count rule-fucking-1: No one can present themselves directly, a third party must. Gaster, the old fuck, would be turning in his grave.

"Clearly, we need to make some… amendments to the rules given our current situation. Or at least, the parts about police will be dutifully ignored." Mob replies, pulling his fedora low to shadow his eyes in displeasure. Paps sighed, attaching a wire and flipping a switch.

Lights flicker on, too weak to give off sufficient light. But it was a start.

Paps cheered in victory, and Mob smiled. They had a lot of work to do.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Red felt close to tears when he heard the cursed alarm clock ring at 5:30 am.

" **Nnnnnnnnggg… Boss, get tha fuckin' alarm clock…"** Red slurs, burying his head in his pillow. Fell groaned next to him, arm reaching over him to hit the alarm before pushing him out of the bed. Red rolled over the edge of the bed, landing face-first on the carpet. Normally, he would've been 9 kinds of pissed—but it was just too god-damned early.

" **BROTHER… I'LL GO DOWNSTAIRS AND PREPARE THE HUMAN'S FOOD FOR THE DAY AND ORGANIZE THEIR BAG. YOU GO ROUSE THEM AND GET THEM DRESSED FOR THE DAY."** Fell grumbles, pulling himself out of bed and stalking to the door in just a pair of black sweatpants and a red tank-top. Red groaned, pulling himself up from the ground; his magic snatching at a bright yellow sweater and a pair of shorts.

He slipped them on, stumbling out into the hallway blearily. He checked the hall dully, feeling satisfaction in knowing that they hadn't managed to wake the others in the house as they carried through the work for the morning.

Almost immediately after they had all gotten settled in the house, a system had been put in place on who got Frisk ready every morning. Mondays were Toriel and Sans, Tuesdays were Swap and Blue, Wednesdays were Fell and Red, Thursdays were Mafia and Paps, and Gaster had Fridays.

The job entailed multiple things; making Frisk's lunch and breakfast, getting their bag packed and making sure they had everything done and any papers signed. Next was waking them up and helping them get dressed, followed up by a cup of tea to help them wake up and stay alert. Then they needed to deliver them to the bus stop and make sure they got on.

Red yawned, sluggishly making his way down the hallway until he got to the white door at the other end of the hall. He checked himself over before opening the door; Toriel had explained that it helped Frisk wake up when whoever woke them up was fully dressed and looked wide awake themselves.

Red smiled when he saw the kid sleeping peacefully amongst their fortress of pillows and fluffy blankets. He frowned slightly when he saw Sans sleeping next to them, with Frisk tucked into his chest.

It was cute, but it meant that Frisk had a nightmare during the night. Sans was really the only one who knew how to calm the child down after them.

Red walks over silently, nudging Frisk awake quietly. Frisk wakes up with a small hum, their eyes opening blearily. Red smiled softly, pressing a small kiss to their forehead.

" **Morning, darling. Heard you had a nightmare last night—you doing okay?"** Red asks, and Frisk nods; their arms still wrapped tightly around Sans' ribcage. Red smiled, slipping his arms under the other's armpits and carefully removing them from Sans' grasp. The other skeleton blearily opened his sockets, spotting Red. Red smiled, noticing the deep bags under the other's eyes; Sans has had a tiring week, he needed to sleep if only for another couple hours.

" **Oh no,** ** _you_** **stay in bed—Tori will whoop me if I allow you to collapse and blow us all to dust at the lab today. Tell him, Frisk."** Red chastises, whapping Sans lightly on the forehead. Frisk nods, sticking their tongue out at Sans playfully.

 _Stay in bed, Sans! I'll be okay!_

Sans chuckles, sighing as he laid back down in the bed.

"Alright kiddo, be good for me, ok?" Frisk nods, flashing a tired smile and a thumbs-up. Red chuckles, setting the child down as he walked over to their closet door. He opened it up, checking the chart on the inside of the door.

Every night before Frisk went to bed they put magnets on a small board on the inside of their closet, stating what they wanted to wear that day. Red smiled, black and red striped-sweater, pink tutu, black leggings, army boots, and a red and black bow? Red could do that.

" **Nice choice, darling—here, you go grab your bow, socks and shoes and I'll grab your sweater, tutu, and leggings."** Frisk hums agreement, dashing over to a small dresser that held socks, underwear, and accessories. Red locates the clothing, smiling as he draped it over his arm.

Frisk bounds up, and Red smiles as he lays it out on the foot of the bed. Frisk pulls off their nightshirt, completely comfortable with Red being in the room while they undressed; he was a skeleton after all and several _centuries_ older than them, so it didn't matter. Red did a quick once-over, making sure that there were no marks on the other or bruises.

Sans had told him that Frisk had a couple bullies up here on the surface, and Red was keeping a lookout. He had always had a knack for finding motherfuckers who messed with his family.

In his once-over, Red winced when he saw that Frisk was clearly starting to hit puberty. _That_ wasn't going to be a fun conversation to have with the child—nor was it going to be a fun thing to deal with. Red didn't care if he had the ability to go back to his own universe by the time it became a real problem; he'd help the poor child bra-shop until they could figure out a way to stop the growth.

 ** _Isn't there some sort of treatment up here on the surface that can stop Frisk's growth genitalia-wise?_** Red suddenly wonders, but when he sees that Frisk was ready to start getting dressed he saves the note for later.

Frisk slips on the sweater, the leggings, and Red helps them get the tutu on and fastened securely around their hips. Red summoned the hair brush over to him, softly brushing through the other's hair before clipping the bow securely into Frisk's hair.

" **Hey, I have an idea to add to the bow real quick; do you mind staying here for a quick second?"** Red asks, and Frisk shakes their head. Red nods, teleporting to his room and grabbing the little black jewel he had set out last night. He teleports back, magic summoning a pin into his hand.

He sticks it in his mouth leaning down so he was eye level.

" **Stay still darling, I'm gonna fasten this to the front…"** Red coos, stringing the pin through the clasp on the back of the jewel and pinning it to the front of the bow. Frisk bounces over to the mirror hanging on their door, staring at the glittering black jewel with a gold lining fastened to the middle of their bow.

Frisk turns to him, a wide smile on their face and two thumbs-up.

 _I love it, Red! Thank you!_

Red smirked, picking up the child and swinging them up around onto his shoulders. Frisk giggled happily, clutching onto his skull lightly.

" **Whelp, Boss should have breakfast and your tea ready. Let's not keep him waiting, eh?"** Frisk nods, and Red walks out into the hallway, closing the door softly so that Sans could sleep unhindered. Red teleported into the kitchen, catching Fell off guard and making him nearly send a pancake flying through the window.

" **RED! YOU MADE ME NEARLY THROW THE HUMAN'S FOOD INTO THE FRONT YARD!"** Fell whisper-yells, trying to make sure he didn't wake the rest of the household. Red shrugged, magic enveloping Frisk and setting them down softly at the island.

" **Sorry, Boss. Don't want ya** ** _cakin'_** **the front yard with pancake batter."** Frisk giggles, and Fell groans as he sets down Frisk's tea in front of them, dropping 2 pieces of ice down into their drink. Frisk didn't like things when they were too hot.

 _Thank you, Fell!_ Frisk signs, blowing lightly on their tea, waiting for it to cool. Fell nods, a small smile on his face. He flips the last pancake, settling it firmly on the plate. He next picked up the whip cream, chocolate sauce, and strawberries. Strawberries formed the mouth, whip cream made the eyes and the hair, chocolate sauce made the pupils and drizzled lightly over everything else. Red grabbed a red-handled fork and poured a glass of orange juice, delivering them with Fell behind him holding the plate of food like a priceless treasure.

Frisk's eyes widened, excitement making the crimson iris' sparkle and their smile glow. Red smirked, pressing another small kiss to their forehead as they rapidly signed out thanks before digging into their meal. Red checks the clock—they had about 15 minutes before they needed to start walking down.

" **I'm gonna pack your bag kid, make sure your dishes make it into the sink and your tea gets the cap on it so you don't spill it all over your outfit."** Red reminds Frisk, who nods while taking a large gulp of the now-cooled earl gray tea.

Fell nods, stalking over to the sink to get a head start on the dishes. Red grabs the already-packed lunchbox and teleports to the landing, picking up Frisk's bag from the banister and rifling through it.

" **Folders…binders…pencil…pen…tissues…where's their boo-oh there it is. Just need their lunch."** Red closes up the main pocket after putting everything back in their designated place, slipping the lunchbox into the front pocket where it was supposed to go. Red walked back into the kitchen, the bag over his shoulder.

Frisk had finished their food, carefully sliding it into the sink on their tiptoes because they were just a _bit_ too short to reach the top of the tall sink—Red didn't blame them, with Toriel, Gaster, and all the Papyrus', the tall people outnumbered the short and thus the sink was sentenced to be tall. Fell watched in amusement, carefully making sure that the other didn't drop the plate and break it—Frisk didn't like the sound of glass shattering.

" **You ready to go kid?"** Red asks, and Frisk nods as they succeed in setting the plate on the bottom of the sink, dashing over to fasten the lid of their tea-cup on so that they could carry it with them as they walked. Fell chuckles, grabbing his leather jacket and Red's hoodie from the coatrack. Red glanced up, noticing that Mafia and Paps' coats were still absent.

" **Those two are gonna kill themselves with how long they stay at that new workplace of theirs, although they're already starting to bring in a killing. Speaking of that, how's being a police-skeleton up here on the surface going, Boss?"** Red asks, carefully keeping an eye on Frisk's behavior as he ushered them out the front door. Fell seemed pleased to be asked, his ribcage puffing out in pride.

" **IT IS GOING SPLENDID, DEAR BROTHER! THE ORIGINAL'S UNDYNE IS PROUD OF MY WORK!"** Fell boasts, and Red smiles. Frisk giggles, taking another sip of their tea before spotting a small stone on the path ahead. Frisk skips ahead, picking up the little stone and moving it to the grass.

"Hey! Who said you could move me, buster?" The small stone exclaims in a small voice, and Frisk giggles before signing.

 _Sorry! I just didn't want to accidently kick you and hurt you!_

The stone seems to let out a small huff before replying; "Well alright sweetheart, thanks for moving me. Have a good day!" Frisk nods, signing back.

 _You too!_

Red and Fell smile widely, Red stifling back another yawn as he watched the adorable child continue to skip in front of them. He saw the bus stop ahead, empty like normal. Frisk was the only pickup at this stop that he knew of.

Red spotted the bus crest the hill, and quickly handed Frisk their bag as they gulped down the last of their tea. They traded, and Fell quickly knelt down and adjusted the child's tutu; tilting it slightly down in the back and farther up in the front.

Red nodded approval—the angle added a certain adorableness factor that just served to make Frisk look all the more precious.

" **Have a good day at school, kid!"** Red calls as Frisk gets on the bus, Fell waving to the child.

" **YES, OVERPOWER YOUR ENEMIES AND HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY, TINY HUMAN** - **FRISK!** " Frisk smiles, waving from the window as the bus drove off.

Red finally slumps forward, exhaustion reasserting itself in his shoulders. A monstrous yawn escapes him, and he grabs Fell's belt before teleporting back to their room.

Fell grabbed his running shoes, double-checked to make sure that the second alarm was set to wake Red up again in 2 hours, and then turned off the light as Red collapsed in bed—already snoring.

Fell sighed, Red wasn't letting the others know just how tired he was, but the other skeleton could never hide anything from him. Red was tired, Fell _knew_ this; but he was confident the other could push through it.

Or sleep through it, whichever worked.

.-.

Soo, umm, due to recent events I'm planning on moving completely over to ArchiveofourOwn. So, I'm going to leave this up on here, but it won't be updated. If you want to continue reading PTA Meetings, then please go read it at my Archive account: CaridwenAngetueur1. If you can't find it, message me and I'll send you the link personally. I hope I see you there!


End file.
